The Celestial Maiden
by LotornoMiko
Summary: A Faerie Tale version of VP, based on the bird maiden tale. Lezard captures Lenneth, a celestial maiden from the heavens by stealing her helmet. Mystina's along for the ride to help him woo the fair maiden. Will he suceed? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Mandatory disclaimer. I do not own Valkyrie Profile or it;s characters. Nor is any profit being made from this. I just do this for fun, and cause I absolutely adore this pairing. No copyright infringement is intended. Lenneth, Lezard, Mystina, and the world of Valkyrie Proifle belong to Square Enix.

----Michelle

_If I could have one wish...It would be the chance to touch her body...to make her mine... _

Water splashed, accompanied by playful laughter, joyous screams that were carefree and unconcerned. They were high pitch in nature, female cries that sent animals scattering deeper into the forest, upsetting the peaceful nature of the forest. The sounds the women made were uncaring of the potential to attract unwanted attention, they continued to bathe and frolic in the water, not a care in the world. Never suspecting that something or someone had stumbled upon their private paradise, and even now watched them from the trees.

His name was Lezard Valeth, and he let out a shuddery breath, pressing against the wood bark of a tree. He cautiously peered around it's side, eyes wide and appreciative as he took in the sight of the beauties before him. The shadows of the trees hid him well, causing his dark clothing to blend into the darkness. A few times a maiden glanced his way, peering intently into the woods, not noticing the man though they stared right at him.

A smirk was on his face, Lezard watching, enjoying the curvaceous scenery of the maidens. Inwardly he knew they were delaying him from his self appointed task, but Lezard found himself mesmerized, unable to look away from such beauty. When he had first heard the laughter Lezard had thought to find a group of elves, expecting to capture one or two of the helpless creatures in order to run further experiments on their bodies. He had come to this forest for this specific reason, guided here by his thirst for knowledge and power.

He knew he shouldn't allow himself to get sidetracked like this, knew it was only flesh that he was ogling, and yet he was compelled to stay. His instincts screamed out that these were no mere women, Lezard knowing humans were forbidden in the Ancient Forest of Spirits. These lovely creatures were something special, nymphs or demonesses, and the sight before him was something few if any mortal men had witnessed before.

There was half a dozen women in all, ranging in all sizes from petite to tall, complexions dark and tanned. They ran about in the nude, bare bodies jiggling in such delightful ways, the females playfully tugging on each other's hair, and pushing each other into the water. Lezard didn't know who to look at first, his eyes kept moving from woman to woman, finding each one more lovelier than the last.

He soon lost track of time, only aware of the sky growing darker, the sun threatening to take leave of this day. And still the maidens lounged about, giggling and singing, playing with each other's hair. They looked like they had no intention of leaving any time soon, and as much as Lezard enjoyed watching them, even he had his limits. His body was long tired from standing, fingers growing numb from how hard he clutched at the tree. It was time he leave, time he broke free of the spell they had enchanted him with. And yet...as he turned to leave, he tasted power in the air, heavy magic that sent tingles up and down his spine. Lezard froze, just watching and waiting, seeing the maidens turn to look expectantly up at the sky.

He found himself tearing his eyes away from the women to look up at the rapidly darkening sky. A shadow flew over head, something large with immense wings that stirred up the canopy of the trees with their passage. His eyes tracked the shadow, feeling his body tense up, Lezard wondering what manner of beast circled the lake. The shadow lowered, swooping down and he could see light circling it, golden in color, and growing more blinding the more he stared at it. It forced Lezard to squint, to shield his eyes from the sight of it.

He peered through split fingers, watching as the creature all but fell to the lake, speeding rapidly downwards. It hovered for a second over the water, sending up ripples, and then the light was fading. He watched, cautiously lowering his hand, seeing large white wings crossed over the front of the creature's body. They were as pure a white as fresh fallen snow, and they trembled now, before slowly parting. Lezard couldn't help himself, he let out a gasp to see what the wings were attached to.

It was a woman, beautiful and exotic, pale skin a stark contrast to the tanned maidens on the lake's shore, with hair the likes of which he had never before seen. It was as though moonlight it self had been captured, rendered into touchable form that flowed down from the top of her head to the back of her knees. It was tied back in a loose braid, a few stray wisps escaping their confines to caress her cheeks.

Unlike the maidens who watched her, this woman was dressed, garbed in stiff armor, shaded a cobalt blue. A long white skirt was on her legs, with high slits on both sides, revealing tempting glimpse of her thighs as she walked across the water. Lezard watched as her feet stepped across the watery surface as though it was solid ice, wings lightly fluttering to keep her afloat. She reached the shore, and it was then that the gathered women converged on the battle maiden.

Their voices were high in excitement, yelling things out to her, eagerly touching her. They surrounded her, blocking the woman from his view, making Lezard frown. For now he could only see the tips of the feathers that decorated the helm on her head, the rest of her was loss to him. He impatiently willed the women to move, wanting, no needing to see the lovely winged one once more.

It was as though they had heard his unspoken command, parting, and Lezard barely stifled his gasp in time. Hands were touching the maiden, carefully removing her armor piece by piece, leaving her garbed in a thin white shift. Her arms raised, hands reaching for the feathered helm, and upon her fingers lifting the helmet from her head, the wings on her back seemed to melt away, twin beams of light that sank back into her shoulder blades.

Someone was already reaching for the helmet, taking it off her hands, even as more people touched her, laughing now, helping her out of her dress. Lezard's eyes were huge, and his breathing picked up, watching as they tugged at the ties on her shoulder. The slip eased down, the woman catching it before her breasts could be revealed, Lezard biting back a groan of disappointment.

The woman turned, presenting him with her back, long hair hiding much of her body from his view. Lezard felt his fingers digging into the tree bark, the pain forcing him to stay still, to not give in to the temptation to move forward. He watched jealously as the other women touched her, stroked their hands down the length of her mane in the very manner he longed too. Hair that was lifted up, to reveal the line of her neck, the slope of her back as hands reached for the ties on the waist of her shift, tugging them loose. He cursed as her hair was dropped, once again obscuring his view as the white shift crumpled to the ground, the maiden stepping out of it. And then she was running, feet splashing into the water, the woman going up to her knees before she dived in, submerging completely.

Lezard held his breath, just watching and waiting, staring at the spot she had last been seen. His patience was rewarded, the woman surging upwards, hair flipping back wetly against her skin. Lezard nearly choked as he saw her beauty revealed to him for the first time, large breasts wet with water, beads of it dripping down her skin. His eyes followed the trail of the water, lower and lower, until to his disappointment, the rest of her stayed hidden in the water.

She seemed to sigh, hands reaching up to her brow, running her fingers through her hair. The other maidens were wading out to her, carrying soap and towels, smiling though subdued, not as playful as they had been earlier in the day. They treated this newcomer differently, almost reverently, flocking around her like eager servants. She ate up the attention, holding out her arms, allowing soapy towels to glide across her skin, even as another touched her hair massaging shampoo into it.

Lezard nearly lost all control when hands cupped and squeezed the maiden's breasts, dribbling soap across her curves. Downwards the towel went, dabbing at her waist, disappearing into the water. He shifted uncomfortably, pants growing tighter and tighter, knowing he was heavily aroused and unable to do anything about it. He wanted to be the one touching her, the one bathing her, sure he could get her far cleaner than these maidens, even as he longed to dirty her body in another way.

She was ducking under the water again, submerging completely to wash off the soap and shampoo. Upon resurfacing, she was moving, swimming towards the shore, the maidens quick to follow her. She paused, setting her feet down on shallow ground, slowly rising up, the water falling from her body, and now she was displayed fully for Lezard's appreciative eyes, soft moonlight a perfect frame for her ethereal beauty. With a low moan, Lezard leaned against the tree, every fiber of his being longing to go to her. If he could have one wish granted at this very moment, it would be the chance to touch her, to make her his.

His eyes tracked her every movement, watching as she climbed up on top a boulder, dangling her finely muscled legs into the water. A blonde maiden approached her, touching her hair, and at her nod, began braiding it for her once more. The other maidens began playing among the shallows, small wild shrieks as they splashed each other, though they were careful to avoid splashing the maiden Lezard had begun to think of as HIS.

Hair bound back in the braid she had worn earlier, the maiden sat quietly, staring across the lake, leaving Lezard to wonder as to what she thought about. She sat like that for quite some time, letting the cool breeze of the night dry her body. And then she was standing, the maidens falling quiet at her movement. At a nod from her they reluctantly left the waters, heading towards the bushes where their clothing had been stored.

They approached her first, helping her slide into the shift, Lezard biting his lip hard enough to draw blood as he stifled his protesting no. Armor was fastened into place, gauntlets eased onto her arms, greaves buckled onto her legs. She held the helmet before her chest, just watching as the other girls got dressed. Lezard was surprised to see them wearing armor, each also holding up a feathered helm. Slowly his maiden placed the helmet on her head, and light flared out her back, taking on solid form, turning into immense white wings.

She was giving an experimental flap of her wings, Lezard almost missing what happened next. The maidens placed their helmets on, and they start to glow, their bodies twisting. He blinked, seeing the maidens were gone, and in their place were large birds, swanlike in nature. Surely his eyes showed his confusion, but before he could begin to process what happened, the maiden was lifting up into the air. The swans called out to her, spreading their wings, and with a rustle of feathers, they took were up in the air.

Light played about the maidens body, that same golden glow he had seen earlier, increasing in intensity until he was forced to look away, seeing the after image of it burned behind his close eyelids. When he risked opening his eyes, the battle maiden and her flock were gone, vanishing without a trace into the night sky. He stared upwards, trying to see, hoping for one last glimpse of the maiden, but only the moon, white and looking full, gazed back at him.

With a depressed sigh, he was moving, body stiff from being in one position for so long. He half stumbled through the bushes, breaking into a run as he ran towards the shore. There was feathers scattered all over the sand, proof that he had not imagined the magical birds. And laying amidst the feathers, was one long strand of silver, curling into itself, gleaming before his eyes.

Lezard fell to his knees, hands shaking as he reached for the hair, taking it carefully between forefinger and thumb. He held it up before his face, staring at the platinum hair, knowing it was unmistakable as being something that belong to HER. With a shaky sigh, he rubbed the hair against his cheek, once again casting his eyes upwards. He would see the maiden again...and next time...next time she would be his.


	2. Chapter 2

A whole month had passed by since Lezard had seen the wondrous sight of the bathing maiden and her entourage. A full thirty days, and countless hours since he had last laid eyes on the beauty that had stolen away his heart. And every single day, without fail, Lezard Valeth returned to the Ancient Forest of Spirits, his feet having worn a path through the brush, straightway to the trees around the lake. And though he tried to be patient, making not a sound, still the otherworldly females did not return to the lake. It was enough to make him despair on ever seeing the platinum haired maiden again, and his heart screamed in protest at the thought.

Lezard was not idle as he waited. He shunned books, for they had little information to give him. Not when he had the philosopher's stone at his beck and command. It was a wealth of knowledge, easily surpassing that of the world's, and all at his fingertips. All he had to do was look for it, and look he did. He spent his nights pouring over the stone, squinting at it's center, demanding it give up it's secrets. His patience was eventually rewarded, a face was given up to him, that of the maiden.

He learned she was a Valkyrie, the mystical Goddess of Fate, the Chooser of the slain. Such knowledge did not deter him in the slightest, it only added to her allure and intrigue. He learned those women that had accompanied her were her shield maidens, specially chosen einherjar that had been granted the gift of bird form so that they might travel easier among the realm of Midgard. Their helmets were the key to this magic, the feathered helms containing a brief sparkle of power from Lord Odin himself. Even the Valkyrie herself could not transform without her feathered helm, needing Odin's blessing to form those beautiful wings of her. Lezard quickly realized that if he wanted to capture the Valkyrie he needed to get his hands on her helmet, to trap her here on this mortal plain. Only then could he approach her.

He tried not to let his mind wander, tried to prevent himself from losing time to the fantasies that took hold of him when he thought about what he would do to the maiden...with the Valkyrie. He tightened his hands around the oak of the tree, letting the bark dig into his flesh, let the brief pain tear him away from his fanciful desires. He shook his head, frowning, looking around. Somewhere hidden in the bushes was his servant Bellion, the green orge like homunculus no stranger to his master's dark deeds. Bellion had accompanied Lezard on many past kidnapping attempts, and was an old pro at snatching women from their homes. Even now he blended seamlessly among the green shrubbery, watching and waiting for his master's signal.

Lezard was thankful for his minion's loyalty, glad his pea sized brain kept him from complaining about the endless waiting this mission forced them to endure. If anything, Bellion was even better at waiting than Lezard, able to sit still for hours at a time, barely breathing, not even blinking his eyes as he stared. It was almost unnerving the way he became like a living statue, silent and unmoving.

Lezard let out a sigh, one of sheer frustration. It was getting late, and he was beginning to fear the Valkyrie was not coming. Would she force him to endure another twenty-four hours without her, force him to content himself with memories of how she had looked emerging from the water like some sea nymph? He was fearing that very thing when the sound of wings were heard. Birds were calling out, elegant sounding trumpets, feathers falling as they flew overhead, unaware of the man on the ground.

He watched as the birds circled the lake, carefully scouting out the area. He held his breath, willing himself to be made invisible, not daring to move or even think for fear of them somehow noticing his presence. They flew around the circumference of the lake, once, twice, a total of three times before landing on the water. The swans slowly glided towards the shore, taking their sweet time, Lezard watching them all. As before the Valkyrie was not among them, the maiden seeming to shun the sunlight, even as her servants delighted in it.

Lezard watched as the birds walked across the shore, wings coming forward to touch their small heads. They seemed to shimmer, light flaring up all around them, and though he tried to keep watch, he was forced to look away. When he returned his gaze to the lake side, the birds were no more, six tanned battle maidens in their place, holding their feathered helms in their hands.

They walked over to the bushes, setting the helmets down, quick to shed the rest of their armor. They moved fast, but not carelessly, making sure not to dent the metal of their clothing, carefully folding up their dresses onto the ground. And then they were off, running to the water, laughing and chasing each other. It was a race to see who could make it to the lake the quickest, a tall blonde emerging as the victor.

Lezard watched them play with a hot surge of impatience, unmoved by their nakedness. He had no interest in these vapid, shallow creatures, their bodies doing little to arouse him, not since he had seen what true beauty was. Only the Goddess, the Valkyrie could move him, she alone made his heart beat and his blood boil, and he knew he would go mad without her in his life.

Hours seemed to go by slowly, a torturous crawl as Lezard waited for the Valkyrie to arrive. Panic flared in him as he idly wondered if she might not show up this time. The maidens in the water gave no sign of waiting for anyone, not even sparing a glance at the sky. Perhaps she wasn't coming, would she deny him her presence, make him wait another whole month for her? He didn't think he could survive waiting any longer, surely he would die without her, withering away to nothing. Already he found it hard to eat, hard to sleep, all his thoughts and actions consumed by her. Lezard knew he was thinner yet, love sickness making him lose his appetite, and dark circles colored his eyes from lack of sleep. He'd be paler yet if not for all the time he spent out in the sun waiting for her.

Even as he fretted and worried, a cool wind rustled the tree branches, causing him to look up and gasp. It was not a sudden breeze that assaulted the trees, but flapping wings that stirred them up. Lezard stared at the large shadow, watching as it flew past the now risen moon, watched as it---she made her way to the lake. If he wasn't staring so hard at her traveling form he would have noticed the maidens pausing in the water, lifting up their hands in greeting to the Valkyrie. He almost didn't look away when the light became blinding, so intent on her was he that he was willing to risk the loss of his eyes, just to keep staring. But good sense prevailed, and at the last second he shut them tight, cursing himself a fool.

When he opened them, she was already walking across the water, her wings making soft fluttering movements. She reached the shore, the maidens running to her side, Lezard's body tensing up as he fought not to rush to her. Instead he sat back and waited, watching as she removed her feathered helm, seeing her wings melt back into her body. He tore his eyes away from the Valkyrie only long enough to watch as one of the maidens took the helmet from her. He made careful note of where she sat it down, knowing it would be disastrous of him to grab the wrong helmet!

Lezard kept on staring at the spot the helmet lay, even though every fiber in his being wanted to stare at the Valkyrie and her undressing. Instead he watched the helmet, seeing women return to it's spot to add the cobalt blue armor around it. He listened, hearing the splash of water, hearing voices talking as they followed the Valkyrie out into the middle of the lake. He quickly glanced upwards, seeing the shore empty, and then he was glancing back at the Valkyire's armor, licking his lips nervously.

This was it! The chance he was waiting for! Lezard began moving forward, half crawling through the bushes, carefully stepping over twigs, not making a sound. He had shed his cape for this endeavor, not wanting it to snag on anything. It seemed an eternity to him, but at last he reached the shrubs that bordered the start of the shore. He crouched down behind them, arms reaching forward to touch cold metal. His hands shook with excitement, and he gathered up the pieces of her armor, leaving none behind, not even the white dress she wore underneath it. At last he touched the helmet, and he bundled it up in her shift, wrapping it securely.

Panting, he began dragging her armor up away from the shore, storing it among the trees some distance away. He could not bear to destroy something that belong to her, wanting to leave it where he could come back and find it. Easily reclaim it for his collection of artifacts stolen from the Gods.

Once the armor and helmet were hidden away, Lezard was able to focus in on the beach once more. The Valkyrie was just emerging from the waters, moonlight like a spot light on her skin, casting her in soft illumination. He could see the water on her, and Lezard wanted to trail his tongue over her skin, lick each individual drop up till she was all dry. Soon. He whispered to himself. _Soon._

The Valkyrie made herself comfortable on the boulder, running her hands though her hair, even as the maidens played in the water. One broke away from the bunch, approaching the Valkyrie, tending to her hair. Lezard's eyes practically bore holes into the Valkyrie's form, the man concentrating all his attention on the woman. He saw every sigh, every smile, each quiver of her flesh knowing that soon those sighs and smiles would belong to him, and only to him.

At last the Valkyrie stood, a silent signal for the others to depart from the water. They all made their way to the shore, and headed towards the bushes they had left their clothing by. The Valkyrie stood on the shore, apart from them, unconcerned, waiting for her clothes to be brought to her. Suddenly a cry was heard, a maiden discovering his theft. Other maidens rushed to join the one who had cried, dropping to their knees, digging in the sand, desperate to find the missing armor. Lezard saw the Valkyrie frown, the first displeased expression he had ever seen on her lovely face.

He watched as she strode forward, her walk confident, seeing her mouth fall open as she asked what was the matter. Tearful explanations from the gathered girls, their body posture meek and begging for forgiveness. The Valkyrie frowned harder, bending down to look among the bushes as well. Lezard bit back a chuckle, confident they would not discover what he had done with her armor. They spread out, searching harder and further among the bushes, desperate to find the Valkyrie's armor. And yet they turned up nothing, returning to her empty headed.

Lezard saw the Valkyrie bowing her head in defeat, a deep sigh issuing out of her mouth. Apologetic looks were given her, as the maidens began dressing, pulling on their armor. Lezard was gladdened to see the philosopher's stone had been right, each armor had been specially crafted for each maiden, and could not be given to another. It left the Valkyrie with little choice but to wait on the beach while her maidens took to bird form, presumedly flying off to go get help.

He waited for them to leave, watching the Valkyrie as she stared up at the sky, arms crossed over her chest. He imagined he could see her shivering, rubbing her hands on her arms in an attempt to get warm. She sighed, and was turning back towards the water, staring at it's surface. Minutes passed, and she did not move, just standing there, hugging herself. Lezard wondered what sort of insecurities she was having in the moment, deeming it now time to reveal himself to her.

He wasn't quiet as he moved, letting his body make as much noise as it was prone to, twigs snapping underfoot as he all but ran towards her. She was turning, and he caught sight of cerulean blue eyes widening in shock. Her pretty pink lips parted, and she let out a scream at the sight of him, taking a step backwards. Lezard grinned, advancing on her, watching as she ran into the water, seeking safety in it's icy embrace.

Lezard let out a muffled curse, running after her, feeling the water splash around him, dampening his legs up to the knee. He wasn't the best athlete, but desire quicken his legs, made him speed up and gain on her. His pursuit brought them to the point where water reached their chests, Lezard lunging forward to grab her from behind, ducking them both head first under the water.

The Valkyrie twisted in his arms, kicking out her legs, hands pushing at his chest, trying to break free. Lezard awkwardly hung on to her, trying to rise up out of the water, still clinging to his prize. She screamed in his face, eyes angry, and it delighted him, made him laugh out loud. Her marvelous breasts were pressed against his chest, Lezard keenly aware of every part of her that touched him. His hands were tempted to slide down her body, to touch her in the many ways he had dreamt about all these days past. But he wasn't that far gone, knowing he needed to get her away from the lake, and back to his home before he could do anything with her.

It was with regret that he turned, trying to drag her back through the shallows. She fought him tooth and nail, hands slapping across his face, fingers clawing at his skin and Lezard almost dropped her a few times. He saw Bellion standing stoically at the water's edge, just watching them struggle. Lezard gritted his teeth, and barked out a command, ordering the homunculus to come help him.

Bellion marched into the water, and the Valkyrie screamed at the sight of him, her struggles becoming more frantic. Lezard held on to her arms, watching as Bellion reached for her waist. With a grunt she was lifted up out of the water, tossed over the homunculus' shoulder. Lezard let out a sigh of relief, reaching upwards to push his glasses up his nose. He watched as the Valkyrie began hurling out curses, beating her fists against Bellion's back, her legs kicking up as she attempted to get free.

"It's no use struggling." Lezard told her, but she ignored him, still intent on reclaiming her freedom. Lezard sighed, and shrugged his shoulders, content to let the maiden tire herself out in this manner. He clambered out of the water, clothes clinging wetly to him, already raising a hand. Shouting out the words to the teleportation spell, seeing blue light circle around them. The Valkyrie ceased her struggles with a gasp, recognizing the magic as something powerful. Lezard smiled, hoping to impress her with his talents for spells.

The light flared up around them, seeking to wash over them. The area around the trio seemed to waver and distort as though from an immense heat, and with a ringing sound that echoed out over the water, the trio vanished from sight...


	3. Chapter 3

The door swung shut, an instant before the crystal pitcher smashed into the wood, trailing a dark red liquid down it's surface and onto the floor. Lezard fought with his instincts to turn and look at the mess, the man hearing the shards crunch underneath his foot as he moved. Instead he stared at the woman who had thrown the pitcher, his body language reading cautious as he stepped towards her.

The Valkyrie's eyes narrowed in hatred, and she cast about for another object to throw. He took advantage of her distraction to sneak closer to her, watching as her teeth flashed, pearl white in a snarl. Delicate fingers lifted up the bowl of soup, still hot and steaming, the woman tossing it in his direction. Lezard ducked, and the bowl crashed into the wall over his shoulder, stray bits of soup decorating his cloak.

He started to speak, intent on ordering her to calm down, when he saw the look in the maiden's eyes. For one brief instant she smiled, and it was beautiful even as it was deadly. His eyes followed hers, seeing the object that lay atop the silver tray. Time seemed to freeze for an instant, and then he was moving, in perfect unison with her. Lezard seemed to all but fly across the room, his hand closing around her wrist as she reached for the fork.

The Valkyrie screamed, impertinent rage on her face as she tried to tug her hand free. Her jerky movements distracted him, before he could stop her, she grabbed hold of the fork with her free hand. Lezard inwardly cursed, even as she slashed her hand upwards, trying to jab him with the fork. Somehow he maintained his grip on her wrist, flinching to the side, the fork coming dangerously close to the side of his face. It may not be a knife, but it could still do some damage, especially if she was to thrust the fork into his eye.

They tussled with each other for several seconds, the time ticking away into a full minute before Lezard was able to wrest the fork from her hand. She screamed, wordless anger and slapped him, causing him to see stars. Stunned, he shook his head, making a grab for her. She gasped as his hands closed around her arms, Lezard jerking her against his body. Blue eyes stared into his, wide and luminous, showing off tiny reflections of his face. He could get lost in her eyes, and Lezard found himself bending forward, touching his mouth to hers.

Her lips were soft against his, just the right amount of plumpness to them, Lezard licking his tongue across her bottom lip. He felt the hardness then, her teeth trying to bite down on his tongue, forcing him to regretfully draw back from the kiss. He sighed, and stared at her, forcing himself to be content with merely holding her. She thrashed about in his arms, wiggling furiously though she could not get free. It only caused her body to move against his, rubbing in a most delightful way that further aroused his interest in her.

"What am I going to do with you?" He sighed, staring in frustration at the beauty in his arms. Her lips parted, angry babble rushing out of her mouth, the words beautiful but foreign to his ears. It was the language of the Gods, having an ethereal quality to it, and was far removed from the Norse he spoke. "I know you can't understand me." He continued. "But if you would just try to eat something..." Lezard cautiously let go of one of her arms to gesture at the remaining food on the tray.

The Valkyrie kept her eyes on his face, not even deigning to look at his offering of food. "Please." He tried out his most charming smile, the one guaranteed to make many a maiden swoon. It seemed to have no effect on the woman, she merely snorted, a haughty expression on her face. "You must keep up your strength..." Several days had passed since he had brought her to his tower, and yet the woman refused to eat. It worried him, even as he idly wondered if a Goddess could starve to death.

A one syllable word was her answer to his pleading tone, clear in it's curt manner as to being a refusal. Lezard sighed, staring deeply into her eyes. "I wonder if you CAN understand me? You've given no sign of speaking my language and yet..." She cocked her head to the side, but didn't speak, just watching him carefully. He sighed again, eyes looking over her slender form. He told himself he was merely looking to see if there was any sign of weight loss in the maiden, but really he just liked looking at her body. Even clothed as it now was, it was still a sight to behold in the form fitting clothing he had garbed her in.

She shifted, uncomfortable with where his eyes currently looked, and this time Lezard allowed the Valkyrie to escape his grasp. She immediately flew to the other side of the room, intent on keeping her distance from him. She still looked at him angrily, but at least she made no move to do further bodily harm towards him.

"Can you at least tell me your name?" Lezard asked, choosing to stay standing in the center of the bedroom. She stared uncomprehending at him, and he sighed. "Lezard..." He drew out the syllables of his name, pointing to himself. A sulky expression was his answer, even as he repeated his name. "Lezard...now you try..."

With a put upon expression on her face, the Valkyrie made a sound that was not quite his name. "Rezardo..."

"Almost..." He smiled, pointing to himself once more. "Lezard.."

"Le...Lezard..."

"Good...! And you?" Lezard looked expectantly at the maiden. A rush of words was his answer, angry chatter that was most definitely not a name. Lezard sighed in frustration, shaking his head no. She continued that angry talking of hers, assaulting his ears with words he had no hope of understanding. With a forlorn expression, he contented himself to merely gaze upon her, listening to her melodious voice speak without ceasing. She seemed to have the power to go on for hours without tiring herself out, even as her words grew less angry and became more urgent.

"Enough...!" He shouted suddenly, and then softened at her shocked expression. "Enough." Lezard repeated softly, running his hands through his hair. "I can't understand you, though I can guess at the words. You want me to let you go, don't you?" It would have been too much to hope for a nod of understanding from her. He sighed deeply. "I won't do it. Do you understand? I won't and I can't. I love you far too much to ever let you go!" A shake of his head then, a bitter laugh. "The most I can offer you in that regard is to leave you alone at night...to not force myself on you...though it's hard...so hard not to..." He closed his eyes, recalling the image of how she looked naked. Lezard could still remember the first time he had seen the Valkyrie maiden bathing. The scene was painted in on his mind, vivid details burned into his memory as though they had happened just moments ago. It forced him to take deep, even breaths, forced him to gain control of himself, even as he groaned in frustration.

"I...I have to go now..." He said, speaking more for his benefit than hers. "Do try to eat something my dear." With a sweep of his cape, he turned, heading towards the room's sole exit. Again he heard the sound of glass crunching under foot, and he muttered to himself, speaking of sending his green skinned servant in to clean up the mess the Valkyrie had made.

He opened the door, stepping out into the hallway. Lezard heard the rustle of her skirts, but he was quicker than she, closing the door before she could reach it. Again she shouted angrily, and he heard her dainty fists slap against the wood. She all but screamed out her anger, kicking and pulling at the door, even as he locked it with his magic. Lezard didn't bother to linger outside her doorway, having tired of listening to her yells and pleas. With a world weary sigh he was moving, walking down the corridor, mindful of the darkness that seeped into this part of the tower, the shadows not completely chased away by the many torches he had lit.

The floor began to tilt downwards, smooth stone turning into narrow steps that he clambered down upon. His booted heels made little sound on the stone, soft leather muting his footsteps. It took not more than a minute for Lezard to reached the next landing of his tower, the mage traveling the corridor with a heavy heart as his thoughts focused on the Valkyrie. So consumed with her was he, that Lezard was halfway into the kitchen before he realized there was a woman sitting at his table.

She was beautiful, though her blond haired beauty could not compare to the ethereal loveliness that was the Valkyrie. The woman saw him and scowled, the only greeting he got as she popped fat green grapes into her mouth.

"Hello Mystina..." Lezard said wearily, heading towards the kitchen's bar. He was in need of a good stiff drink.

"Lezard..." The woman, Mystina said, around a mouthful of juicy grapes. She nodded at him, quickly gulping down the fruit. "What was so important that you had Bellion come fetch me at so late an hour?!" She sniffed, haughty. "This is interfering with my beauty sleep, you know."

"Come now Mystina..." Lezard allowed a smile to cross his face as he poured himself a pint of green colored tonic. "We both know you'd be up at this late hour, studying whatever it is that has your current interest captured..." He added a lump of sugar to the drink, watching as it sank to the bottom of his glass, slow to melt. Mystina snorted in disgust, and Lezard sought to soothe her with the following words. "Besides, beauty such as yours is not so easily vanquished by a lack of sleep." He laughed then, bringing the glass to his lips, smirking. "We'd all be beautiful if sleep was the cause of such things."

"You haven't even diluted that with water you fool." Mystina snapped, not appearing to be placated by his praise. "You're going to be sick in the morning if you drink that straight up."

"Let me worry about the repercussions." He said, and then took a long hard swing of the green draught. It burned his mouth, the liquid hot and thick as it rolled down his throat. He made a face as he swallowed, commenting that the first sip was always the most painful.

"If you've merely called me over to watch you drink yourself silly, I'm leaving." Mystina replied, slamming the remaining grapes onto the table.

"Wait..." He hastily downed the remains of his drink, gasping at the strong taste of the liquid. "Don't go..." He held out a hand imploringly. "I need your help."

"Help? You?" Mystina arched an eyebrow, placing her hands on her hips. She stared at him, curious for a few seconds before she began to laugh. "Since when do you need help from anyone?! Let alone me?" But she remained where she was, her interest plain to read on her face.

Lezard winced, even as he poured himself some more absinthe. "Believe me, I hate to admit this, but I'm at an impasse. I don't know who else to turn to."

"Gee thanks. That makes me feel so wanted Lezard." She said scathingly.

"Don't be like that Mysty. You know how hard it is for me to ask for help..." Lezard replied, this time taking her advice and diluting the drink with some water. He then dipped a finger into his cup before bringing it to his lips, testing the taste of the drink. He nodded in satisfaction, seemingly oblivious to Mystina's impatience.

"What's in it for me?" She asked at last, unable to bear his silence any longer.

"Think of it..." He smirked, inhaling the scent of his drink. "As payment for all the favors I've done for you." She frowned at him, crossing her arms over her chest, preparing to put on a stubborn display. "Come now Mysty..." Lezard wheedled, setting down the glass. "You owe me. And what I ask is something that will cost you so little. You won't even have to use any magic."

She glared at him. "It's not something perverted is it? Lezard I swear, if you've called me over, merely to hit on my again I'll..."

"It's not that!" He gave her a withering look. "Geez...I make one mistake while I'm drunk, and you never let me live it down..." She opened her mouth to speak, but Lezard was quickly talking over her. "Come...I have something to show you..." He gestured for her to come closer, the blonde magician reluctantly moving towards his side with a put upon sigh.

"Watch..." Lezard ordered, and he spilled the remaining water into a bowl set out a top the bat's counter top. His gloved hand waved across the top of it, it's passage stirring up the water beneath his hand. Colors swirled into the clear liquid, and they shimmered, blurring together as they formed a bedroom.

"Lezard what...?"

"SHHH!" He shushed her, eyes intent on the water. The image became more focused, and the scene shifted, showing a pacing woman walking back and forth before a barred window. Mystina gasped to see her, grudging admiration in her eyes as she looked upon the stunning young woman.

"Who is that?" She whispered, mesmerized by the maiden.

"The woman I love." He said simply, and by the look on his face, Mystina knew his words to be true.

"Wow..." She glanced back at the water, staring at the woman. "And what does this have to do with me?"

"Everything..." Lezard sighed, and let the water grow blank, Mystina sorry to see the maiden's image gone. "Mystina I need you to talk to her..."

"Why can't you do it yourself?" She asked suspiciously. "Surely..." She laughed then. "You don't expect me to put in a good word for you!" She smirked, and they both knew she was hardly the type to paint a pretty picture of Lezard.

"I'm desperate..." Lezard admitted. "I need to be able to talk with her, but the language proves a barrier."

"Oh?" Mystina smiled, now knowing why he needed her help. She was an expert at languages, she could speak several, including some that were ancient and long out of use. "What language does she speak?" She thought back to the platinum colored hair and icy blue eyes she had gotten a glimpse of. "I can't tell by her coloring what region of Midgard she is from."

"She's not from Midgard." Lezard was too quiet as he said this, and Mystina stared at him in surprise.

"Of course she has to be from Midgard!" The blonde was annoyed. "Where else could she be from? She's human isn't she?"

"Oh Mysty..." Lezard sighed breathlessly, eyes shining with a dreamy look to his face. "She's so much more than human..." He smiled then. "She's far too perfect to be one of us..."

"I can see you've got it bad..." Mystina rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Honestly Lezard, this is a bit sickening, to see you caught in the grip of true love."

"It is true, isn't it..." he whispered. "That's why I had to take steps to make sure she was mine..."

"What are you talking about now?" demanded the female mage, hands on her hips.

"I think to properly understand, I need to show you..." He gestured with his hand for her to follow him. "Come Mystina...it's time you see this tower's second greatest treasure..."


	4. Chapter 4

Mystina had been hesitant to step into the narrow room, feeling oddly claustrophobic as she gazed upon the walls separated by a mere three feet. Lezard's explanation of it being a magical room, one that eased the burden of walking down numerous flights of stairs, hardly reassured her. She nearly jumped when Lezard pulled the gate shut, the metal making a loud sound as it moved, grinding across the floor to latch onto the wall. A smile was on Lezard's face, the man amused by her nervousness. She flashed him a scowl, irritated by both his mirth and the room.

"Now what?" demanded Mystina, hands on her hips. Her shoulder was up against his, the room being a tight fit that forced her to endure close quarters with the man.

"Now we ride..." Lezard touched a panel on the wall, touching round circles that lit up as his fingers grazed across them. The room suddenly shook, Mystina unable to stifle the startled gasp that escaped her lips. With a loud groaning, the room began to actually move, quickly descending downwards at a pace far more rapid than they could ever travel on foot.

"Lezard!"

"Relax Mystina...It's merely a magical lift...I believe the ancients called it an elevator." explained Lezard, crossing his arms over his chest. His foot tapped an impatient tune on the floor, wishing the lift could travel even faster than it's current speed.

"Well I don't like it." muttered Mystina, wondering what other devices Lezard had unearthed in his quest for power.

"It's no more unsettling than a teleportation spell." pointed out Lezard with a smile.

"Speak for yourself." She snapped, and they both fell silent. She fought with the queasy feeling in her stomach, a feeling not unlike the time she had been sick on a ship to Hai Lin. At least this time the mage managed to keep her food down. She knew Lezard would never let her forget it if she was to be ill in his tower. She concentrated on the sound of the room moving, realizing they were slowing down. The lift touched down on the floor almost gentle like, Mystina letting out a relieved sigh.

She watched as Lezard touched the gate, pulling it back to reveal a windowless room. It was thankfully much larger than the elevator, and she hurriedly stepped out of the small, confining space. Her heels clicked loudly on the stone, and she paused to look back at Lezard. He gestured for her to go ahead, and she began carefully climbing down the staircase.

It was only a few steps, her motion quickly brought Mystina down to the floor. She gazed about the room, lips pursed together in disdain. It was a dungeon, thankfully empty except for the two mages. Rusted manacles hung on the walls, the dark brown of dried blood on them. Splatters of blood decorated the floor, faded in color as though someone, Bellion most likely, had tried to scrub away the signs of them.

Some of the blood fell in distinct patterns, and Mystina idly wondered what sort of spells Lezard had worked to require such a sacrifice. She shuddered, realizing she was better off not knowing. Implements of torture were laid out on a wooden work table, they too rusted and uncared for. Thick blocks of stones made up the wall, moss finding a way to grow in between the cracks.

Mystina was not at all surprised to see the room looked very much like every other dungeon she had seen. It would seem designers had little imagination when it came to creating prisons, and even Lezard with all his magic, and inventions was not immune from this aspect of mundane life.

"Lezard..." She drew out his name with a hiss, still looking around the room. "Just why have you brought me here of all places?"

"I told you..."

"Yes, I know what you said." She cut him off before he could complete his sentence, placing her hands on her hips. "But a dungeon is hardly suitable place to keep such a thing. Plus I see no sign of this second greatest treasure you boast of."

"I wouldn't keep it out in the open." Lezard flashed her a look, Mystina getting the feeling he thought her a bit dimwitted for even suggesting such a thing. "And like you said, who would check a dungeon for items of value?" He was moving forward, walking towards the wall farthest from her. He glanced over his shoulder at Mystina, gesturing for her to approach.

She did so, eyes alight with curiosity. Lezard knelt down, hands brushing over the stones, whispering some words softly under his breath. They were a harsh, guttural sound, one of the dead languages of Midgard. The stones glowed for a second, scripted runes flowing across the front of one, powerful magic being revealed. That stone shifted, moving forward just enough to allow Lezard to grip it with his finger tips.

His face showed the strain as he pulled the block towards him, and with a groan he set it down on the floor. Darkness was in the space left behind by the stone, a hollow space Lezard was able to reach into and withdraw an object. It was a helmet, shaded a cobalt blue color, with feather pinions attached on both sides.

"That's it?" Mystina stifled a laugh, even as Lezard cradled the feathered helm in his arms. "That's the great treasure?" This time she snorted, shaking her head no. "All this fuss, all this...glamour and production for a piece of armor."

"It is more than a piece of armor, Mysty!" Lezard was anything but upset with her, a crooked smile on his face. "Touch it and you'll see..."

"I see nothing more than a flimsy helmet..." Mystina sighed, but humored him, reaching out with her hand. The instant her fingertips touched the metal, she gasped, feeling a spark of power travel up her arm. "What is that?!" Her voice was too loud, ringing out in the dungeon's walls. She kept her hand pressed to the metal, almost caressing the cobalt material.

Lezard was smiling, eyes looking satisfied. "It's the power of the Gods."

"The Gods...?" She felt almost dreamy as she petted the helmet, thrilling to the power it emitted. It was like nothing she had ever felt, and she realized she wanted to taste more of it's power.

"Yes. Odin's to be more precise." Lezard laughed then.

"Whereever did you find such a thing?" asked Mystina, fingering one of the white feathers. They were so soft, fragile looking with pointed ends sharp enough to prick her finger on. The helmet seemed to absorb her blood, the drop of red melting into the metal so as not to stain it's pristine color with her filth.

"That is of no matter. It's mine now..." A self satisfied smile was on his face. "As is it's owner."

"Owner?" Realization dawned in her eyes, Mystina jerking her gaze away from the helmet to his face. "No...don't tell me...that girl...Lezard no...she's here?!" He merely nodded in reply, and she let out a cry. "You fool!" It took all her will power to draw her hands away from the helmet, but the urge to hit him was stronger than the call of divine energy.

"OW!!" Lezard nearly dropped the helmet, shooting her an angry look. "What was that for?!"

"You're an idiot!" seethed Mystina, hitting him upside his head a second time. "You know not what you mess with. How could you bring her here...she's not human...I don't know what she is, but if she..."

"She is a Goddess." Lezard interrupted, his voice soft. "A Valkyrie..."

"A death chooser?!" gasped Mystina. "Oh great. Wonderful. You really know how to pick them, don't you?!" She scowled at him. "And you just had to get me involved to!!" He merely shrugged, pushing the helmet back into the space of the wall. She was sorry to see it go, but her anger was still palpable. "Lezard! Just what do you think you're going to do with a Goddess?!"

A perverted grin was her answer, and she rolled her eyes in annoyance. "You can't be serious."

"I love her Mysty." Lezard answered. "I mean to make her my wife."

"Oh Odin..." She felt a headache coming on, and she lifted her hand, rubbing at her temple. "You are serious..."

"And I need you to help..."

"Oh no...no no no..." Mystina shook her head hard, seeing her hair flying around her face. "I want no part in your crazy schemes!"

"You have to! You owe me!!" Lezard informed her with a smirk. "Besides, you know you're intrigued...Just think of what you could learn by talking with her."

"That's a dirty trick and you know it!" Mystina told him, angry that he used her insatiable thirst for knowledge against her.

"Please...just talk to her Mystina..." He said, his purple eyes imploring.

"Are you asking me...or begging me?" She said, watching as his eyes narrowed in annoyance.

He chose not to reply to that, instead telling her this. "If you won't do it for me, do it for her. Think of it Mysty...how she must feel...all alone in a strange place...unable to converse to make even her most simplest needs known."

"I'm not completely heartless..." muttered the blonde. "I can just imagine how she must feel...with you as her captor!"

"Captor's such a harsh word!" protested Lezard. "I prefer to think of myself as her humble host." Mystina snorted in reply. "I am!! I am her SLAVE, her most devoted, most ardent worshipper...I would do anything for her, anything at all."

"Except let her go." pointed out Mystina.

"Please." Such a simple word from him, his eyes earnest as he gazed on her.

"Fine." She threw up her hands in the air, a loud sigh issuing out of her. "I'll talk to her."

"Oh Mystina, you won't regret it!!" He leapt to his feet, coming forward to hug her excitedly.

"Yeah, yeah...keep telling me that, and maybe eventually I'll believe it." She pulled out of his hug, skin crawling at having been touched by him.

He was grinning from ear to ear, but his happiness didn't make him careless. Lezard turned back to the wall, bending over to lift up the stone. Mystina was surprised he had the strength to move such a heavy object, realizing the scrawny wizard was stronger than he looked. With a groan, he pushed the block into the wall, and began chanting the words to the spell.

When the light of his magic faded away, the stone looked the same as all the others. And yet Lezard ran a critical eye over it's surface, checking to make sure it was perfect in it's concealment. Again Mystina found herself rolling her eyes in annoyance, and said, "It's fine Lezard. No one will be able to tell you have a hidey hole in there."

"Better safe than sorry Mystina." Lezard replied. "I did not get to where I am by being hasty."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever..." She was turning away, heading towards the stairs. Footsteps sounded behind her, Lezard following her. "Can we wait until morning to talk to your dream girl?" She stifled a yawn. "I'm rather tired, and I doubt she'll be in a receptive mood if we interrupt her beauty sleep."

Lezard frowned, but agreed to the request. "Very well then Mystina. I can wait one more day."

"Eeew..." She visibly shuddered. "You sounded so creepy just then." She had reached the elevator, and she paused waiting for Lezard to catch up. "You know Lezard...just because I might be able to converse with her, doesn't mean she's going to suddenly fall into your arms and love you."

"I know that!!"

"Do you?" She arched an eyebrow, watching as he pulled open the gate. "I get the feeling you are pinning all your hopes on this...and love just doesn't work that way. You kidnapped her for Odin's sake!"

"A mere technicality. One easily gotten over with." Lezard said smoothly, stepping into the elevator. "Coming?"

She sighed, looking with dread at the small room. Gathering her strength, Mystina stepped inside. It was either ride the lift, or remain behind in the dungeon. Neither option was appealing. "I just hope this doesn't all blow up in our faces."

"I've used the lift many a time. It's never fallen apart on me." replied Lezard. He pulled the gate closed, the loud bang muting Mystina's next words.

"I wasn't talking about the elevator..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued...

Michelle

Kaelin, first review goes to you! Sorry to hear about your stomach problems, they suck. And yes, three cheers for LezaLenne!

Lizard, I wouldn't be surprised if you heard a variation of the celestial maiden. I first read it in a book that took the basis for it off of 1001 nights. With the bird maiden, and her magical feather robe that gave her wings. The Japanese have a similar tale, about stealing the robe of a heavenly maiden and trapping her on earth. So I wouldn't be surprised if there was more variations out there. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Mystina had found it difficult to sleep that night, her thoughts running wild in her head. She kept thinking about the helmet, and the power it emitted, recalling how good it had felt to be caressed by energy that was divine in nature. It tempted her, filled her head with silly thoughts, invading her dreams. Though not all of what she dreamt was pleasant. Dreams had a way of twisting subconscious fears, making them all the more terrifying.

She could still recall the last dream, of Odin himself coming down to punish her and Lezard for daring to trifle with the Gods. She had begged and she had pleaded for her life, insisting she had nothing to do with the kidnapping of the Valkyrie. And yet she had been wearing the helmet on her head, proof positive that she was an accomplice to Lezard's foul deed.

Mystina had awakened from the nightmare with a scream, her hand to her throat, thinking she could feel the God's hand squeezing down on her wind pipe. So real was the imagined pain, that she spent several minutes in front of a mirror checking for bruises on her neck. She was relieved to see none, and yet she couldn't help but feel that the dream had been a warning.

She was still gazing at her reflection when Lezard knocked on the door. "Just a minute!" called out Mystina, hastily tying close the robe she wore over her nightgown. She was unsurprised to see him visiting her so early in the morning, having a fine idea of just how eager he was to be able to communicate with the Valkyrie.

"I'm coming!" She snarled as he banged harder on the door. "Geez Lezard, show some patience!" She exclaimed as she unlocked the door. He all but barreled past her into the room, fully dressed and looking bright eyed for so early in the morning.

"Believe me Mystina, you have no idea how patient I've been." Lezard retorted, gaze slowly traveling up and down her robed form. Mystina scowled, and pulled the robe tighter around her, not liking the way he looked her over. "I've had her here for little over a week, and I've been nothing but a gentleman." He ignored her amused snort, continuing. "I've behaved...kept my hands to myself..."

Mystina looked surprised. "That's so unlike you."

"I know!" He exclaimed. "But I want her to LIKE me. So I've done my best to control myself around her." Lezard let out a deep sigh. "You've no idea how hard it's been!

I...I want to touch her, to kiss her, to...love her..." He closed his eyes, seeming to imagine performing those actions, and let out a lusty moan.

Mystina made a face. "Spare me your fantasies...it's too early in the morning for this..."

"It's not that early...it's nearly half past seven!" exclaimed Lezard.

Mystina moaned. "Not all of us are morning people like you are." She tsked, shaking her head. "Give me a chance to get dressed, will you?"

"Already taken care of..." Before she could stop him, Lezard was waving his hands over her body, her robe and nightgown starting to glow with magic. Mystina made a protesting sound, but it was too late, her clothes twisted and changed, loose fitting cotton becoming form fitting satin. She glanced down at herself, seeing her purple and white outfit of the night before and sighed.

"You know I hate when you do that!" She all but shouted at him.

He offered no apologies, merely stating this. "You know you would take forever to get dressed if I didn't hurry you along." A chuckle then. "You do like spending far too much time in front of the mirror."

"Hmph..." Mystina stalked away from him to eye herself in the mirrored vanity. Her lips pursed together as she sought to find some mistake she could chastise him for. "Well...at least this time you didn't put my dress on backwards!"

"That almost sounds like a compliment." Lezard grinned.

"It's not!" She shot him a withering glance, reaching for a brush. The blonde practically attacked her hair, viciously stroking the bristles through her long locks in an attempt to work out any tangles. "It's far too early in the morning to be working any magic...I bet the Valkyrie isn't even up yet."

"Oh she's up...and as...feisty as ever." Lezard said, a small smile on his face. It faded away with a loud sigh. "And still refusing to eat any of my offerings."

"I'm not surprised with the slop you call food." Mystina retorted. "You should let me fix her a real meal. Then she might actually eat."

"You can try if you like." He shrugged his shoulders then. "But first I hope to start with something simpler..."

"Like what?"

"A name..." Lezard softly said. "I can't keep referring to her as the Valkyrie. It's so...impersonal. And I want to know everything about her..." He looked at her impatiently. "Your hair looks fine, let's go!"

"You'll just continue to nag if I don't hurry along." Mystina retorted, setting the brush down. She flipped her golden hair over her shoulder, nodding at her reflection. "Okay...I'm ready..."

"About time too..." muttered Lezard, knowing it would have taken three times as long without his rushing her. He turned, his cape flaring out behind him, and walked towards the bedroom door.

"Lezard..." Mystina was close behind him, stepping out into the hall. "I've been thinking..."

"A dangerous activity..." quipped the male wizard, a jovial laugh following his words.

"Right..." She was annoyed by his joke. "I'm serious! You have said you've had the Valkyrie maiden in your keep for about a week...why hasn't she escaped? Hel, why hasn't she killed you?!" Lezard was silent as they walked, leading her away from the spare bedroom she had spent the night in. "She's a Goddess for Odin's sake, and as powerful a wizard as you are, you are still mortal. She should be able to easily overpower you."

"You almost sound disappointed Mysty." Lezard said. "Is she not living up to your mental image of the Gods?"

"Well...no...not in this regard." Mystina said. "You shouldn't even be here...you should be dead, or in Nifleheim for daring to lay hands on a Goddess! Why haven't you been punished?!"

"It's simple enough the answer. Quite obvious too." He cast a glance over his shoulder at her. "It's the helmet you see. All her power is tied into that helm. Without it, she might as well be mortal."

"Wait...what..." Mystina came to a complete halt in the hallway, staring in disbelief at Lezard. "You're telling me the object that empowers her, the very thing that gives her, her divine powers, is that helmet...and you actually are keeping it?! Are you completely insane, or just suicidal?! Lezard!" She threw her hands up in the air, shock in her eyes. "Get rid of that thing, and get rid of it now!! If she escapes and gets her hands on the helmet..."

"But she won't." interjected Lezard.

"Then not only will she get her powers back, she'll bring down the wrath of Asgard on you and your tower!" She shuddered. "And me for being involved!"

"Calm down Mystina, you know you don't look pretty when your face is that angry shade of red." Lezard said, appealing to her vanity. "Look, you saw the precautions I have taken in hiding and protecting the helmet. There's no way she will get her dainty little hands on the feathered helm. Even if she was to somehow find a way down to the dungeon, she'd never be able to unlock the protective seal I've placed on the stone."

"But..."

"It'll be fine. I assure you." Lezard smiled, and resumed walking. "Everything will work out, you'll see. The Valkyrie and I will live happily ever after."

"You're delusional..." murmured Mystina, following him. "You act like this is some sort of faerie tale and it's not. This is real life, with all too real repercussions!"

"And you worry too much." retorted Lezard. "Now speak no more about this. I aim to keep her in the dark about her helmet being here."

"She doesn't know?" They had reached a door, Lezard pausing with his hand on the handle.

"No." He smirked. "I went back and fetched the helmet some time after I brought her into my home."

"I wish you had left it where you found it..." whispered Mystina, watching as Lezard used his magic to open the door. An angry voice was heard, pretty to the ears even

as it became apparent the woman was issuing a curse at Lezard. More words followed, Mystina being able to pick out the words black hearted, and deviant. Lezard stepped into the room, and Mystina quickly followed him.

The Valkyrie's words died down, as she spotted the blonde mage, surprise in her eyes to see another woman in her room. Mystina nervously smiled at the maiden, seeing her blue eyes narrow in suspicion a moment before she glanced at Lezard. A questioning chirp was aimed at him, and Lezard smiled, pleased.

"This is my...ah...friend, Mystina." He explained, pointing as the woman closed the door behind her. "My-st-ti-na." He exaggerated the syllables of her name, looking expectantly at the Valkyrie. She remained silent, making no attempt to say Mystina's name.

Mystina was also quiet, studying the Valkyrie. She was even more beautiful up close, with piercing blue eyes, and porcelain pale skin. Her wondrous hair gleamed as sunlight seeped in through the bars in the window, touching down on her platinum strands. She was garbed in a pale blue dress that seemed to bring out blue highlights in her hair.

"Well Mystina...can you talk with her?" Lezard sounded impatient, though he continued to smile at the silver haired maiden, purple eyes filled with adoration as he looked upon her.

"I'm not sure..." admitted Mystina. "I need to hear more of her language. It sounds like it should be familair...but it's not...not completely..."

"Strange..." Lezard sighed. "She's normally so talkative around me. Maybe she's just shy around strangers."

"Well...I suppose I could try a few words in each of the languages I know..." Mystina said, sounding doubtful. "See if she responds to any of them."

"But that will take forever!" protested Lezard, a hint of whining to his tone. "I know a way that's guaranteed to get her talking." He took a step towards the Valkyrie, the maiden nervously backing away from him, her eyes clouded over with worry.

"What are you going to do?" asked Mystina suspiciously.

"I'm not going to hurt her, if that's what you're worried about." responded Lezard. "I assure you, I would never harm a hair on her head, nor would I allow her to suffer even a hangnail. I LOVE her..." He had backed the maiden against the wall, and she lifted up her arms, pressing her hands flat against his chest. Her eyes were narrowed, and she glared fiercely at Lezard who was grinning, a lusty look in his amethyst eyes.

"Cha lit!" A curt word from the girl, it sounded very much like an order which Lezard chose to ignore. Mystina tried not to be ill as he pressed up against her, forcing his mouth onto hers. The Goddess went crazy in his arms, thrashing about violently, forcing Lezard to grab hold of her wrists and pin them against the wall. Muffled sounds were heard, the kiss seeming to go on for forever and a day, but at last Lezard pulled back.

A steady stream of angry chatter erupted from the maiden, her face flushed with angry embarrassment, blue eyes sparkling with rage. Lezard merely laughed, self satisfied to have stirred up such a powerful reaction in her.

"Well?" he demanded, back to Mystina, gazing worshipfully into the Valkyrie's eyes. "Can you understand her."

"A little..." Mystina cringed at some of the insults the girl was saying. Words like that should never pass by a lady's lips. "I can tell you this much, it's not a language I know. Not exactly. It's more ancient than anything I've ever studied, but I can hear the basics of what became known as Itlandic."

"Itlandic..." Lezard's brow furrowed. "One of the first known languages of Midgard..."

"Yes..." Mystina nodded.

"What is she saying...?" He asked.

"You really want to know?" She sighed at Lezard's nod. "She's basically calling you a pervert. Although...that's putting it mildly." Lezard laughed, delighted at that. The Valkyrie grew angrier, still struggling to get her hands free. Mystina hesitantly began speaking Itlandic, the words slow and halting, the blonde putting emphasis on certain vowels.

The Valkyrie let out a gasp, and ceased her struggles, growing limp in Lezard's arms. He sighed, leaning forward to sniff at her hair, an act she ignored, turning her face to stare at Mystina. "Ta fuse?"

Mystina nodded, and a relieved smile flashed across the maiden's face. Sentences poured out of her mouth, fast and urgent, her eyes pleading with Mystina. The blonde frowned, and held up her hands, telling her in Itlandic to not go so fast. "I can't understand you if you don't go slow." She told the Valkyrie, watching as she frowned. She made an understanding sound, and nodded, speaking much slower this time.

Lezard was frowning, not liking being left out of the conversation. "What is she telling you?"

"She's telling me you kidnapped her..." Mystina replied, keeping her gaze on the Valkyrie. "Asking me to help her get free of you." She giggled. "She doesn't like you very much."

"That's because she doesn't know me." Lezard replied, sounding a tad huffy. "She'll come to love me eventually."

Mystina shot him an annoyed look. "Since when have you ever had any luck with the fairer sex? Don't answer that, I do not want to know!" She turned back to the Valkyrie, speaking slowly. The maiden made an upset sound, her face crumpling up into sadness.

"What did you say to her?" Lezard glared, feeling protective of the woman in his arms.

"Relax." Mystina retorted. "I merely told her I can't help her escape. I'd be a fool to try."

"Yes...yes you would." He was deadly calm as he threatened her. "I'd kill you if you tried."

"I know..." Mystina somehow managed to keep from shuddering.

The Valkyrie continued to talk, and even to Lezard, he could hear the pleading tone to her voice. It appeared she was doing her best to convince Mystina to help her, and indeed the mage's eyes were misting over with a hint of tears as she shook her head no. Lezard wondered what she was saying to reduce the blonde to sympathetic tears, and decided he was better off not knowing.

"Mystina..." The blonde looked at him sharply. "Ask her, her name..." He urged softly, reaching with one hand to touch the back of the maiden's hair. She stiffened, not liking him stroking his hand through her hair, and with a sudden burst of strength attempted to squeeze past him. With a laugh, he caught her around the waist, and pulled her back between him and the wall, holding her in place with his body.

"Your name..." He whispered, staring into her eyes. "Tell us your name." Mystina dutifully translated his words, and for a second it appeared she was going to refuse to answer. But then she was sighing, and with a shake of her head, the name was offered up to him at last.

"Lenneth."

"Lenneth..." He smiled, hand caressing her cheek gently. "It is as beautiful as you are." Mystina repeated his words in Itlandic, and he saw the Valkyrie---Lenneth, blush. He smiled, charmed to see the modest expression on her face.

"I love you..." He suddenly said, fingers teasing against the wisps of hair that framed her face. Mystina fell quiet, and he tore his gaze away from Lenneth to glare at her. "Well? Keep translating!"

"Are you sure you want me to tell her that?" asked Mystina, her expression doubtful.

"Of course!!"

"Very well..." With a sigh she was speaking, Lezard carefully listening to the words. "Itsp ben vales."

The Valkyrie looked at him, surprise in her blue eyes. Lezard smiled, and slowly pronounced the words he had just learned. "Itsp ben vales." Lenneth shook her head no, distress in her eyes. Lezard frowned, and told her more urgently, "Itsp ben vales."

Words poured out of her mouth, faster this time, high pitched with distress. Lezard reluctantly looked over at Mystina, arching an eyebrow in question. "You're not impressing her." answered the mage. "I can't catch everything she's saying, but she believes you have no love to give. She doesn't want anything to do with you."

Lezard hid his disappointment well. "But she will...in time...once she grows used to me...she'll love me back." He turned to face Lenneth once more. "I want to marry you...will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He snarled at Mystina's hesitation, forcing the woman to get out the words. The expression on Lenneth's face turned interesting, she looked Lezard up and down, and then she laughed. It was a short burst of laughter, disdain at the heart of it. She shook her head no, looking aghast at the very idea.

"I think that's a no." pointed out Mystina, and Lezard shrugged.

"I'll just ask her again tomorrow..."

"The answer will be the same." replied Mystina confidently.

"And I'll keep on asking her until she says yes..." He was touching the Valkyrie again, taking hold of her chin to turn her face upwards. His thumb caressed over the bottom of her lip, Lezard staring wistfully at her mouth.

"Ta...Ta pum da ja retiya!" Lenneth said hesistantly, causing Mystina to laugh.

"She just said she'd tear out your tongue if you kissed her again." explained the golden haired woman. "She sounds like she means it to, I wouldn't risk it."

"What is life without some small amount of risk?" But yet Mystina was quick to note he made no further move to kiss the Valkyrie. The two stood there, bodies pressed together, staring into each other's eyes. Lezard's gaze was heated with lust, while Lenneth's was icy with anger. Two entirely different emotions, and yet both held equal power. They seemed very much like they could stand there frozen in place, for the moment at a standstill.

Mystina coughed to get their attention, both turning to look at her. "You must be hungry." She said in Itlandic to the maiden. "Please...let me fix you something to eat." Lenneth was hesitating, and Mystina repeated her plea. "I only want to see to your comfort. That ape that has you in his arms also wants that, though he has a funny way of showing it."

Slowly, Lenneth nodded, her agreement causing Mystina to smile.

"What?" asked Lezard curiously.

"She's agreed to eat." Mystina explained. "Now...if you would just show us to the kitchen, I'll fix a meal worthy of a Goddess!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued...

Michelle

Alpha Huntress, actually you did review this on my site. "giggles" In fact, I think you cracked up about the elevator in your comments there too! But thank you for liking the story enough to review twice!

Kaelin, well then I hope this new chapter inspires you:D


	6. Chapter 6

In the days following Mystina's introduction to the Valkyrie, little had changed between Lezard and Lenneth. Everyday he came to visit her, proclaiming his love and devotion to her, and everyday she rejected him, her words still as angry and as foreign as the first day he had brought her to his tower. Not a day passed by that he didn't ask her to marry him, and everyday she shook her head no, highly distressed by his unwavering pursuit of her.

He continued to allow Mystina to visit with the Valkyrie, allowing the woman to serve as a kind of hand maiden for his love. He found Lenneth tended to be in a more agreeable mood when she had someone to talk to. Indeed she was finally eating, and half the time she restrained herself from dumping her food onto his head. And yet it wasn't enough, he needed more from her!

And so he found himself pacing outside her bedroom door, a book held under his arm. It wasn't a thick book, nor was it a thin book, it fell somewhere in the middle, bound in a flimsy blue cover that had a picture of a red apple on it. It was hardly the type of book Lezard was used to reading, but he knew his usual choice in reading material wouldn't do in this situation. No, here was a simple book, a book meant for children, with plenty of picture and large print.

He knew Mystina would laugh to know he had went out and bought such a book. Indeed the shop keeper had looked startled to see his best customer visiting the children's section of the book shop. But he was desperate, and impatient, Mystina doing little to help Lenneth overcome the barrier language presented them with. Lezard could almost swear Mystina was doing everything she could to keep them apart.

With a shake of his head, Lezard reached out with his hand, touching the handle of the door. He whispered a spell under his breath, hearing the lock click as it opened. With a tug he had the door open, hearing Lenneth call out Mystina's name.

"Sorry to disappoint love...It's just me..." Lezard tried not to let it show how much it bothered him to see her look so disappointed at his arrival. A line of questioning sentences came from Lenneth, the girl surely wondering where Mystina was. "She's got classes today. An important test in alchemy." He knew Lenneth couldn't understand him, but he liked talking to her all the same.

"I thought you and I could spend some time alone together." added Lezard with a grin. Since adding Mystina to the equation, he had little chance to be unchaperoned with the Valkyrie. Mystina was a constant presence in Lenneth's life, the two becoming fast friends despite the situation.

He lifted his hand to his neck, untying his cloak, Lenneth watching him warily. He draped the purple material over the back of an overstuffed arm chair before sitting down and making himself comfortable. "I brought you something." He held up the book, watching Lenneth cock her head to the side in curiosity. "Why don't you come closer and see?"

Lezard gestured with his hand for her to move near him, and he saw the hesitation in her eyes. "I won't bite." He was quick to speak in a calming tone, trying to reassure her with the sound of his voice. "And it might just help us to better understand each other." It took a few minutes of coaxing, but bit by bit, he managed to lure the maiden to him. When Lenneth reached out to touch the cover of the book, that is when Lezard struck, whipping his hand forward to close around her slender wrist.

"Ya!!" Lenneth cried out, trying to pull her arm back. Lezard laughed, tugging her downwards, causing her to go sprawling across his lap. She immediately tried to spring up, placing her hands on his thighs. Lezard bit back a moan to feel her touching him, instead concentrating on keeping her in his lap. He slid his arm around her waist, pulling her so that her back rested against his chest.

"Don't struggle so." He whispered in her ear, breath stirring up the strands of hair that had escaped her braid. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"No!!" Lenneth snapped, wiggling furiously in place, her movements only causing him to grow more excited. He nearly dropped the book, trying to hold onto her. At last she seemed to exhaust herself, slumping against him in defeat. Lezard grinned, placing a quick kiss against her hair.

"That's a good girl." He crooned, placing the book in her lap. He tapped a fingernail against the cover, trying to get her attention. "Do you know what this is? It's an apple Lenneth. Can you say apple?"

She was queit, staring down at the cover. "Apple." He repeated, touching the fruit on the cover. "Apple?"

"Ap-ple..." Lenneth said hesitantly, and Lezard smiled.

"That's right!" He excitedly gave her a kiss on the cheek, pleased with her performance. He opened the book, flipping to the next picture. It was of an animal, a brown spotted canine. "Dog..."

"Dog..." Lenneth parroted, and again he kissed her. This went on for quite some time, Lezard teaching Lenneth the words in the book. And every time she got the pronunciation correct, he kissed down lower on her body. The kisses went from her cheek to her jaw line, and down along the side of her neck. Every time Lenneth made protesting sounds, Lezard murmured "Itsp ben vales" to her.

All too soon he had reached her shoulder, and he began tugging the silk down her arms, baring her skin to him. That proved too much for the maiden, she began thrashing about in his arms, even more wild than before, screaming out the words no and stop. Lezard felt a flash of annoyance, muttering to himself, "It figures out of all the words Mystina could have chosen to teach you, it had to be protesting ones!"

Lenneth was twisting around on his lap, the book tumbling to the floor as he grabbed onto her with both hands. She was shouting, a mix of her own language and the few words she had learned from Mystina. It forced him to raise his voice, even as he continued to tell her he loved her in Itlandic. It did little to calm her down, and the two continued to tussle with each other.

He must have lost track of time, because the next thing he knew, Mystina was standing before him, hands on her shapely hips, glaring at him aghast. "Just what do you think you are doing?!" She demanded.

"Mystina!" Lenneth cried out in relief, a quick succession of words poring out of her mouth as she explained her version of what had just happened.

"Ah Mysty...I can explain..." Lezard nervously eyed the blonde, seeing her hands clench into fists. "No need to get angry, I was merely attempting to teach dear Lenneth how to better communicate with me."

"She communicates just fine." Mystina hissed, and marched forward, attempting to pry Lezard's hands off the girl. Lenneth was in a state of disarray, one sleeve of her white dress pulled down low to flash a generous amount of shoulder.

"Maybe with you." grumbled Lezard as he released his grip on Lenneth's waist. She immediately flew to her feet, rushing to stand behind Mystina. Angry words tumbled out of her, and she pointed at Lezard accusingly.

"I think you need to cool down..." Mystina muttered, snapping her fingers. A bucket appeared over Lezard's head, and it over turned, spilling ice cold water onto the shocked wizard.

"MYSTINA!!" He roared, leaping to his feet, bangs sticking wetly over his eyes. Whatever he was about to say was lost to the unexpected sound of Lenneth's giggles. She was looking at the wet wizard, and openly laughing at his wet state. Her cerulean gaze was mirthful, one of the rare times he had heard her sound happy and he found his anger dying down in the face of her joy.

Mystina was shocked to hear Lezard laugh, even as he swept back his wet bangs. "I really was trying to teach her the language.." His foot bumped against the book, toes touching the picture of the red fruit.

"Apple!" exclaimed Lenneth, pointing.

"See?" Lezard said, a tad smugly. "My methods may be extreme, but they get results." Mystina had a sour look on her face, one that said she still didn't believe him. "She's only spent a few minutes with me, but she knows more words now than she got from spending days with you."

"I get it, I get it..." grumbled Mystina. "Less girl talk, and more teaching, is that what you want to hear?"

"It's a start." Lezard looked at Lenneth, wet drops of water sliding down the panes of his glasses. "I really want to hear yes to my marriage proposal. Ask her again Mystina..."

"Lezard..." She drew out his name in a whine, annoyed. "We go through this everyday. She's just going to say no."

"It can't hurt to ask..." Lezard said, taking a step forward. He made a grab for Lenneth's hand, thumb caressing the pulse point in her wrist. "Lenneth, my darling..." He shocked them all by dropping to his knees. "Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Mystina sighed, but translated for him. Lenneth stared down at him, her hand dwarfed in his much larger one. He smiled at her, his eyes hopeful. The Valkyrie slowly blinked, making sure to look him squarely in the eyes. "No." She said loudly and clearly in his language.

He visibly flinched, and for a second Mystina saw the upset in his eyes. "Ah no matter..." Lezard let go of her hand, slowly getting up off his knees. "I can wait..." Even Mystina could see the fake sincerity in the smile he flashed them. "Tomorrow is another day after all." He bowed stiffly, and turned to collect his cape. "I'll leave you two alone to your studies..."

Lezard didn't quite run, but still he made his exit with as much haste as he could afford to show. The door swung shut behind him, and Mystina heard him cast the spell, locking her inside with the Valkyrie. She let out a sigh, and turned seeing the Valkyrie staring at the door sadly.

"Maybe you could be a little nicer to him." Mystina told her in Itlandic. Lenneth turned, flashing her an annoyed look. "I know he's..." She cast about for the right word. "...rough around the edges, but he means well. And he really does love you."

Lenneth was silent, and she moved past Mystina, pausing only long enough to pick the picture book up off the floor. She stared at the cover, smoothing her hand over it's rough surface and sighed.

"I think it's time I teach you a few more words..." Mystina said, approaching Lenneth. "May I?" She held out her hand for the book, and Lenneth placed it in her hands. Mystina made a tsking sound as she flipped through it's pages, looking at the pictures. "Just as I thought...nothing useful in here. He means well, but unless you get hungry for an apple you're not going to be making any meaningful conversation with him."

"Why would I want to talk with him?" Lenneth asked in Itlandic. "I want nothing from him except my freedom."

"I know...but he doesn't believe that. Maybe if you two could talk one on one, he would come to see it for himself. I don't think he believes everything I tell him about you." answered Mystina.

"Maybe..." Lenneth sounded doubtful.

"So what exactly were you two doing when I walked in? It hardly looked like studying to me!" Mystina laughed to see the Valkyrie blushing. "I knew Lezard couldn't keep his hands to himself for very long!"

"He presumes too much in touching me!" Lenneth said angrily, pursing her lips together. "That is all I will say on the subject."

"All right, all right...I won't pry." Mystina held up her hand in defeat. "But let's get to work on teaching you some more words. Let's see...how about if you touch me again, I break your balls?" From the grin on Lenneth's face, she surely approved of the mage's choice in phrases.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued...

I wouldn't be adverse to taking suggestions on what you would like to see Lezard try next in his attempts to woo the lady. I'm thinking flowers and a moonlit stroll for next chapter. ;-p But I'd love to hear suggestions!!

---Michelle

Kaelin, aw...I'm blushing at your praise!

Lizard, well...not stockholm syndrome yet. She'd have to start liking him first for that to happen:D

Hinda, wow! Thank you for your words! I have other Lezard Lenneth stories if you're hungry for more. I absolutely love that pairing. I have way too much fun coming up with scenarios to put them together.


	7. Chapter 7

The next time Mystina came to visit with Lenneth, she was surprised by the sudden aroma that assaulted her senses when she opened the bedroom door. It was a sweet smell that spilled out into the hallway, several different scents competing for dominance, making it difficult for the mage to pinpoint just what it was she smelled. She blinked, shaking her head as she walked into the room, finding the smell was even stronger once the door was closed. It overwhelmed her nose, and she coughed, tasting the scent of flowers deep in her throat.

"Mystina!" Lenneth's voice greeted her, concern sounding in her tone as she stepped away from a dresser that was covered with a multitude of colorful bouquets. Flowers were in her hands, colorful spots of purple and blue, matching her dress. She even wore a white flower in her hair, pinned in place just above her left ear. She was actually smiling, pleased to be surrounded by the beautiful plants.

"I'm fine..." Mystina said, choking on the stifling scent of flowers. Already her voice sounded funny, nose starting to burn as her allergies reacted to the nearness of so many flowers. "I'll be fine..." She was reaching into her skirt's pocket, removing a silk handkerchief which she pressed against her nose. She sighed in relief, the scent lessened by the silk, taking a moment to look around the room. Practically every nook and cranny was filled with some kind of plant, turning Lenneth's bedroom into a miniature greenhouse of verdant green beauty.

"Let me guess..." Mystina sighed, tearing her eyes away from the roses that decorated the canopy of the bed. "He found out you liked flowers." At Lenneth's nod, Mystina tsked, shaking her head ruefully. "Lezard you idiot..." She muttered to herself in Norse, seeing Lenneth look at her curiously. "He's hardly subtle is he?" She asked the girl in Itlandic.

She had to smile at Lenneth's nod of agreement, Mystina still breathing into her handkerchief. "He never does anything half way." She muttered, the blonde moving towards the barred window. She cautiously lowered the silk, breathing in the fresh air that came in on the breeze between the bars, and sighed. "I wish he would think of me before he does some of these stupid things."

"Hmmm?" A questioning sound from Lenneth, the girl absentmindedly caressing the petals of the bouquet in her hand.

"I'm terribly allergic." explained Mystina, lips twisted into a frown. "How am I supposed to visit with you if I can barely breathe in your presence?!" She saw Lenneth give a shrug of her shoulders, the girl careful to set the bouquet down some distance from Mystina's position by the window. She appreciated the gesture, but knew it made no difference to her allergies, which was taking fierce hold of her. A sneeze escaped her, and then another, Mystina quick to cover her nose with the handkerchief. "Damn it Lezard!"

Lenneth, for her part, had the good grace not to look amused at Mystina's discomfort, making sympathetic noises in reply to the blonde's curses. She began moving the boquets about, clearing a section around the love seat. Mystina had to smile at the kind gesture, knowing the room was too packed with flowers to make much difference in having one spot free of the plants. She even went so far as to remove the flower from her hair, laying it carefully across the dresser before sitting down.

Mystina soon joined her on the love seat, handkerchief ever at the ready for the moment when a sneezing fit would take hold of her. The two began amicably chatting, the blonde shifting about, trying to get comfortable. "So Lenneth..." She reached towards the small table situated in front of the love seat, fingers picking out a dark brown cookie from amidst a plate of sweet treats. "How are things between you and Lezard?" She had to laugh at the face Lenneth made, her nose wrinkling cutely as she frowned. "I take it not very well?"

"He continues to make a pest of himself." Lenneth said, a heavy sigh escaping her. She reached up with her hand, brushing back her platinum bangs as she fell quiet, thinking on her next words. "He...visits me often, sometimes it seems as though not an hour goes by without him forcing his presence on me."

"Wow..." Mystina breathed out softly. "I guess he doesn't believe in the term moderation. Or the saying that absence makes the heart grow fonder."

"As if anything he could do would make my heart beat for him." Lenneth said, taking on haughty airs in her reply to the blonde. It made Mystina smile to see the look on her face, her little nose pointing upwards as she tossed her head back, her eyes an icy blue of cold emotion.

"Well, it seems like you are both at an impasse." Mystina said, in between bites of her cookie. "You're not ready to give in to him, and Lezard is no where near willing to give up on you. If there is one good thing that can be said about the man, it is that he is tenacious."

"I hardly think being stubborn is a good quality!" snapped Lenneth, eyes flashing angrily. "Please Mystina...can't you reason with him? Make him see the impossibility of this situation? I don't love him, I don't and won't ever come to care for him. He cannot continue to keep me here against my will!"

"I'm afraid he doesn't listen to me." Mystina said, with a shake of her head. "Especially not for matters of the heart. I don't think he would have even gotten me involved if he could communicate with you directly."

"I don't think I could bear to be all alone with him and that...that creature of his!" She visibly shuddered, clearly disturbed at the thought of going through this ordeal alone. "I am grateful for your support." She turned, taking hold of Mystina's free hand, giving her gloved fingers a soft squeeze. "Please promise me you won't abandon me, no matter what happens."

Mystina let out a light laugh, meaning to sound comforting to the girl. "I'm not going anywhere. And Lezard won't be able to stop me from coming to see you, he wouldn't dare if he knows what is good for him!"

Lenneth sighed in relief, giving her one last squeeze before sitting back against the seat's cushions. Mystina was glad her statement was able to offer comfort to the Goddess, the blonde meaning every word of what she had said. She was surprised to realize she was prepared to fight Lezard tooth and nail over her right to visit with Lenneth, ready to do any trick no matter how dirty in order to ensure her continued presence in the Valkyrie's life.

"Now..." Mystina said, after stuffing another cookie into her mouth. "Shall we pick up where we last left off in our lessons?"

"I guess." Lenneth hardly sounded enthusiastic at the idea. "I don't see why I have to learn his language. If he wants to converse so badly with me, he is the one who should be taking lessons!"

"He certainly has enough motivation to learn. But I don't think patience is his strong suit." Mystina shook her head, recalling how Lezard had struggled to learn some of the languages needed for spell casting. "Though he has shown a surprising amount where you are concerned. But even he has his limits. He's getting mad at me, wondering what the delay is in teaching you our language."

"He expects you to perform a miracle if he thinks I am to become proficient in Norse in just a few days!" Lenneth said, a hint of anger coloring her words.

"He just wants to talk with you." Mystina explained patiently. "He tires of using me as an interpreter." She giggled then, a thought occurring to her. "It must be embarrassing, having things he wants to tell you but having me hear them as well."

"I suppose..." Lenneth sighed. "I'd rather he not talk to me at all!"

"That's not going to happen." Mystina said firmly, giving a shake of her head. "He loves you. He wants to marry you! You should be glad talking is all he is trying...aside from the apple book incident!" She smirked to see Lenneth blushing, the girl avoiding looking at her as she reached for a cookie. "He has kept his hands to himself, hasn't he?"

"..." If possible Lenneth blushed harder, and gave a small shake of her head.

"No!" Mystina's eyes widened with shocked glee. "Did you say what I told you to say should he try?" Lenneth nodded, expression hidden by her hair. "What did he do in response to the threat."

Lenneth sighed. "He was shocked, but then he started laughing. Hard. If anything the threat did not have the desired effect."

"But at least he stopped!" Mystina said, satisfied.

"Just barely." Muttered Lenneth, fingers playing with the loose strands of her braid. Her answer was mysterious, leaving Mystina to wonder just what exactly Lezard had tried to do. Her mind did not paint a pretty picture, and the blonde sincerely hoped that all he had tried for was a kiss.

"In any case...let us try to practice some more words." Mystina suggested when Lenneth remained silent. She watched her fidget, elegant fingers stroking through her hair, head nodding a mute yes in agreement.

She began listing words, going over the ones she had taught to Lenneth, asking her in Itlandic to repeat them in Norse to her. Lenneth effortlessly succeeded, having a firm grasp on the words. Mystina smiled, and chose to move on towards stringing the words into sentences, covering some basic needs. She knew it wasn't as much progress as Lezard would have liked, but Lenneth was indeed learning their language bit by bit. Mystina had to fight with herself to keep from peppering more colorful phrases into Lenneth's repertoire, knowing Lezard was displeased by some of what she taught.

Lenneth was actually laughing, a dazzling smile on her face as she mangled a phrase in Norse, her words turning a simple sentence into a comical effect. Mystina laughed as well, finding the girl's joy was infectious, the two women smiling at each other when the door to the room opened.

"Well..." Lezard's smooth baritone rose up above their laughter, his tone amused. "Something has got you two in good spirits." The change in Lenneth was immediate, her laughter dying down, her eyes growing duller as her lips went from smile to frown. Her back was to Lezard, so the man missed out on seeing her sudden transformation, and Mystina felt her own smile die down as she rose to greet Lezard.

"Why hello Lezard."

"Mysty." A curt nod from Lezard, the necromancer all but ignoring her as he stared at the back of Lenneth's head. "Lenneth...?" Her head moved, Lenneth turning to glance over her shoulder at him. He grinned at her, teeth a dazzling white, the man clearly eating up whatever scrap of attention the Goddess would give him. He began moving towards her, his hands behind his back, something hidden under his cape.

She watched as he moved, coming around to the front of the love seat. One hand was brought forward, catching hold of Lenneth's. Still smiling, Lezard did a half bow,

never breaking eye contact with the Goddess as he pressed his lips against the back of her hand. Lenneth quickly drew back her hand, and seeking to keep herself busy, she pulled her braid forward over her shoulder, making a nervous sound as her fingers played with it.

"For you..." Lezard said, and whipped his other arm forward, thrusting a large bouquet of red and pink flowers before Lenneth's face. They reminded Mystina of miniature hearts, their color vibrant, their stems looking healthy. Lenneth's eyes lit up for one brief second, a pleased word escaping her lips as she reached for the bouquet. She was careful to avoid touching his hands, reaching for the stems of the bouquet. Lezard grinned to see how happy she looked, watching in silence as she pulled the flowers to her, ducking her head down low to inhale their scent.

Just watching her smell the flowers was enough to make Mystina want to sneeze, her handkerchief once again pressed against her nose. "More flowers? Honestly Lezard!" Mystina exclaimed, exasperation apparent in her tone. "Don't you think she has enough of the dreadful things?"

"It makes her happy Mysty." Lezard replied, straightening up. "And that's all that matters."

"Hmph." The blonde crossed her arms overs her chest, a scowl on her face. "It's a temporary happiness at best. You know what she wants, what she needs if she is to be truly happy."

"I'm not letting her go, so drop it Mystina." Lezard said, tearing his eyes away from Lenneth to shoot his friend an angry look. "She will learn to be happy here...happy with me by her side. This I vow."

Lenneth was still fussing over the flowers, and she raised her head, looking to Mystina to translate. Mystina shook her head, telling her in Itlandic, "You do not want to know." Lenneth frowned, and Mystina knew she would be disheartened to know what Lezard was actually saying, so she chose to keep the girl in the dark for the moment.

He turned back to Lenneth, his smile back in place as he went to ease himself down next to her on the love seat. Lenneth shifted, being careful to keep any part of her body from touching any part of his, Mystina biting back a laugh to see how she blatantly moved away from him. But it was all for not, Lezard ignoring her attempts to distance herself by crowding in close to her, raising an arm to rest behind her on the love seat's back. His fingers brushed against her shoulder, Lenneth squirming, looking like she might flee at any moment.

"You're so beautiful." He chose to say, staring hard at Lenneth's profile. He smiled to see her blushing, ducking her head down low to bury her nose in the flowers. Mystina knew she understood him, having covered some of his compliments in their lessons.

"Is that all you see when you look at her?" demanded Mystina, hands on her hips. "Really Lezard, such a shallow reason to kidnap someone."

Again she was rewarded with an angry look, Lezard showing his annoyance as he spoke. "It's not that! I love her! I've loved her from the moment I first laid eyes on her!"

"And yet you barely know anything about her!" pointed out Mystina.

"True my knowledge is limited when it comes to my sweet Lenneth. But once the barrier of language is overcome with, I will know everything about her. I will have her

heart, as well as her soul, know her mind inside and out, as she will know mine!" Lezard proclaimed, reaching for her hand once more. She reluctantly gave it to him, watching as his thumb caressed her palm, Lezard smiling dreamily at her.

"Don't tell me you think all your problems will be solved once she learns how to speak our language!" Mystina was stunned by the idea, but more than that, she wanted to laugh at the absurdity of it all. "Lezard she hates you! Whispering sweet nothings in her ear won't change that!"

"I didn't know you were such a pessimist." Lezard complained, lacing his fingers with Lenneth's limp ones. "Everything will work out between us...we WILL be happy together."

"And I didn't know you were so delusional!" Mystina shouted, then gave in to the sneezing fit that had built up in her. She backed away from the love seat, huryying towards the window, knowing her face was surely red from the force in which she sneezed.

"Lenneth..." Lezard said, choosing to ignore Mystina's last shout. The Goddess looked at him curiously, her hand still captive in his grip. Lezard smiled and leaned in towards her, close enough to feel her breath on his face. "I would like for you to wear your best dress for me tonight. I have...a surprise for you, one I think you'll like."

"What are you planning now Lezard?" Mystina asked, suspicion in her tone.

"It's a surprise." Lezard grinned, his voice harsher when he spoke to the blonde. "Now please relay my request to her!" With a sigh, Mystina began translating his words, Lenneth staring at Lezard, curiosity in her eyes. She started to shake her head no, when Lezard tossed out an urgent plea. "Please!" He let go of her hand to touch her lips, fingertip tracing the lines of her mouth before she pulled back from his touch. "Say yes Lenneth...I promise you won't regret it.."

She looked away from him, casting an anxious glance at Mystina. The mage merely shrugged her shoulders, unsure of what to tell her. Lezard's hands touched Lenneth's cheeks, turning her face back towards his, the man once again whispering to her. "Yes, Lenneth. It won't cost you anything to say yes."

Hesitation in her blue eyes, Lenneth started to nod her head, her voice soft and unsure as she spoke. "Yes." The smile he gave her was magnificent, Lezard excitedly pulling Lenneth forward into his waiting arms, hugging her tightly. She squealed and began pushing at his shoulders, shouting at him, her words clear in their meaning. "Let go of me!"

He merely laughed in response, uncaring that he was crushing her flowers between them, Lezard burying his lips in her hair. Lenneth continued to squirm, shouting in feeble Norse, "NO!! Hands off!"

With a sigh, Mystina was rushing over, her hand slapping at the back of Lezard's head. "OW!" He reluctantly let go of Lenneth to scowl at the blonde, an infuriated look in his eyes. "What was that for?!" he demanded, even as Lenneth leapt to her feet, backing away from the love seat.

"You need to learn to keep your hands to yourself!" Mystina snapped back, shaking her head in disgust. He narrowed his eyes into a glare, his lips twisted in anger as he stared at her. From the look on his face, Mystina had the idea that Lezard had no such intention of taking such a lesson to heart!

&

Wow, it's been a while...enough time for fanfic net to get rid of the dashes. I hate that! TT Messes up all my chapter breaks!

Ah...Nichole cheered me on for this chapter. I was unsure of it, fearing it feels like filler. But I needed to set up to get to the next chapter...How I struggled with this. I'm having a hard time with the romance part of the fic. WAIII! "flails about." I hope the next chapter won't suck!! "prays for a miracle."

--Michelle

Lizard Valis, the very first version of the bird maiden tale I read, was Hassan and in it it had a happy ending for both the guy and the girl. In other words, in that version she leaves him, but he goes after her, and she realizes she is in love with him. I don't want to say too much more and spoil my own fic. ;-p

Kaelin, uh...I don't know what to say. I can't help it if I don't know how to take a compliment. So yeah, I do feel flattered. ;-p

RayneHishidaki, thanks! I do intend to finish it, just real life got in the way of my working on my fics. I think about my stories often, and worry when too much times goes by without updating. But again, real life has been making it tough to write. Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Her fingers turned the pages of the book, listening to the rustle of paper as she sighed. Mystina wasn't really paying attention to the words on the page, idly flipping through the book as she waited for Lenneth to emerge from the bathing chamber. Occasionally she glanced up from the book, casting an impatient glare at the bathroom door, wondering what was taking the girl so long.

Stifling a sneeze, Mystina glanced out the window, seeing the sun had started to set. That meant Lenneth had disappeared into the bathroom little over an hour ago, carrying several dresses inside with her. The two had looked over her wardrobe, narrowing it down to a selection of three, the more modest outfits Lezard had gifted Lenneth with. Which wasn't saying much when you considered the man favored low cut necklines, and clinging tight bodices. Clearly the necromancer had chosen Lenneth's wardrobe with an eye towards displaying as much of her body as he could get away with.

Mystina had been surprised that Lenneth was taking his request to dress nicely so seriously, the girl clearly having a difficult time in choosing what to wear. The mage frowned, wondering why it even mattered. It wasn't as though Lezard would care what Lenneth wore, he would sigh and stare, proclaim her beautiful no matter what she put on. Mystina was sure of this, knowing there was nothing Lenneth could do to mar her beauty in Lezard's eyes.

The sound of the door opening drew Mystina's attention towards it, Lenneth having locked herself inside the bathing chamber. Slowly she emerged, having chosen a dark sapphire blue dress to wear. She smiled nervously, hands smoothing down the waist of her dress., the hem of it trailing over the tips of her open toed shoes. Her hair was loose for once, still slightly damp from her bath, and trailing down her back in rippling waves.

"You look good." Mystina said, setting down her book as she rose to stand. She approached Lenneth, walking around her in a slow circle as she eyed her critically. She wore no accessories, having little need for jewels to embellish her natural beauty, and Mystina nodded her head in approval.

"Thank you." Lenneth said, fingers reaching to tuck her hair back behind her ears.

"Blue is definitely your color." added Mystina, coming around to Lenneth's front. "It brings out your eyes." Lenneth shrugged, neither agreeing nor disagreeing with the statement. Mystina watched as the girl walked over to the vanity, reaching for a silver handle brush. She sat down before the flower covered mirror, and began running the bristles through her hair. The brushed encountered no tangles, something Mystina was envious of, knowing her own blonde locks quickly tangled up at the slightest bit of movement on her part.

"Mystina..." Lenneth began, her words holding a heavy accent to them. "Can we...pratice some more?" She spoke in Norse, frowning at the unfamiliar words, brush still gliding through her platinum mane.

"All right." agreed Mystina, eager to do something to pass the time until Lezard arrived.

Lenneth smiled, her reflection mirroring the expression back towards the blonde. "I know it must be boring to you, to have to teach me." This time she spoke in fluent Itlandic, Mystina translating in her mind the words the Goddess spoke.

"Oh it's not boring." protested Mystina, sitting down near Lenneth. She eased aside a vase of flowers, pushing them closer to Lenneth as she fought not to sneeze. "Plus it helps me improve my own rusty skills in Itlandic."

"I'm glad." Lenneth said, setting down the brush, and focusing her full attention on the mage. She listened intently to Mystina, repeating back words to her in Norse, hesitantly testing out sentences. She was slowly gaining confidence in her ability to convey some of what she needed when a knock came at the door. Both women looked at each other in surprise, knowing Lezard hardly ever bothered to knock. He usually just barged in!

The knock sounded again, more hurried and impatient in candace. "I better go answer it." Mystina sighed, rising to stand. "If we keep him waiting he might break down the door!" But she was in no rush, taking her time as she strode towards the door, wondering why Lezard was suddenly giving Lenneth the illusion of having a say in his admittance to her room.

Again he knocked, though it was more a loud bang as his fist met the wood, and Mystina laughed at his impatience. She pulled open the door, and the smile died down on her lips as a bouquet of flowers was suddenly thrust into her face. It was an immediate reaction, Mystina seeing a blur of colors as she gave in to an intense sneezing fit, coughing and choking as tears came to her eyes. "LEZARD!"

"You're not Lenneth!" Came his disappointed answer, flowers being pulled back possessively. Mystina blinked, and did a double take at Lezard's appearance. He was wearing a jacket of the darkest gray, with black pinstripes decorating the velvet material. His pants matched the jacket, and black shirt ruffles spilled out of the open triangle of his coat. But what made Mystina stare so hard at him was his hair. His chocolate brown locks were slicked back, thick with oil that guided his bangs away from his forehead. It was a new look for him, one that she couldn't help erupting into giggles at.

"What?" demanded Lezard, looking annoyed at her.

"Nothing..." She said, laughter in her voice. She tried to keep her expression blank, but failed, feeling the smirk spread across her face. "I just never realized what a huge forehead you have!" He frowned at her, but before he could say anything she was continuing. "Honestly Lezard, what is with the new look? You look like you're auditioning for the role of head of the local crime boss family!"

His lips pursed together, a displeased look on his face. "I happen to be trying to look nice for Lenneth!"

"Well you fail! Oh! You fail big time!" Mystina said, laughing merrily in his face. Lezard scowled, pushing the flowers into her face, causing her to start sneezing once more. In the midst of her attack, he shoved her aside, charging into the room, eyes immediately seeking out Lenneth. The Goddess was standing, situated next to the vanity, once again smoothing down non existent wrinkles on her dress. Her eyes widened slightly as she took in Lezard's new look, and her lips quirked into an amused smile as he hurried towards her.

"Lenneth my darling!" She took the flowers he proffered, sniffing at them as he swept his arm out, dropping into a dramatic bow. "You look absolutely stunning." A flurry of speech followed his words, Lenneth speaking in Itlandic as she held the bouquet against her chest. Lezard smiled, but his expression was one of confusion, not understanding a thing that the Goddess said.

Mystina did, and once she was done sneezing, she let out a triumphant, "HA!" Her sarcastic glee caused Lezard to turn away from Lenneth, a frown on his face as he looked at the mage. "It won't work Lezard, Lenneth is on to you!"

"What do you mean?" He asked, frown deepening.

"She says and I quote, you are an even bigger fool than she thought if you hope to win her love with a bunch of flowers!" She had hoped to see his spirits crushed by the words she translated, but instead of a crestfallen expression, Lezard turned serious. He was quiet a moment, clearly thinking over what to say, and then he turned, flashing Lenneth a wide smile as he took hold of her free hand.

"Ah...you give me hope my dear..." He said, staring into her eyes as he spoke. "You have just implied that there IS a way for me to win your affections!"

"Lezard you dope!" Mystina shouted, not bothering to translate for Lenneth. "She meant it as discouragement!"

"Even in the darkest moments, a ray of light shines through." Lezard replied, eyes shining with wisdom as he spoke. It made Mystina growl in annoyance, the mage throwing her hands up in the air.

"Only you could find encouragement in a put down!" She muttered, highly exasperated with him. Lezard merely laughed in reply, and Lenneth shot Mystina a quizzical look, clearly not enjoying being left out of the joke.

"So what's this surprise of yours?" Mystina said, annoyance keeping her from bothering to translate for the Goddess. She suddenly snorted, giving him the once over with her eyes. "It better not be that ridiculous new look of yours!"

"Of course not." Lezard said, unfazed by her laughter. "Getting dressed up is merely the first step of the surprise. Lenneth, would you be a dear and take my arm?" He held out his arm to her, bent out the elbow. She looked at it curiously, before cautiously reaching out with her hand, resting it on top of his sleeve. Lezard smiled, and began leading her away from the vanity, heading towards the room's exit.

"Wait...where are you going?!" Mystina demanded, stepping in front of them, hands on her hips. Her eyes were wide with suspicion, her body positioned to bar any further progress towards the door. "Just where do you think you are taking her?!"

"Calm down Mysty." Lezard said, giving a rueful shake of his head. "It's all part of the surprise." He gave an uncaring wave of his hand, urging her to move.

"I insist you tell me!" Mystina said, remaining in her position before them.

"Tch." Lezard snorted, annoyance in his tone. "You act as though I am going to hurt her!" She just glared at him, and he sighed. "Fine. If you must know I am taking her outside for some fresh air."

"Odin only knows she could use it, with the stink these flowers are making of the room!" muttered Mystina, still refusing to budge. She blinked, and gaped at him. "Are you really taking her outside? What if she...escapes? What if the Gods spy her?! Are you sure that is wise?!"

"We'll be perfectly safe." Lezard assured her. "We won't be going that far." He smirked. "I've used my very best spells to shield this tower from the God's prying eyes. They will not be able to see us."

"I still don't think you should risk it." Mystina said.

"You don't get a say in the matter." Lezard retorted, gesturing for her to move once more. "Now get out of the way."

"Hmph..." She moved, watching as Lezard led Lenneth past her. "Hold on a second Lezard. It's cold this time of night. And she's not exactly dressed warmly." Mystina hurried over to the closest, digging among the garments that hung inside it. Her fingers closes around black lace, an elegant looking shawl that she approached Lenneth with. She wrapped it across Lenneth's bare shoulders, nose itching like crazy as she inhaled the scent of the bouquet Lenneth still held. "There...that''s better." She nodded her approval, and made to follow the couple out of the room.

"Er...where exactly do you think you are going Mystina?" Lezard demanded, giving her a funny look.

"With you of course!" Mystina said, thinking the answer was obvious. She was surprised to see Lezard shaking his head no, the man pausing to slide his glasses up his nose. "What do you mean, no?" She frowned, shaking her head. "You will need me along to interpret for you!"

"Ah...I think tonight, Lenneth and I can get along just fine without you." Lezard smiled at the girl, patting her hand with his. Lenneth blinked, glancing back and forth between him and Mystina, sensing the mood had changed between them.

"But..." Mystina opened her mouth to protest, glaring at Lezard. "At the very least I have to come along to chaperone you two! Who knows what sort of trouble you'll get into without me around!"

"Please..." Lezard rolled his eyes, annoyed. "You speak as though I am some ill mannered beast. That is hardly the case."

"Ha, yeah right. You forget, I know you." Mystina retorted. "I know what a pervert you are, and I know how you can't keep your hands to yourself. You're just dying to try something with Lenneth, and I won't let you!"

"Mysty..." She was surprised to see him smile at her. "Do shut up." Seconds later he was snatching the bouquet of flowers from Lenneth's hands, the Goddess letting out a protest as he threw them in Mystina's face. She shrieked and batted them away, feeling her eyes water as she began sneezing, hearing Lezard laugh as he broke into a run, ushering Lenneth out of the room.

With a growl Mystina was charging forward, only to have the door slam shut in her face. She screamed, impertinent rage on her face as she grabbed at the handle, twisting and turning only to have the door remain frozen in place. "Damn it Lezard, you little twerp!" Mystina shouted impotently, slapping her hands against the wood. "You have some nerve!" She added, attempting to kick the door. She succeeded only in stubbing her toe, scowling at the room as she slumped against the door, defeated for the moment.

--

Ah...the date scene ended up happening for the next chapter. It just took forever to get them out of the room. XD

--Michelle

Evilerk, hey that ryhmed!! And we fangirls LIKE a grabby Lezard. Whoo hoo!!


	9. Chapter 9

Lezard listened to the hum of the elevator, hearing the gears groaning as they worked to lift it upwards. Aside from the machine's noise, it was quiet in the tiny room, neither man nor woman offering much in the way of conversation. Except for offering a reproachful comment earlier, Lenneth speaking in broken Norse as she chastised him for his treatment of Mystina, the Goddess remained silent.

Lezard wondered what she was thinking, surprised with how calmly she had reacted to being in an enclosed space with him. Nor had she shown any surprise or startled emotion at feeling the room move, neither shying away, nor being frightened by the loud noises the gears made. It was a completely different reaction from Mystina's, one that led Lezard to believe Lenneth had been in an elevator before.

It made him wonder, the necromancer surmising that perhaps the Gods themselves had given the ancients the knowledge to make such devices. A wistful sigh escaped him as he regretted his inability to question her on the matter, reasoning to himself that all too soon he would be able to converse with her on his own. He lived for the day, looking forward to no longer needing Mystina's services in this matter.

He had to chuckle as he thought back to the look of outrage on the blonde's face when he had slammed the door shut. She really was slow witted, and far too easy to trick. Lenneth turned to peer at him curiously, brow furrowed as she listened to him laugh. "Lezard...what?" She asked, Lezard finding her heavily accented words an endearing trait.

"It's nothing." He shook his head, wondering if she knew enough words to understand should he try to explain. "We're almost there."

"Mystina..." Lenneth sighed, clicking her tongue against her teeth as she tsked at him. "You shouldn't have done that."

"Perhaps." Lezard shrugged, not bothering to look apologetic. "But she was being annoying." She merely looked at him, blue eyes unreadable as she listened to him speak. He didn't mind, he liked being the center of her attention, enjoying it when she looked at him. He smiled at her, feeling the elevator start to slow. She glanced upwards, also sensing the change in speed. "Almost there." He told her, hearing the gears make a screeching sound as they ground to a halt.

The elevator shook, Lenneth stepping off balance with a gasp. Lezard was quick to catch her, arms encircling round her waist, keeping her from slamming into the wall. He was pleased to see her blush, the girl placing her hands on his chest, pushing out of his embrace. He let her, albeit reluctantly, finding he already missed the feel of her in his arms.

She stepped back, a question in her eyes. "Lezard, where?"

"Hmm, how I love hearing you say my name." He commented, reaching for the gate of the elevator. He pushed it to the side, and led her out of the tiny room, seeing her look around curiously.

"Where?" She repeated, not at all familiar with his tower aside from her bedroom, and that one time trip to the kitchen.

"We're on the topmost floor of my tower." Lezard explained, talking more so that the tone of his voice would soothe her. He knew that Lenneth only understood a handful of his words, though at times she surprised him with just how much she really knew. "Don't worry, we're still in my home."

"Ah..." She nodded, recognizing the word even if she did not know the corridor he led her down. He kept turning his face to watch her reaction, knowing she could smell the breeze that was blowing in the corridor. It was stronger here, sifting in through a space much larger than the window in her room. She shivered, and reached for her shawl, pulling it tighter around her shoulders as she followed him.

"Dark..." She commented, squinting her eyes in the shadowy hall. Only a few torches were lit, casting pools of light in an otherwise darkened area. Lezard nodded, stepping carefully across the stone floor, making sure to keep her from tripping over the hem of her dress as he guided her towards a set of marble steps. Upwards he led her, and the breeze was stronger here, being enough to blow back her hair from her body.

At the very top of the stairs, a rectangular shape could be seen, moonlight shining down into the hole. A smattering of stars could also be glimpsed, framed in a night sky of the deepest blue. Lenneth made a sound of excitement, her steps becoming more hurried as she tried to move past him and out onto the roof. Lezard laughed, and caught her around the waist, hearing her let out a protest as he stopped her from running.

"Patience my dear, patience!" Lezard said, all but carrying her up the final steps. He set her down carefully on the tiles of the roof, holding her close to him. She gripped hold of his arms, her blue eyes widening in appreciation as she gazed up at the night sky. Suddenly she sighed, and closed her eyes, for an instant Lezard fearing she was about to break into tears.

When she opened them, a rush of words poured out of her, a mix of Norse and Itlandic that left Lezard completely confused. He merely smiled and shook his head, not fighting her when she moved to step free of his embrace. He paced behind her, a mere shadow of a presence as she explored the rooftop. She walked all the way to the edge, unfazed by heights, her toes almost hovering in mid air as she peered at the long drop to the ground.

For one long minute she just stood there, arms crossed over her chest, hair swaying in the breeze as she peered down at the woods that surrounded his home. She murmured something inaudible, and with a sad shake of her head backed away from the ledge. She walked towards the stone turret, leaning her head back to view the windmill that turned on it's side, spinning faster and faster from the chill wind that blew this night. She moved around the turret, and he heard her let out a loud exclamation of surprise.

Lezard smiled, knowing she had found the flowers, and more importantly the table Bellion had set up with their meal. Candles were placed in the center, casting a soft glow of light on their surroundings, the turret doing much to shield them from the wind. Beautiful bushes surrounded the area, stark white flowers that seemed to glow, grew on the vine, moon drops, a pretty fragrant flower that only bloomed at night.

He came up behind her, pressing against her back as she stood before one such bush. He couldn't help himself, leaning into her to inhale her sweet scent, an odd mix of vanilla and jasmine. As with everything about her, he found her scent to be intoxicating, even as he hid his actions by plucking a moon drop off the bush. She was turning, hair brushing against his face, wary eyes looking at him.

"For you..." He smiled, and pressed the flower into her hair, seeing her blush prettily. He liked making her react to him, enjoyed seeing her cheeks pinken with the flush of embarrassment. But more than that, he cherished touching her, using any and all excuses to lay his hands on her. "Lenneth sit..." Lezard said, hand on her elbow, urging her towards one of the chairs. She moved easily enough, sitting down, still watching him.

Lezard licked his lips, suddenly feeling nervous, reaching up with his hand to run it through his slicked back bangs. The oil held them in place, keeping the strands from falling messily over his eyes as he nerved himself for what he wanted to do. "Lenneth..." He reached into his pocket, pulling out something. He saw her cock her head to one side, eyeing what he held.

Lezard was surprised to see his hand was shaking slightly, hearing the rustle of paper as he unfolded the parchment. "Ahem." He cleared his throat, and began speaking to her, eyes darting back and forth from the page to her face, watching her eyes widen in surprise as he read off broken Itlandic to her. He had spent a good portion of the day going through his books, browsing through dictionaries of ancient languages, working in secret to compose and transcribe a poem to her in the language she understood.

He didn't expect that it was very good, Lezard being modest when it came to his writing. In fact he was sure it was horrible, and made a million times worse by the butcher job he was doing of the Itlandic language. But Lenneth stared at him, mouth slightly open as she listened, a hand raised to her bosom, and she didn't laugh. In fact he could have sworn she blushed harder, at times modestly lowering her eyes in response to his impassioned looks, and ardent words.

Of course he made mention of her beauty, but it was more than just a shallow poem dedicated to telling her she was lovely. He spoke of his deep abiding love for her, of how she made him feel. Of how he cherished and adored her, and wanted to make her his. He spoke of how he would diligently work towards making her happy with him, how he would devote his life to being her slave. He put his heart on his sleeve, barring his soul to her, and she did not laugh. Lenneth just looked at him, a hint of wetness to her eyes as she listened to him speak for several more minutes, Lezard having to turn the paper over to finish his poem.

For his big finish, he dropped down to his knees, no longer needing to look at the page as he held out his right hand to her. "Itsp ben vales!" He announced, telling her he loved her in Itlandic. She sniffled, and dabbed at her eyes, tears threatening to fall.

"Lezard...beautiful..." She breathed out, touching his hand with hers. He sighed in relief, and lifted her hand to his lips, ardently kissing the back of it. "Thank you." She added, seemingly moved by his words.

"My pleasure." Lezard answered a tad gruffly, feeling slightly embarrassed by having poured out his heart to her. He let go of her hand, fingers wanting to linger on her skin as she pulled it back to her. When he went to stand, she held out her hand, pointing at the paper he held. "You want this?" He held up the parchment, his tone questioning as he looked at her.

Lenneth nodded, still pointing at the paper, eyes hopeful. Bemused he handed it to her, and watched as she carefully folded in half, placing it in the back pocket of her skirt. It appeared she wanted to save it, and Lezard could not begrudge her the memento.

With a smile, feeling his spirits lifted, his nerves chased away, Lezard went to join Lenneth at the table. He lifted up the cover, revealing a duck roasted to golden perfection, as well as several smaller plates of steamed vegetables and salads. He carefully sliced into the meat, giving each of them generous portions, and for a second he tensed up when her finger tips touched the edges of the plate. But Lenneth behaved, not tossing the food in his direction, actually smiling at him as she reached for a

fork.

He even poured her wine, being sure to keep her glass full at all times, Lezard drinking heavily of his own goblet. In fact, he drank perhaps too much, his judgment starting to grow cloudy as they sat and ate, silent for the most part.

"Lenneth..." He said, pushing his plate away from her. "Do you know how to dance?"

"Da--ance?" She repeated the unfamiliar word, licking her lips slowly as she savored the taste of the sauce.

"Yes dance." His fingers drummed a beat on the table, Lezard pondering how to get his meaning across to her. He suddenly stood, his chair toppling backwards as he swayed unsteadily on his feet. "Dance!" He mimed holding a woman in his arms, swaying to music only he could hear. Her eyes lit up in understanding, words babbling forth as she told him something, giggling at his actions.

"Come." Lezard held out his hand to her, gesturing for her to rise. "Dance with me."

She reached out, expression trusting as her fingertips grazed the palm of his hand. He quickly closed his fingers around her hand, and pulled her to her feet, seeing her take an unsteady step towards him. He slid his free hand around her waist, pressing her tight against him, and began backing away from the table. She looked up at him, bemused as he started to hum loudly, performing a beat for them to move too.

He guided her around the table, still humming, occasionally twirling her, even dipping her at one point. His mind slowly reminded him that he had magic on his side, and he let go of her hand to gesture in the air, muttering under his breath. The taste of magic was heavy in the air, Lenneth wrinkling her noise as she smelled the distinct burnt smell of spent magic. She exclaimed in surprise as instruments appeared, floating in mid air, invisible hands playing out the tune Lezard had been humming.

"Much better." He smiled at her, taking hold of her hand once more. She looked impressed, and she let him lead her in a dance, actually laughing as he spun her around. He kept them by the turret, not yet drunk enough to risk moving near the ledge of the tower's roof, dancing her in circles around the moon drop bushes. A beautiful setting, one he knew Lenneth appreciated.

The song ended, and the instruments moved on to another one, a subdued, slow dance that caused Lezard to press even closer to Lenneth, holding onto her hips as he swayed in time to the beat. Perhaps she too was feeling the effects of the wine, for she looked at him, eyes shining bright and blue as she stared into his gaze. She didn't shy away when he bent down to press his lips against her cheek, only the tell tale blush coloring her skin in reaction to what he did.

Lezard pulled back to look at Lenneth, satisfaction in his eyes, still moving them in time to the music. He very much wanted to kiss her on the lips, and he almost dove in for a claiming of her lips. But something held him back, his inner conscience whispering to him that it would not be a good idea. He didn't want to ruin what little progress he had made with her this night, and so he contented himself with holding her, whispering once more, "Itsp ben vales" to her. Lenneth didn't say it back, but she didn't scream, or shake her head no, staying in the circle of his arms, seeming content to move with him.

--

To Be Continued

Michelle


	10. Chapter 10

Sometimes Mystina found herself wondering why she didn't just wash her hands free of the mess that was Lezard's love life. It wasn't as though he thanked her for her help, in fact on occasion he went out of his way to be rude towards her. Locking her allergy prone form in a roomful of flowers being one of the worse of his transgressions. He almost never said a kind word to her and he always rushed her along, making impossible demands when it came to educating Lenneth.

But, and she was loathe to admit this, curiosity was part of the reason she stayed. Her curious nature stayed her hand, kept her from blasting the door and just leaving. It kept her around when things took a turn for the weird, Lenneth actually starting to warm up towards Lezard. It was a gradual thing, the melting of the Valkyrie's heart, but little by little a change came over her.

If asked to pinpoint when the change happened, Mystina didn't even have to think on it. She'd promptly answer that it was the night Lenneth had spent alone with Lezard. She didn't know what he did, or how he accomplished such a feat, but something had changed between the two. She could still picture the scene vividly in her mind, of Lezard escorting Lenneth back to the bedroom. He had given Mystina a sheepish grin, bidding a quick good night to Lenneth as he graced the back of her hand with his kiss.

He had then fled from the room, almost as though the hounds of Hel were nipping at his heels, as though he couldn't stand to be around Lenneth any longer. Mystina had thought that meant the date had proven a small disaster, and she remembered the smirk on her face as she turned to question Lenneth. How quickly the expression died on her lips, seeing the half dreamy smile on Lenneth's face, the girl moving on unsteady feet towards her vanity. She surprised the mage with her giggles, brushing her fingers against the flowers, inhaling their scent.

She was, Mystina was slow to realize, more than a little drunk, walking tipsy eyed around the room, humming a song underneath her breath. At first Mystina was willing to write it off as a night of drunken debauchery, thinking whatever had happened, the Goddess would be sure to regret come the morning. That sadly was not the case, Lenneth being bright eyed and perky when Mystina came to visit her the next day. She smiled a lot more, and she seemed to throw herself into her studies, showing an eagerness that had not been there before in learning Norse.

Once Mystina came upon her in the midst of studying a piece of browned parchment, sighing wistfully as her eyes traveled over the words on the page. When Mystina asked her what it was she was reading, Lenneth merely offered a mysterious smile, tucking the paper inside her dresser drawer.

If possible, Lezard started spending even more time by Lenneth's side, sometimes even sitting in on their language lessons. Mystina couldn't put her finger on it, but his presence annoyed her, the mage being bothered by his attempts to learn Itlandic. He didn't slack off, or offer any unwanted distractions from the lesson, proving to be serious about his study of the language. And yet his insistence at attending the lessons irritated her nerves to the point of snapping angrily at anything he said.

She didn't let her irritation keep her from noticing the way Lezard and Lenneth sat near each other, knees touching, or the way the girl allowed him to sneak touches with his hand. It wasn't long before she walked in on them, their heads bowed close together as they studied a book placed between them, Lezard's hand idly playing with Lenneth's hair.

Neither one even looked guilty when Mystina slammed the door closed, merely straightening and moving apart from each other. That had Mystina gritting her teeth in annoyance for days, displeased to see Lezard succeeding in what she thought was impossible.

Lezard was also giving Lenneth more freedom, no longer locking the bedroom door on her. The Goddess was free to roam the many areas of the tower, knowing to stay well away from locked doors. She often went to visit Lezard of her own accord, coming to see him in the library or his work room, sharing private smiles with him, and whispered words that drew her closer to him and farther away from Mystina. The mage was saddened to see Lenneth growing less and less dependent on her, becoming more and more comfortable with Lezard.

It was almost like losing a friend, Lenneth delighting in spending more and more time with Lezard. She also remained tightlipped on the topic of the necromancer, choosing to guard her feelings when it came to discussing if she was falling in love with the man. All the signs pointed to yes, Mystina watching in disbelief as Lezard continued to foster a close relationship with the Goddess.

Flowers continued to fill the room, as did expensive dresses, and a multitude of twinkling jewels. He went to extravagant lengths to spoil Lenneth, and she let him, enjoying the attention and gifts he bestowed on her.

Greater freedoms were afforded her, Lezard taking her outside the tower to explore the woods on several occasions. He wouldn't let her leave his sight, and she made no move to flee, content to remain at his side.

And still after witnessing all this, Mystina nearly choked on her surprise when Lezard came bursting into her room at the collegium. "I did it Mysty!" He shouted, barely even flinching as he crashed into a stack of books piled messily on top of each other. "I did it!"

"Did what Lezard?" Mystina asked, arching a yellow eyebrow at him as the books noisily slammed into the floor. She sighed, seeing one overturned book spill it's place holder onto the floor, another tossing up her notes in an unorganized pile.

"She said yes Mysty!!" Lezard said, purple eyes shining with excitement. He practically vibrated in place, so ecstatic was he, holding the door open as curious students eyed the disheveled young man who stood in the doorway of Mystina's room.

"Come in here and close the door!" Mystina hissed, rising to pull him inside. He gave her a happy grin, allowing her to move him. She quickly shut the door, and turned to eye him, voicing her question. "Now what exactly did Lenneth say yes too?"

But Lezard was dancing in place, spinning around to hug a shocked Mystina. "She said yes!" He repeated, his voice a loud shout in her ear, causing the blonde to wince.

"That's great." Mystina sighed, rolling her eyes. "Lenneth is capable of saying a lot of words. This is news how?"

Lezard pulled back to look her in the eyes, his expression deadly serious. "She finally said yes to my proposal!"

"Oh...OH!!" Mystina's eyes widened in shock as the magnitude of what the necromancer was saying hit her. "That's..."

"Wonderful, fantastic, outstanding!" supplied Lezard, filling in the gap where she trailed off. Mystina merely nodded, and offered him a weak smile, still not believing this was true. Lezard laughed and embraced her again, almost lifting her up off the floor in a huge bear hug.

"Let's not get carried away..." Mystina began, pushing out of Lezard's arms. "Are you sure she agreed to marry you?"

"Of course I'm sure!" Lezard snapped, unwilling to let Mystina put a damper on his mood. "I gave her a ring and everything!"

"You're always giving her jewelry!" protested Mystina. "Perhaps Lenneth just thought it was another bauble."

"No." Lezard shook his head, still smiling. "She knew what it was for. And she gave me her consent. We're to get married immediately!"

"Great..." Mystina said, her lack of enthusiasm lost on the necromancer. "How soon is immediately?"

"Tonight!"

"Tonight?!" Mystina exclaimed, shaking her head in disbelief. "What, are you scared she'll change her mind?" Lezard fell quiet at that, no glib answers or irritated retort to her sarcastic question. She realized that was in fact the very thing he feared, hoping to marry the Goddess before she changed her mind. "Oh Lezard..." Mystina moaned, bringing a hand to her face. "If you're that unsure about her commitment to you, then you shouldn't be marrying her!"

"I love her!" Lezard said stubbornly.

"But does she love you?" Mystina wanted to know, not wanting to see either one trapped in a loveless marriage.

"She cares for me." He sounded defensive, a hint of stubbornness to his tone. "She likes me Mysty, and if she doesn't love me yet, she will soon enough!"

"Then wait for her to be certain." Mystina advised, seeing his face twist into an angry scowl.

"I thought you'd be happy for me!" He snapped, waving an arm angrily through the air. "Happy for us!"

"I am!" She protested, knowing it was all a lie.

"Then why don't you sound like it?!" Lezard demanded, staring at her. "Mystina I worked so hard for this...please...please don't ruin it." His eyes were practically begging her, Lezard staring at her as he whispered.

"I won't." Mystina sighed, bowing her head, her blonde hair falling forward to brush at her shoulders. "What is it you want me to do?"

"Stand up for us." Lezard was quick to answer. "Neither one of us has many friends aside from you and Bellion. Lenneth and I both want you there for the ceremony,

to bear witness to it."

"All right." Mystina gave a nod of her head. "What else?"

"Well...you could come along with me to the stores. Lenneth wants a proper wedding dress, something classy and traditional. I believe the word she used was elegant." Lezard said, reaching into his coat pocket. He brought out a piece of paper, shaking it open, and Mystina could see his messy handwriting splattered across the page. "There's a lot to do, and so little time. Let's see...there's the cake...and we needs two rings sanctified by a priest."

"Those do not have to be fancy." Mystina interrupted, reaching for the list. "Simple gold bands will suffice as a sign of your commitment to each other." Her eyes scanned over the list, nodding at the things written down on it. "We don't have much time if we want to get all of this done by tonight. But..." She couldn't help smiling back at Lezard, a kind look in her eyes. "If we split up and hurry, we might just make it!"

"Agreed." Lezard said, looking relieved. "I'm glad I can count on you Mystina."

"Sure, anytime...as long as it's for Lenneth's happiness!" Mystina laughed, and stepped towards her closet. She pulled out a cloak, sliding it over her shoulders, slipping the list into her skirt's pocket. "Let's go." He already had the door open when she turned, causing Mystina to laugh. "Lezard..." She paused, a thought occurring to her. "I didn't see mention of a priest or a church on your list..."

"Ah...do not worry, I already have a man chosen for the job." Came Lezard's mysterious answer, a twinkle in his eyes. "After all, next to the bride and groom, the priest is the most important part of the ceremony!"

"Hmm, if you say so." Mystina said, wondering how Lezard intended to get a priest on such short notice. Little did she know she'd be displeased to learn just what lengths Lezard would go through to ensure his marriage to Lenneth happened.

--

To Be Continued!  
Michelle

Kaelin! Yay! You're still reading! Yes, thank goodness he finally wore her down!! I worry it might seem a little too fast, but in my mind, and I hope I conveyed it right with Mystina's thoughts, quite a bit of time has now gone by from their date happening, for them to get closer and closer. After the wedding, there will be a time skip to get to the next dramatic point of the story. But shhh!! No spoilers, you'll just have to wait and read! XD


	11. Chapter 11

The man was plump, his belly round and large, the fabric of his robes straining not to burst open over his stomach. His hair was dark, a black that was just starting to show the first signs of gray in it's oily mane. He had kind eyes, a brilliant green that could not be dulled, even with tears streaming down his face. He stared at Mystina, expression pleading as he made muffled noises around the gag in his mouth.

Never tearing her eyes away from the terrified man, Mystina opened her mouth, realizing too late her voice was coming out a shrill scream as she all but snarled at Lezard. "You kidnapped a priest?!" She immediately regretted being so loud, seeing the poor man cower back from her shout. A sob escaped him, tears coming faster now, making Mystina sigh.

"I had too Mysty." Lezard's voice came from somewhere behind her, sounding petulant. "I was pressed for time."

"That's your excuse?!" She shouted, watching as the holy man began thrashing about, his arms bound behind his back, keeping him from tearing off the gag. "Couldn't you have, I dunno, thrown some of your fortune at him, rather than resort to such brutish measures?!"

"..." Lezard was quiet, enough time passing that Mystina finally turned from the priest to look at him. She saw his surprised expression, and bit back an annoyed snort, realizing that the thought of bribing a priest had never even occurred to him.

"Really Lezard..." Mystina shook her head, hands on her hips. "What is with you and kidnapping people? Can't you do anything normally?!" Lezard was starting to look annoyed, his purple eyes narrowing into a slit as he stared at her. "I'll take that as a no." smirked Mystina.

"I don't see why it matters how I procured a priest, just so long as I have one for the ceremony." Lezard gave an uncaring shrug of his shoulders.

"And you think Lenneth will be pleased with what you have done?" demanded Mystina, arching an eyebrow at him.

"Lenneth doesn't need to know." Lezard said quickly, looking alarmed at the thought.

"How will you keep her from finding out?" Mystina questioned, disbelief heavy in her tone. "The man is a blubbering mess! She's bound to notice he is tied up during the ceremony!"

"I didn't plan to leave him bound for it." Lezard answered. "I thought I'd let him loose just before she arrives."

"Yeah...like that will go over well." Mystina tsked, and kneeled down next to the priest. "I'm going to remove the gag now. Please don't scream." A kind smile from her, watching as the holy man flinched back from her reaching hands. She tugged on the gag, pulling the coarse material away from his lips, hearing his sobs get louder.

"Please don't hurt me." He begged, staring imploringly into the blonde's eyes.

"No one is going to hurt you." She said, and Lezard nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"I already told you." The necromancer said. "I just need you for a quick favor."

"Please let me go, let me go..." The priest repeated over and over, visibly trembling.

"This is no good...he'll be in no state to perform the ceremony..." muttered Lezard, anxiously wringing his hands together.

"Please sir..." Mystina smiled, trying to soother him with her voice. "It doesn't befit a man of your stature to be crying like this." That seemed to work, the man's sobs lessening intensity, the priest looking at Mystina with hope in his green eyes. "That's better. No one is going to hurt you. In fact...we need your help."

"Help?" The priest repeated, licking his lips nervously.

"Yes." Mystina said. "You see there is to be a wedding this night, and we need you to officiate it."

"A wedding?"

"Yes. Mine." Lezard said, leaning over her shoulder. His nearness caused the priest to gasp, the man backing into the wall as though to get away from Lezard.

"To who?" The priest rolled his eyes towards Mystina, a frown on his face. "To you?" Both Mystina and Lezard burst into laughter, having mixed reactions at the thought of marrying each other.

"Heavens no!" Mystina protested. "He is so not my type!"

"You're no prize yourself Mysty!" Lezard was quick to retort, and she wondered what sort of insult he bit back from saying to her.

"Then who?" The priest wanted to know, and his green eyes narrowed in suspicion. "I won't marry anyone who is being coerced!"

"The lady is all too willing to be mine." Lezard assured him, and Mystina glanced at him in time to catch the self satisfied smirk on the necromancer's face. "The only one being forced is you."

"Lezard!" Mystina snapped. a warning in her tone. Her voice was much gentler when she addressed the priest, smiling at him. "Please sir...just do this favor for us. You will be well compensated for your time. Right Lezard?"

"Right..." Lezard agreed, a heavy sigh escaping him. She knew this was not his normal tactic, the man used to bullying and threatening people into getting his way. He'd probably be more apt to threaten the priest with bodily harm or even death, than to throw money at him.

The priest was silent, the struggle playing out on his face as he considered his options. Mystina continued to smile at him, hoping to dazzle him into agreement with her charm. At last the man slowly exhaled, and nodded his head. "All right. I'll do it. But you must promise me the lady is willing, and that you'll let me go immediately after the ceremony unharmed!"

"I'll personally see to your safety." Promised Mystina, reaching around him to undo the ropes around his wrists. The priest sighed, slowly pulling his arms forward, brushing his fingers over the red welts on his wrists. A hint of gratitude was in his eyes, the man remaining squatting on the floor, not trusting himself to be able to stand just yet.

"Well, now that that's settled, shall we check in on my beloved bride to be?" Lezard asked, eagerness in his tone.

"I'll do it." Mystina said, rising to stand. "It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the ceremony after all. You...stay here." She leaned in close to him, her breath hissing in his face. "And try to be nice to the man!"

"Nice...right..." She heard him mutter as she stepped away. He surprised them all by smiling, Lezard asking in a pleasant tone, "Would you like something to drink?"

The priest's reply was lost to Mystina, the blonde already exiting the room. She let the door close shut behind her, giving a rueful shake of her head. "Unbelievable!" She said out loud, not expecting anyone to hear her. With a smirk, she pushed away from the door, and began walking, traversing the corridors of the tower at leisurely pace. She was in no hurry to see Lenneth married off to Lezard, still having her own, private doubts about this union between Goddess and mortal.

But even the slowest of pace must eventually reach one's destination, Mystina finding herself outside Lenneth's bedroom door. She raised her hand, fist knocking against the wood, hearing Lenneth let out a happy acknowledgment. "Enter!"

She pushed open the door, seeing Lenneth standing before a floor length mirror, eyeing herself critically. She started to turn, and her happy expression became even more joyous, her blue eyes lighting up pleased to see the mage. "Mystina!"

"Wow..." Mystina breathed out, knowing her expression was one of appreciation as she looked at Lenneth. "You're stunning."

Indeed she was, wearing a floor length gown of the purest white, skirt flaring out in a wide expanse of material, hiding the shape of her legs amidst the hoop skirt. Crinoline underskirts rustled as she moved, white lace making pretty patterns on the front of her bodice. Where the skirt was full, the waist tapered down to cling to Lenneth's body, tight and form fitting almost as though it had been painted on her. It was off the shoulder, with a hint of light blue ribbon bordering the top, dipping down low on her breasts, which were pressed tightly together, looking dangerously close to spilling out of the top all together. The sleeves were short, the Goddess wearing elbow length gloves of silk on her arms, and a tiny silk ribbon was around her neck.

Her hair was done up, a loose bun that couldn't hope to contain even half of her hair, causing the remains to drift down her back in soft curls. The blue on her dress seemed to bring out her hair and eye color, and Lenneth was in the midst of pinning a veil to the tiny tiara that sat situated in the center of her head. Tiny diamonds and sapphires twinkled on the crown, a see through veil that fell down past her waist covering her hair.

"You make a lovely bride." Mystina said, seeing Lenneth flush prettily.

"Thank you." Lenneth smiled, putting the last pin in place, her engagement ring reflecting the light of the room. "You look very pretty as well." She said, eyeing Mystina's own dress, a silk gown of the palest lavender, that held many straps up and down the length of her arms. A darker swatch of purple was tied about her waist, matching her open toed heels. Mystina had left her hair unbound, but taken the time to braid flowers into the crown of her golden tresses, choosing colors that both matched her dress, and made her eyes gleam.

"Is it time?" Lenneth wanted to know, eyes shining with nervous excitement.

"Just about." Mystina said, biting back a sigh. "Lenneth...are you sure?" Lenneth looked at her, confusion in her eyes. "About Lezard I mean." Clarified the mage. "Are you sure you want to go through with this...It's not to late to back out."

"What are you saying?" Her heavily accented words demanded, a hint of a frown on her face. "I gave my promise to him..."

"But you don't love him...!" Mystina exclaimed. "You should wait until you are sure." Lenneth looked away from her, not answering. "Lenneth...you have a choice. You should wait for love to blossom in your heart. Or else you won't truly be happy."

"I...I am happy." Lenneth insisted, switching to Itlandic, finding it easier to explain in the language she was more familiar with. "Happier than I've been in a long time. I was so scared when he first brought me here, scared and angry but I've come to accept my fate. I was left all alone, abandoned by the Gods to live among mortals. It could have been worse, a lot worse than being with someone who obvious cares for and loves me."

"Lenneth..." Mystina said, feeling a twinge of guilt deep in her stomach. She still didn't know that Lezard was behind the disappearance of her helmet, didn't know that the necromancer had engineered the circumstances that left her trapped on this plane of reality. Mystina had to bite her tongue, the sharp pain forcing her to keep from revealing that tidbit, knowing that it alone could ruin Lenneth's happiness, and stop this wedding.

"He does make me happy Mystina." continued Lenneth, raising her hand to brush at her wet eyes. "And I do care for him. In time it might become love." She gave a little laugh, a hint of a sob in that sound. "It may even be love right now."

"So please..." Lenneth said, when Mystina remained silent. "No more talk of canceling the wedding. It'll only serve to make us both cry." She shook her head, smiling. "And tears of sadness have no place on a day as joyous as today is."

"Yes." Agreed Mystina, her heart heavy. "I won't try to stop you any more." Privately she could only hope that Lenneth would never learn the truth, realizing the Goddess would be angry not only at Lezard, but at Mystina herself. "Well..." Mystina said, forced brightness in her tone. "Let's go get you married!" A brilliant smile was her reward, Lenneth walking over to her dresser to pick up a bouquet of flowers. They were roses, freshly bloomed, the palest pinks and surrounded by baby's breath. Mystina inwardly groaned at the sight of them, glad to forgo carrying her own bouquet.

Taking hold of her skirts in one hand, Lenneth moved towards the door, the sides of her gown brushing against the door frame. It was a small miracle she didn't get stuck, her gown's width being almost larger than the space in the frame. Mystina followed behind her, silent as they traveled through the corridors, heading towards the room Lezard had set aside for the ceremony.

"Wait here..." Mystina advised, urging Lenneth to remain standing outside the room. The blonde stepped inside, casting a quick glance at the elegantly decorated room, seeing garlands of flowers hanging along the walls, and paper ornaments dangling from the ceiling. The priest had recovered enough to stand, positioned before a wooden book stand, a large book open before him, some tome of holy importance.

Lezard had been sitting when Mystina entered the room, but now he leaped to his feet, an eager look in his eyes. She looked him over critically, seeing him dressed in blue velvet, with the white lace of his Victorian styled blouse spilling out of his jacket's sleeves. Thankfully he had not bothered to slick back his hair this time, looking far more handsome with his bangs in messy disarray over his eyes.

"She's here." Mystina said, the cue for Lezard to take his position before the priest. Lezard let out a relieved sigh, moving into place, his eyes cast at the door. Mystina turned to leave, passing by Bellion, the green homunculus sitting quietly in a chair, staring with rigid attention at the priest. Mystina knew Lezard had offered to have Bellion give Lenneth away, but the Goddess had balked at the idea, preferring a friendly face to the green giant.

Stepping into the hall, Mystina held out her arm to Lenneth, prepared to walk her down the aisle. The strains of music could be heard, Lezard using his magic to play the wedding march. Lenneth hooked her arm with Mystina's, giving the blonde a nervous smile before she nodded her head. The door was still open, and Mystina led Lenneth out of the shadows and into the light of the room, watching Lezard's expression turn love sick as he laid eyes on his beautiful bride.

Mystina walked down the aisle, feeling Lenneth's impatience at the slow pace she set. She had to smile at that, noting that at least Lenneth seemed as eager for this marriage as Lezard was. It didn't take them long to reach the priest, Mystina reluctantly handing Lenneth's arm to a grinning Lezard.

The priest cleared his throat, taking a good look at Lenneth who was glowing with happiness. There was no doubt she was here as a willing participant, and thus the man moved on with the ceremony. "Who gives this woman to be wed?"

"I do." Mystina said, and at his nod, she went and took her seat, folding her hands neatly in her lap. She watched the ceremony quietly, studying the bride and groom, inwardly laughing at how nervous Lezard seemed. Lenneth seemed confused at times, her grasp of Norse not yet strong enough to be able to follow all of what the priest was saying. Mystina supposed it didn't matter, the priest was being long winded, calling on various Gods and Goddesses to bless this union, a thought that was alarming to the blonde. When thunder rumbled, she jumped, thinking it was Odin himself come to protest this marriage.

But no lightning struck Lezard down, he continued to stand next to Lenneth, the picture of perfect health, smile frozen on his face as he gazed with adoring eyes at his bride. All too soon it became time for the exchanging of the vows, Lenneth speaking in hesitant Norse, repeating back the words the priest urged her to say. She slid the ring on Lezard's finger, pausing long enough to let her thumb caress the back of his hand before stepping back, smiling brightly at him.

When it came time for Lezard's turn, he surprised them all by switching to near flawless Itlandic. He said a variation of the vows the priest urged him, peppered with his own private declaration of love to Lenneth. The girl blushed, nearly moved to tears, and even Mystina had to admit to being impressed by his words.

The priest seemed a little unnerved by the unfamiliar language, watching in silence as Lezard added the gold band to Lenneth's finger. Lenneth held up her hand, fingers splayed to admire her new ring, and Lezard coughed to get the priest's attention. The holy man gave a nervous chuckle, and brought out a flower covered strand of green garland. He began wrapping it loosely around the couple's right arms, binding them together.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." said the priest, finishing tying off the garland. "What Odin has put together, let no man tear asunder." Lenneth was looking at the garland, eyes curious as to this custom. She was startled when Mystina began clapping, Bellion dull wittedly copying her movements, slamming meaty fists together in enthusiastic applause.

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest barely got out those words before Lezard was pulling Lenneth to him, all but crushing her in his possessive embrace. She went on tip toe eagerly, closing her eyes and Lezard bent down to brush his lips over hers. They kissed long enough, and passionately enough to cause the holy man's face to redden, the man unnerved by the ardent display of affection.

At last Lezard allowed Lenneth to pull away, though she didn't go far, arm still bound to him by the garland. Lezard grinned at Mystina, eyes twinkling with mirth as he said, "Now let's celebrate!"

It may have been a small party, but what they lacked in numbers they made up for in enthusiasm. Music continued to play well into the night, Lezard leading Lenneth in dance after dance, guiding her laughing form about the room. Mystina couldn't help watching with envy, wishing she had a partner to dance with, finding Bellion to have two left feet and an absolute lack of grace when it came to moving.

The priest soon lost himself to the temptation of wine, drinking glass after glass of the red liquid. He was soon out of breath, red faced and cheery, voice loud as he chattered in Mystina's ears, confessing to her this was not the first time he had been kidnapped. It seemed there was a market for hasty marriages, where one half of the couple had been kidnapped or blackmailed into the union. He had been taken before to over see such ceremonies, tie together two unlikely people in such a sacred bond. He was happy to see Lenneth and Lezard were both willing, and deliriously happy to be with each other.

Mystina nodded her head, making the appropriate noises in response to the priest's words. She was drinking as well, but being careful to limit the amount of alcohol she imbibed. She couldn't help but slip into a melancholy mood, wondering what the future held for Lezard and Lenneth. She also wondered what sort of role she would play in their married lives, whispering a heartfelt prayer that all would prove blissful in the days to come.

--

To Be Continued!

Michelle

Kaelin, wow...you guessed right about the kidnapping! Was it that obvious?! Sadly it wasn't Lorenta or Gandar, I didn't think of that. I wish I had though! Thank you for sticking around! Hope you liked this chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

Bellion was a silent, familiar figure, the green skinned homunculus lifting his hand in greeting, having enough of a working brain to recognize Mystina as a friend of the Lord of the Manor. She surprised herself by actually smiling at him, glad to see him after being gone for so long. The creature blinked, surprised by her expression, but grinned back at her before turning to amble off into the well lit corridors. Mystina continued to smile, noticing the light was one of the many changes Lenneth had instituted in her reign as Lady of Lezard's tower.

There was other touches that showed her influence as they traveled deeper inside, seeing flowers spread about the halls, a fact that left Mystina's nose itching in irritation. Complex tapestries hung on the walls, adding color to the drab grayness of the stones, and the windows no longer had bars on them. Bellion led Mystina into a large sitting room, a warm fire crackling in the stone pit of the fire place, heating the room up to a humid temperature.

Comfortable furniture was spread about the room, soft couches, and over stuffed chairs, and lovely decorations were situated in the four corners of the room. Expensive vases held just a smattering of flowers, and the material of the furniture were all soft shades, chosen to match each other. Over the fireplace, a family portrait hung, Lezard and Lenneth standing next to each other, a small boy with Lenneth's platinum colored hair, and Lezard's purple eyes smiling brightly as he stood before the couple. It had to be painted recently, little Ladarius not much older than he appeared in the portrait.

"Where's Lenneth?" Mystina asked Bellion, letting the homunculus know who she had come to see. Bellion gave a shrug of his shoulders, unable to voice where the Goddess was, though she had a good idea of her whereabouts. If not with Lezard, than she was most likely with her son, spending most of her time with both the males in her lives.

Bellion gave an awkward bow, and turned to leave, intent on fetching the mistress of the manor for Mystina. The blonde unfastened her cloak, setting it down across the back of a chair, still looking around the room with interest. Over on a shelf, clumsy clay figures rested, inexpertly made by a child's figure. Mystina had to smile as she realized they were clay representatives of all the people in Ladarius' life, including Bellion and herself.

"How time flies." Mystina murmured to herself, beginning to pace around the room. It seemed like only yesterday that she had been helping Lenneth to learn the language of this realm, and now here she was married, and had had a child with Lezard. Lenneth no longer struggled with the language, although she still slipped into Itlandic when she grew frustrated, finding it easier to voice her anger in her native tongue.

Lezard still endeavored to keep them isolated from the rest of the world, though Mystina knew Lenneth managed to drag him out of the tower on rare occasions. They even had some friends aside from Mystina in the nearby town of Flenceburg, other nobles who marveled in amazement at the fact that Lezard had managed to marry himself off. She knew they were astonished that such a rigid bachelor had landed himself such a beautiful, cultured bride.

There was also the matter of Ladarius, Lezard and Lenneth disagreeing on the boy's education. Lezard wanted to home school the lad, reasoning there was no better teacher than himself. Lenneth couldn't deny him that truth, but she felt the boy would benefit from being around other children his age. It was a moot point right now, the boy still too young to be separated from his parents for long period of time. But knowing his parents, Lezard and Lenneth would be arguing about this right up until his first day of school!

Mystina was smiling to herself, stifling her laughter over the matter when the sound of Bellion's footsteps sounded on the carpeted floor. His tread was too heavy to be muffled, and the mage turned with an expectant look in her eye. Lenneth entered the room, stepping around the large figure of her silent servant, her blue eyes lighting up with glee as she looked at the blond.

"Mystina!" A pleased smile on her face, the two woman approached each other, embracing in a friendly hug. "It's been a while, let me look at you." Lenneth eased out of the hug, looking over Mystina, checking to make sure she looked healthy. She must have approved of what she saw, for she nodded to herself, hugging the blonde once more. "Why didn't you tell me you were returning early from your trip?"

"Ah...it was an unexpected return." Mystina explained. "Gerebellum is so dull this time of year, I couldn't stand another minute in that town!" She also ran a critical eye over Lenneth's form, noting with envy the Goddess had not aged even a single day since last she saw her. In fact, in all the years Mystina had known her, time seemed not to touch Lenneth, the woman's beauty never changing, always lovely and vibrant, the picture of perfect youth. It was enough to give the blonde an inferiority complex, Mystina anxiously checking her reflection for wrinkles that did not exist.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but not sorry you are back. I've missed you. As have we all." Lenneth said, and walked over to the sofa. "Come...sit and tell me what you have been up to in the weeks since last we met!" She patted the cushioned seat next to her, urging Mystina to recline besides her.

"Oh not much. Still doing research to get my grant extended for my experiments. Lorenta is as tight with the purse strings as ever, and demands results before she will pay up." Mystina sighed, not really wanting to talk about it. "Where is Lezard?"

"My husband is out this day, gathering a rare herb needed for a spell of his." explained Lenneth. "It's just me and little Ladarius today. But he should be back come night fall. You'll stay for dinner won't you?"

"Yes, I have set aside the time to visit with my dearest friends." Mystina answered with a smile. "And how is your son? I am surprised to see you without him by your side. Or has he gone traveling with his father?"

"Ladarius is in his room, playing with his toys at the moment. It's important to let kids be kids, although Lezard is eager to begin educating him." Lenneth said. "He is convinced Ladarius will follow in his footsteps, and be an absolute magical genius!"

"Well, he does have genetics on his side." Pointed out Mystina. "Lezard is powerful in his own right, and you are a Goddess. That's bound to give the boy an advantage over the other kids."

"Perhaps..." Lenneth said, her eyes showing doubt. "I just want my son to have a normal upbringing."

"Well...as normal as one can have living in this tower!" laughed Mystina, but Lenneth merely sighed and frowned. "I'm sorry." Mystina said, sobering up at the woman's somber mood. "I didn't mean to poke fun."

"It's all right." Lenneth said, patting her hand in assurance. "It's just we are so isolated here, and rumors abound in town over the experiments that Lezard does. It's hard to arrange play dates with people Ladarius' age."

"I'm sure it will all work out." Mystina said, thinking the people of Flenceburg just needed a chance to get to know Lenneth and her son.

"I hope so!" Lenneth exclaimed, then shook her head. "But enough about that...how is your own love life progressing? Are you still seeing that handsome swordsman from Hai Lan?"

"No." Mystina made a face, looking disgusted. "The gentleman in question turned out to have a wife and several children back home he neglected to tell me about! I found out the truth when he accidentally imbibed one of my truth serums."

"Oh my!" laughed Lenneth, eyes shocked. "Why do I get the feeling it was no accident that he tasted that particular serum?" Mystina only smiled, offering neither a yes nor a no in answer to Lenneth's question. "And there has been no one to take his place?"

"No one." Mystina said, then hastily added. "I've dated here and there, but they've all been one night stands."

"Oh." Lenneth was disappointed, Mystina knowing the Goddess was eager to see the blonde married off. She knew Lenneth wanted Mystina to be happy, and settled down, but the mage felt the role of wife was one she was not suited for. Mystina couldn't even imagine having children, though if she did, she'd look to Lenneth for guidance in the raising of the little ones.

"There is a promising youth, however." Mystina added, hoping to cheer Lenneth up. "He's a blonde beauty that hails from a little known town called Coriander."

Lenneth immediately perked up with interest. "Oh? What does he do?"

"He's a mercenary" answered the blonde, and Lenneth laughed.

"Another swordsman?"

"Yes." Mystina said, privately thinking he'd be good for a few laughs, and a tumble in her bed. "I do have an eye for muscled men you know, and warriors have fine

physiques."

"Hmm..." Lenneth said, surely thinking Lezard for all his pursuit of knowledge, had a body that suited her just fine.

"So...has he gotten you pregnant yet?" Mystina couldn't resist asking, laughing at the startled look on Lenneth's face. She knew Lezard behaved like they were still newlyweds, barely able to keep his hands off of Lenneth. It was a small miracle they didn't have a whole brood of children by now, and Mystina wondered if Lenneth was taking something to prevent any further pregnancies.

"Mystina no!!" Lenneth shook her head, cheeks reddened as she stared at the blonde.

"Well, it would solve Ladarius' problem of needing a playmate." pointed out Mystina. "He can't play with Bellion all the time!"

"No, he can't." agreed Lenneth softly. Again her reaction made Mystina feel bad for the teasing, realizing the lack of playmates was a problem that severely bothered Lenneth. "Ah...Mystina...how about some tea?" Lenneth went to stand, smoothing down the wrinkles in her skirt. "I have been a terrible host to not ask you sooner if you had need of anything."

"You know it would take a lot more than a lapse in manners to make me think ill of you." smiled Mystina, as the sound of tiny footsteps clattered on the stone floor in the hallway.

"Mama mama!" came Ladarius' voice, and both women turned to look at the door expectantly.

"Ladarius!" Lenneth said happily, and the door opened, the platinum haired boy barreling into the room. He held an object in his arms, something that was heavy, and almost bigger than his head. Mystina realized what it was at the same time Lenneth did, the Goddess making a strangled sound deep in her throat.

"Mama look!" The boy cried out in perfect Itlandic, excitement making him ignore Mystina for the moment. He proudly held up his prize, a piece of armor that shined a cobalt blue. Lenneth was still making that odd noise, gaping at her son, eyes taking in the feathered helm, the long white feathers still as healthy as ever, not at all wilted or bent from the passage of time.

"Where...where did you find that?" Lenneth asked, at last finding her voice. Her son ran right up to his mother, grinning a broken tooth smile of pure excitement.

"In daddy's hidey hole!" The boy exclaimed, seeming unaware of the shocked manner in which his mother was reacting.

"It was among Lezard's things...?" Lenneth asked, her voice subdued as she questioned her son. He nodded, and Mystina wondered what sort of expression the Goddess wore on her face. She saw Lenneth move, reaching out with a hand that was visibly trembling, to brush her fingertips against the metal.

"Lenneth don't!" Mystina said, leaping to her feet. She saw Lenneth freeze, not quite touching the helmet, her shoulders shaking with suppressed emotion.

"Why not?" Lenneth demanded, and the tone of her voice made even her son's smile die on his lips, the boy realizing something was seriously wrong.

"Um..." Mystina had no answer for her, knowing nothing she could say would be good enough reason for Lenneth to not touch the helmet. Lenneth made a scoffing sound, as she pressed her hand against the front of the helmet, letting out a gasp as she surely felt the power course within her.

"I knew it..." Lenneth whispered softly. "I knew it!" Her voice grew louder with that exclamation, her hand still touching the helmet. "This is my feathered helm...why did he have it...unless..." She suddenly turned, hand still pressed to it. "Mystina...did you know?" Her eyes were a stormy blue, narrowed into angry slits as she demanded answers from the blonde.

"..."

"Did you know?!" roared Lenneth, and her shout caused Ladarius to drop his hold on the helmet. Almost absentmindedly, Lenenth caught it in her hands, hugging it close to her chest as she stared at the mage.

Mystina bit her lip, trying to keep from answering. But she knew it showed on her face, the guilt and the admittance of it.

"You did!" Lenneth realized, her expression one of shocked horror. "All this time, and you knew...you knew this was here. You knew he had this...I thought you were my friend!! What else did you lie to me about?!"

"Nothing!" swore Mystina, her voice barely louder than a whisper. "I've always been truthful to you." Lenneth snorted at that, and Mystina fought to keep from shouting. "I have! The only thing I kept from you was knowledge of that dreadful thing being here. It's the only thing!"

"It's enough!" ranted Lenneth, shaking her head so that her braid whipped around. "You helped him, helped Lezard keep me from my home! You knew when I was here I was unhappy, that I wanted nothing more than to return to the heavens...and you did nothing to help me!!"

"Mama?" Ladarius was tugging on her skirt, desperately trying to get his mother's attention. The child was growing as agitated as Lenneth, tears threatening to fall from his purple eyes. Unfortunately for him, Lenneth seemed to not hear him, glaring at Mystina with a frosty gaze.

"I'm sorry. But you learned to be happy here!" Mystina said, knowing her reason for keeping the truth was lame at best.

"Only because I believed I had no choice!" Lenneth snapped, hands going white knuckled from how tightly she gripped the helmet. "I would have never come to accept this life if I had known my helmet was so close by!"

"You can't say you regret all of it! What about Ladarius? You love your son don't you?" Mystina asked, seeing Lenneth glance down at the child. She patted her son's

head, the kid sniffling and hanging onto her skirt, ready to burst into bawling tears at any moment.

"Yes." Whispered Lenneth, but then she shook her head. "This farce ends right now!" She lifted up the helmet, holding it hovering over the top of her head. She stared at Mystina while she held it, and Mystina found herself taking a step forward, her hand held out in supplication.

"Lenneth don't!" Mystina cried out. "Just...forget you ever saw it!" The helmet started to lower, and she screamed. "PLEASE!!"

"MAMA!!"

Lenneth viciously jammed the helmet into place, and a blinding light filled the room. Mystina was forced to raise her arms, covering her eyes with them. She squinted, seeing the after image of the light burnt behind her eyelids, felt the taste of immense power on her tongue, even as the child continued to wail in distress.

Soon the light dimmed, and the sound of wings was heard, heavy and stirring the air. Mystina cautiously lowered her arms, and gaped at Lenneth, seeing the Goddess with large, angelic wings, the tips of them brushing against the floor. Ladarius was also staring, letting go of his mother's skirt to catch a falling feather in his hands.

"Mama beautiful!!" cried Ladarius, fingering the feather.

"What are you going to do?" Mystina whispered, though she already knew. Lenneth ignored her, bending down to scoop Ladarius into her arms. The little boy was mesmerized by his mother's wings, surely thinking this was nothing more than a display of magic the likes of which his father was capable of. Ladarius wrapped his chubby little arms around Lenneth's neck, holding onto her in a loose embrace.

"Don't go Lenneth!" Mystina said, not sure what she could do to stop her. She remembered Lezard's words from all those years ago, telling her that the helmet held all of the Goddess' power. She knew she had no hope of restraining someone of divine origin, and she could only hope her words would be enough to get Lenneth to stay. "Lezard...Lezard loves you!"

Icy blue eyes looked back at her, cold and uncaring, and she raised her right hand, fingers splayed. Silver energy glowed about her hand, and Mystina let out a scream, running towards the Goddess and her child as the blast shot out of her palm. The divine energy crashed into the ceiling, stone rubble falling down to the ground, smoke and dirt kicked up in it's wake. Mystina coughed and blinked, still moving towards Lenneth but the woman was already up in the air.

"Lenneth!" Mystina shouted, brushing back her bangs, eyes pleading with the silent Goddess. "Please!"

Lenneth didn't answer, not in words. Her wings flapped harder, and with a sudden burst of strength she was soaring upward, flyign through the hole in the ceiling. Little Ladarius letting out an elated laugh, crying, "Wheee!"

Mystina fell to her knees, and felt the tears begin to fall as Lenneth and Ladarius disappeared from view. "Lenneth...!" She whispered, slamming her hands into the carpeted floor, pounding out her torment over the situation. "Come back..." She cried out, hoping that wherever she was, Lenneth could hear her. But no answer came, leaving Mystina all alone, sobbing softly as she realized she would have to be the one to tell Lezard what had happened to his wife and child.

--

I actually had a lemon written to take place between this and the last chapter, but decided not to post it. It's not necessary to the story,

and I don't want to up my rating. ;-p

To Be Continued

Michelle

Kaelin, I'm a fairy tale fan too! :D I collect books that are new twists on the familiar tales. As for Hrist, she has a very brief mention in a later chapter. Silmeria plays a bigger role though. It's an alternate VP universe, so I guess Hrist isn't too concerned with her sisters! XD

Gray Tanuki, thank you! I am updating one chapter a week, so check back on Fridays or Saturdays for a new chapter. :D Glad you like.


	13. Chapter 13

The wind blew back his bangs, Lezard shivering slightly from the breeze, wrapping his violet cloak more firmly around him. It was chilly being this high up, the altitude causing the wind to blow harder against him, the sound of the breeze ringing in his ears. He tightened his fingers around the leather reigns held in his hands, hearing his steed make a chuffing sound in response to the slight pull on the ropes.

"Easy there boy." Lezard murmured soothingly, free hand patting the furred neck. The beast settled down, wings flapping, meeting little wind resistance as it flew them through the sky. Lezard smiled, but did not relax, not at all comfortable with the force of the wind or how high up they were. He sat situated on the back of a griffin, it's furred body a reddish gold color that gleamed when the sun was out. But there was no hint of sun on this day, the dark clouds obscuring the sky, looking like it might rain at any minute.

"Hurry boy, hurry!" Lezard urged, clicking his tongue, and squeezing his knees against the barrel of the beast's body. It flapped it's wings harder, gliding through the air, Lezard peering over it's head, trying to make out the landmarks in the distance. His pack bounced against his back, stuffed to overflowing with the precious herbs he had traded for, his pockets empty of their gold, having spent a small fortune for the rare plants. Not that he was in any position to complain about money, finding it was gold well spent provided he could continue to make his potions.

Aside from worrying about the weather, Lezard was in good spirits, looking forward to his return home. He was eager to see his wife, wanting to feel the slender beauty in his arms once more. It had only been half a day, but to Lezard it felt like an eternity since they had last kissed. He was also looking forward to seeing his son, a gift in his back pack for Ladarius, special molding clay for the child showed a knack for sculptures. The clay he had purchased would actually allow the user to animate the figures, giving a semblance of life to his creations. He knew Ladarius would get a special thrill at seeing his toys come alive, and he smiled as he thought of the joy he would see in his son's eyes.

But mostly his thoughts revolved around Lenneth. Her dazzling smile, her expressive eyes which seemed to change in intensity of color depending on her moods. The softness of her body, and the silken feel of her hair in his hands. He could practically hear her voice, imagining the special way she purred out his name in greeting, Lezard wishing the griffin could go faster.

He lost himself to private fantasies, imagining the home coming she would grant him with. He was aware of smiling, positive a silly grin was on his face as he imagined her sweet kisses and tender touches. He almost didn't notice the tower coming into view, so lost to the day dream was he. The griffin drew nearer, and Lezard sniffed, smelling smoke. At first he thought that was nothing unusual, aware of the chimneys that allowed the fireplace to empty out into the sky.

But on closer inspection, he realized the smoke had the scent of power to it, strong and divine in nature. He didn't panic, not yet at least, allowing the griffin to circle round the tower. Closer and closer they flew, heading towards the roof, and Lezard was surprised to see a rather large hole right where the sitting room was located. With a muted curse, he ordered the griffin to come to a sudden stop on the tiles of the roof, Lezard half leaping off his back before they were properly landed.

He heard his footsteps clatter on the roof, Lezard running to the edge of the gaping hole, peering downwards. It was dark, and he risked a light spell, casting a glowing ball of light into the hole. The change was immediate, the area flooding with a golden light, and Lezard saw a blonde figure hunched down on her knees, trembling arms wrapped around her legs, but otherwise still.

"Mysty...?" Lezard said, surprised. He cast an anxious glance around the room, looking for signs of anyone else. He didn't know whether to be relieved or worried that Lenneth and his son were missing from the room. "Mystina!" He shouted louder, and saw the mage give a jolt of recognition, slowly unfolding her body. She lifted her head, eyes dull with pain, dried tears leaving tracks of mascara on her face.

"What happened?!" Lezard asked, growing more and more alarmed.

"Lezard..." Her voice was broken, sounding like she might sob at any moment. "I'm so sorry...Lenneth..."

"What about Lenneth?!" He demanded, teetering on the edge of the hole.

"..." Mystina's mouth opened and closed, if sound came out, it was too soft to hear.

"I'll be right down!" Lezard said, and for a second he debated taking a wild leap into the hole. But he knew that would be foolish, not wanting to risk breaking his leg or some other body part when Mysty, when his family needed him. He saw the blonde nodding her head, and he backed away from the hole, running towards the stone steps that led down into the tower.

He bypassed the elevator, speed making him fly down the stairs, and through the corridor, cape flapping behind him. It took him mere minutes to reach the sitting room, but to Lezard it felt like an eternity had gone by. Mystina was still on the floor, though she was slowly standing, the back of her hand brushing at her smudged cheeks, sniffling pathetically.

Lezard stepped into the room, taking careful steps over the stone rubble, looking around noting there wasn't much damage to be found. "Now...what happened here...where is my wife?"

"Gone!" Mystina gasped out, fingers nervously playing with her hair. She kept brushing the blonde strands behind her ear, only to pull it forward once more.

"What do you mean gone? Gone where? Who did this?!" He demanded.

"Lenneth...Lenneth!" Mystina repeated, her words all but useless to him.

"Lenneth what...damn it, tell me what has happened here!" He reached her, grabbing her by the shoulders, giving her a stiff shake. She let out a sob, and looked down, and Lezard followed her glance. "No..." he breathed out, seeing something white and immaculately clean among the rubble. "NO!" He bent down, digging it out, his shaking fingers touching the softness of a long feather.

He held it up before his face, eyes wide with angry disbelief. "She found the helmet." He said, understanding on his face. "She's left me."

"Yes..." Mystina sniffled. "I'm so sorry Lezard."

"HOW?!" Lezard screamed, whirling around, standing up right once more. "Only two people knew about it's existence, about where it was hidden. You and me...did you tell her? Did you betray me Mystina?!"

"NO! No!" She gasped, eyes wide, her body trembling. "Never Lezard, I would never do that!"

"Then how did she find it!?" Lezard snarled, still looking murderously at her.

"It wasn't her!" Mystina protested, shaking her head. "It was...it was your son!"

"Ladarius?" Lezard took a step back, feeling shocked. "No...how could he...he..." He trailed off, memories playing before his eyes. He saw Ladarius proudly showing off his first use of magic, Lezard making the boy promise to keep it it a secret from his mother. He recalled further educating the boy, delighting in the magical prodigy he had conceived, finding magic came easy to his son, even easier than it had for Lezard at that age. He remembered discovering Ladarius had the spark of divinity manifest when he used his magic, Lezard being pleased to see his son had inherited at least some part of Lenneth's godhood.

"Did you move the helmet from the dungeon?" Mystina asked, watching as Lezard dimly shook his head no. She gasped, incredulous. "Why did you allow the boy to play down there?!"

"I couldn't stop him!" Lezard admitted heatedly. "Locks proved no barrier for him."

"What?" Mystina whispered, shaking her head. "I don't understand..."

"Divinity Mysty!" Lezard interjected, crushing Lenneth's feather in his hand. He instantly regretted it, fearing it might be the last time he touched something that had been part of her body. "He inherited divine blood from Lenneth. It manifested itself in magic."

"Magic?" Mystina frowned. "He is too young to use magic. He's only five years old!"

"Old enough it seems." Lezard said, smoothing out the feather. He sighed, suddenly feeling older beyond his years. "I should have listened to you all those years ago. I should have gotten rid of that helmet! Or at least...kept it hidden out of this tower. But I never dreamed my own flesh and blood could betray me!" He ran his hand through his bangs, the hair flopping back into place the minute he stopped his nervous petting. "Tell me everything Mysty." He ordered. "What happened, what did she say? She hates me, doesn't she? She has too if she left..."

"She really didn't say anything about you..." Mystina admitted, hanging her head in shame. "She was too busy hurling accusations at me. As for what happened, Ladarius arrived with the helmet in his hands. He was so happy, so proud to show off his father's treasure. Lenneth reacted immediately to seeing the helm, I begged her to ignore it, to forget ever seeing it, but she took it in her hands. Once she was done interrogating me, she all but shut down, refusing to talk to me."

Lezard listened intently, his face devoid of emotion. Inwardly he was crumbling, falling apart as he listened to his friend's story. "She took Ladarius and fled." Mystina continued, giving an uncertain shrug of her shoulders. "To where I do not know, home no doubt. The Heavens."

"Then that is where I shall go." Lezard said, his announcement causing Mystina to stare at him shocked.

"Are you insane? Or just stupid? Lezard, how can you hope to go to such a place?!" Mystina shouted.

"I'll find a way..." Lezard said, staring at the feather in his hand, an idea already forming in his mind. "One way or another I'll get her back..."

"She doesn't want you!" Mystina said, shaking her head in disbelief. "If she did, she would have stayed!"

"No she was upset, confused over what she had just learned. I refuse to believe she could really turn her back on me...on us!" Lezard protested. "My mind is made up Mystina...I'm going after her...and you're coming with me!"

"What?!" Mystina's eyes widened, and she let out a bemused snort. "You really are insane! Lezard, there is no possible reason I would come along with you on this mad quest. And that's even if you can get to the Heavens!"

"Oh I'll get there all right." He said, grim determination in his voice.

"Fine, do it on your own. What reason could you possibly need me to come along for?" demanded the blonde, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I need you, if not for your skill in magic, than your talent for languages. You know I cannot speak Itlandic fluently, and what I do know well..." A rueful smile. "I hardly think the Gods will be impressed by my love poems, and the sweet nothings I reserved to whisper in Lenneth's ear."

"..." She was silent, but Lezard could see her thinking about it, warring with herself over whether or not she should be involved.

"Mystina please..." Lezard said, and knelt down before her, catching at her right hand with his left. "I am not above begging. Please help me get my family back. I'll die without them!"

"You'll die going after them, you realize that don't you? Surely the gods will strike you down for this!" Mystina muttered, snatching her hand back. "And me for going along with you!"

Lezard lifted his head, a hopeful look in his eyes. "Then?"

Her lips pursed together, Mystina fighting back a frown. "All right...all right. I'll go with you, damn it! But only because I want a chance to explain to Lenneth my side of

things. Not that I believe you'll have any success in getting us to Asgard in the first place!"

"Oh I'll get us there." A crafty look in his purple eyes, Lezard holding up the feather before her face. "And this little beauty will prove the key to doing it."

"Her feather?" Mystina frowned, clearly not understanding him.

"Yes...it bears traces of her power. With it I hope to be able to track her using a modified teleportation spell." explained Lezard, smiling, an expression devoid of happiness. "Come...help me gather up all the feathers. We'll need as many of them as possible if we are going to follow her." He was already turning, sifting among the rubble, almost frantic as he searched for more of Lenneth's feathers.

Inwardly he felt his heart hurt, and he whispered to himself, making a promise. _I'm coming Lenneth. Nothing and no one will stop me from reclaiming you!_

--

You know the drill, T.B.C.

Michelle

Kaelin, thank you! :D ANd oh my, an army of homunculous! I'm giggling cause I imagine an army of Lenneth look alikes to console Lezard.


	14. Chapter 14

It was with hands that shook that Lezard laid the last feather down on the floor, the man shaking with impatience. He felt they had already wasted too much time, Lezard wanting to hurry through the spell and find Lenneth already. But he knew even one mistake could prove disastrous, and so he waited. He waited and fought with himself, taking care to make sure everything was perfect, even as he cursed the time lost.

It had taken several days for him to gather all the materials need for his spell, and even now, with everything in place, and his pockets stuffed with vials of magic, he felt the time ticking away. Too slow, it was too slow, wanting to drive him mad, make him scream as though in pain. Mystina kept glancing at him, her eyes worried, suspecting but never voicing how she knew the waiting was slowly killing him.

He ignored the looks, saying little to his companion as he walked over to his work table. The furniture in the room had been shoved to the side, leaving a wide expanse of floor clear for his dark purpose. Incense was burning in the corners of the room, thick smoke that was enough to choke on, and it still couldn't hide the smell of fresh blood. Lezard stared at the top of his table, seeing the slaughtered remains of a goat, it's life blood dribbling off the sides of the wood and into a basin that was set in place to catch the precious liquid.

Lezard dipped a clay pitcher into the basin, scooping up some of the blood, his fingertips staining red in the process. He didn't care, walking back to the center of the room, carefully turning the pitcher over at an angle so that a thin trickle of the red liquid poured out. He began walking backwards, tracing a pattern into the floor, the blood forming a pentagram with Lenneth's feathers at the five points of it.

A sixth feather was in the center of the pentagram, and this one he poured the blood on, changing it's color from white to red. Strands of silver could be seen, hair taken from her hair brush and wrapped carefully around the feather. Mystina was off to the side, watching him painstakingly paint the bloody pentagram, Lezard nodding to himself when it was done.

"It's ready." Lezard said, stepping over the bloodied lines, careful not to smear them with his boots. He set the pitcher down, and picked up a back pack, slinging it over his shoulder. Mystina had her own bag already in place on her back, and she was careful where she set her feet down, moving towards the center of the pentagram. Lezard joined her there, squishing in the small space so that the side of his body touched hers.

"What do we do now?" She asked, feeling the hair on the back of her neck stand up as she felt the power gathered in this area. It wasn't a traditional circle of power, but it held fast, ready to summon the strength needed to hopefully succeed in their goal.

"You can pray if you like." Lezard said, rubbing his thumb and forefinger together. The friction of his glove caused a magical flame to burst into life, blazing hot on his

fingertip. "Though I doubt any of the Gods will answer you." He let the flame fall from his finger, the fire fluttering as it dropped down, setting the bloodied feather ablaze. The sparks of fire burned quickly, shooting forward to light the lines of the pentagram, surrounding the pair in a fire that burned bright and hot.

"La me dai day." Lezard began chanting, his glasses glinting, reflecting the fire so that his eyes were obscured. Shadows cast on his face as he spoke in one of the dead languages, voice raising in volume as he slowly growled out a variation of a summoning spell. It was also a mixture of his usual teleportation spell, Lezard seeking to force them to travel to Lenneth, seeking to travel the same ley lines that demons rode.

Over and over Lezard chanted, Mystina started to cringe back as the flames grew hotter yet, looking as though the fire would burn out of control at any moment. Suddenly Lezard screamed, his frustration apparent, and it was as though with that mad howl of rage, he forced his will onto the magic, making it obey him. He felt a twisting in his stomach, heard Mystina gasp, her hand touching his arm, fingers digging into his sleeve.

"Lezard!" She got out his name, sounding fearful, a moment before she screamed. He couldn't blame her for that, the pain was immense, staggering him to his knees, making him want to scream and cry like a child. But he bit his lip, growling, keeping his composure and was rewarded with a floating feeling. They seemed to hover over the floor for one brief instant, and then they evaporated into a shower of sparkles, shooting up into the sky, faster than the eye could travel.

It took only an instant, and then they were reforming, finding their feet on solid ground. Sort of. A rainbow was beneath their feet, a multitude of glittering colors, some not seen before by human eyes, feeling like solid ice. The open sky was all around them, an endless drop that showed nothing but clouds for miles in either direction.

"You did it..." Mystina whispered amazed. "This is the rainbow bridge of Bifrost...It has to be!"

"Was there any doubt?" Lezard asked, and then with a groan he pitched forward, landing face first on the bridge.

"Lezard!" Mystina's knees thumped into the ground, her hands touching his shoulder as she cried out in concern. He groaned, just lying there, needing a moment to recover his breath. "Speak to me!"

"It's all right..." Lezard muttered, feeling nauseous. "I'm not ready to die...not by a long shot." Letting out another groan, he pushed himself up to his knees, feeling perspiration on his face. Mystina reached into her skirt's pocket, removing a silk handkerchief which she pressed to his face.

"You fool..." She said, dabbing at his wet forehead. "You're lucky you didn't drain yourself dry doing such a dangerous spell!"

"I had no choice." Lezard replied. "I mean to get my wife and son back!"

"I know...I know..." She nodded, voice a soothing murmur as she continued to wipe away his sweat. He smiled at her, hand raising to chase her hand away from his face. She frowned, watching as he slowly stood, seeming unsteady on his feet. "Now what?" She wanted to know, looking around, seeing the rainbow extend forward with nothing else in sight for miles around.

"Now we walk." Lezard said, using his fingers to slide his glasses back up his nose. He heard her groan, having to hide a smile at her disappointment. "Pick a direction Mystina...either one is a gamble." She turned her head from side to side, lips pursed in annoyance at realizing he was right.

"Um...that one." She said pointing to the right of them.

"Are you sure?"

She gave a shrug of her shoulders, frowning. "It's as good a direction as any. We won't know until we get to...to wherever, if we went the right way."

"Indeed." Lezard said, adjusting his pack over his shoulder. The two began walking, silent for the most part. Neither one was in the mood to talk, peering around curiously at the bridge. At times it was soft, making them fear it would disappear beneath their feet, other times a spongy material that had them bouncing along as they walked. Hours went by, and nothing could be seen, no destination in sight.

Mystina let out a scream, all her frustration released, infuriated by the endless walk. Lezard paused, turning to look at the blonde who was practically red in the face from her shrill shout. "Feel better now?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow at her.

"No!" She said sullenly, crossing her arms over her chest. She glared at Lezard, giving him the impression that she blamed him for their predicament. "Lezard...do you even have a way for us to get back, should this prove a hopeless quest?"

"...No." Lezard admitted, keeping his expression blank in response to the anger on her face.

"Lezard! How could you be so careless?!" Mystina shouted, advancing on him. She grabbed him by his shirt's collar, and began shaking him. He stared at her, lifting up his hand to snag her by the wrist.

"Calm down Mystina."

"Don't tell me to be calm!" She snapped, still trying to shake him. "We're in the middle of nowhere, with no land in sight, and no way to get back. What are we supposed to do?!"

"Well, for one thing, you could stop screaming." Lezard told her, squeezing her wrist to force her to let go of his collar. "We have company."

"What?" She whirled around, seeing the air shimmer. A man stepped out of the blur, dressed in form fitting blue leather, a massive sword strapped to his hip. He had reddish brown hair, with a matching, nearly trimmed beard. He stared at the two mages, narrowed eyes widening in surprise.

"You're no demon." His deep voice said, and he cocked his head to the side, eyes studying them. Mystina's voice was speaking, repeating everything he said to Lezard in Norse. "In fact...you're...MORTAL!!" He went to reach for his sword, and Lezard held up his hand, trying a smile out on the man.

"Hold friend, we mean you no harm!" The necromancer said, Mystina switching to Itlandic, even as the man lashed out with his sword. Lezard shoved Mystina to the ground, ducking low but still feeling the breeze stirred up by the heavy blade.

"I am no friend to you!" The man snapped, but he stayed his hand, blade held up before his chest. "And I won't allow intruders to sneak into Asgard!!"

"Let me guess..." Lezard said, cautiously straightening. "You're Heimdall, the guardian of Bifrost."

"Aye I am." He made a move to swing his sword, and Lezard cried out.

"Wait! Aren't you curious how we mortals made it up here?" Heimdall hesitated, allowing Lezard the chance to continue talking, Mystina's voice a constant murmur as she translated for both men. "Don't you want to know our secrets, and make sure the knowledge hasn't been shared with other mortals?!"

Heimdall was silent, considering what the necromancer had said. At last he nodded, sheathing his sword. "I know my brethren will be most disturbed to learn mortals have found their way up into the Heavens. The magic that allowed you to do this cannot be repeated. Come..." He gestured, the air blurring behind him.

"Come where?" Mystina asked, still on her knees, eyes wary of the God.

"To Odin's court. You will spill all you know before the divine pantheon." Heimdall said, doing an impatient wave of his hand.

"HEY!" Mystina yelped, finding Lezard was jerking her to her feet, the man half dragging her forward. "What are you doing, you're not really going to go with him? Lezard!"

"Of course I am Mysty. It may be our only chance to get off this bridge." Lezard smiled, ushering her closer to Heimdall and the portal. "And I do want to find my wife."

"Lezard wait!" Mystina protested, seconds before he gave her a hard shove, pushing her into the portal. He nodded at Heimdall, and strode into the blurred lights, hearing bells chime as he emerged on the other side of a grand hall. It gleamed, huge gold blocks making up the walls, bronze columns holding up the domed roof of the hall. The floor was marble, with veins of silver threaded through it, his booted heels ringing out loudly in the cavernous room.

Wealth was everywhere he looked, and he saw chairs that were carved out of solid pieces of jewels, glittering sapphires and diamonds, twinkling emeralds and rubies. They were empty at first, but at the blinking of his eyes, figures appeared in the chairs, sitting down, faces turned to peer curiously at him. He stared back, trying to make out the figure of his wife among the perfect beauty that was the gathered Gods of Asgard.

He was left disappointed, not seeing her ethereal loveliness among the Goddesses that gazed at him, seeing no sign of platinum hair. He was frowning, even as his voice whispered to him that this was Gladsheim, the hall where the Gods decided important matters.

Mystina was making a soft sound, trying to appear brave as she looked at the Gods. She took a nervous step back, bumping into the frame of the emerging Heimdall. She let out an eep, and lunged in Lezard's direction, hearing the God let out a chuckle, amused by her skittish behavior. Her hands found Lezard's arm, and she all but clung to him, her breathing unsteady as she tried to find a spot to focus her eyes towards.

"Heimdall..." A new arrival in the room, a God with hair that was going gray appeared sitting on a throne that was situated in the center most spot of the room. His hands rested on his throne's armrest, elbow bent so that he rested his chin on the palm of his hand. "What is the meaning of this? Why do you bring mortals here?" Like Lenneth and Heimdall, he spoke a variation of Itlandic, forcing Mystina to play translator for Lezard.

"These were the intruders I sensed Lord Odin." Heimdall explained. "They somehow snuck up here, bypassing all our defenses."

A loud murmur from the gathered Gods at Heimdalls' words, the divine people showing a mixture of emotion, some clearly disturbed, others alarmed, while a few showed mild interest at the news. But they were clearly divided on what to do over the pair's arrival, and their voices grew in pitch, arguments growing heated among them.

"Silence!" Odin shouted, leaning forward in his seat. His gray eyes glittered with interest, looking over the pair of mortals. The Gods fell silent as his command, also staring at Lezard and Mystina. "So...you little vermin think you are worthy enough to set foot in the Shining Realm? Heh..." A snort of laughter escaped him, Odin amused at the thought. "You are fools if you think you can escape divine punishment for such actions."

"You won't kill us." Lezard said confidently, his only sign of nervousness betrayed by his fingers adjusting his glasses. "Not until you learn how we did it. And why we have come here."

"I don't care why you have come here." Odin retorted. "But yes...we must know of the spell that allowed you to travel to our realm. You will submit to our inquiries, won't you little vermin?"

"Hardly. How about a trade?" Lezard was all bravado, his hands by his side, fingers brushing against the pockets of his pants. Potions were within reach, status boosting spells that would increase his offensive and defensive spells. "You tell me where my wife and son is, and I won't kill you all."

That made Odin toss back his head and laugh, even as Mystina gasped and moved away from Lezard, shaking her head in disbelief. "You, kill a God? Preposterous!"

"We won't know until I try." Lezard said, slipping into a defensive stance. Odin continued to laugh, highly amused.

"I may just keep you around." Odin said, leaning back in his seat. "I could use a new court jester."

"I play the fool for no one." Lezard snapped, eyes flashing with the first hint of real anger.

"Yes...the idea appeals to me more and more. Although you could use an attitude adjustment." The Elder God said, giving a lazy wiggle of his fingers. "Take them to the dungeons. I'm sure Hrist's tender mercies will have you screaming a different tune before long."

Several lesser male Gods appeared on the floor, joining Heimdall in surrounding Mystina and Lezard. The two mages stood back to back, arms lifted, voices ready to began casting their magic spells when a female voice rang out.

"WAIT!!"

Footsteps sound on the floor, metal greves clicking loudly. Lezard turned, and saw a shadowy form striding into the room. He caught a glimpse of blue metal, saw the pointed feathers attached to the helm the woman wore. His eyes widened, and for a second he stopped breathing, thinking it was Lenneth that had come to his rescue. But then the Goddess stepped into the light, and he saw her armor was a paler shade of blue, and she was shorted than his wife, her curves not as generous as Lenneth's. But most of all, her hair was a pale blond, a far cry from the silver blue strands that decorated Lenneth's head.

"SIlmeria?!" Odin barked out the Goddess' name, a frown on his face. "What is the meaning of this?"

"I would speak on his behalf." The blonde beauty said, walking past Lezard and Mystina, to go on bent knee before Odin's throne.

"Why?" Another Goddess spoke up, her hair a bright golden mass, clad in a form fitting green tunic. "What reason could you possibly have to speak up for this vermin?!"

"Because Lady Freya...he is my sister's husband." That brought a gasp from everyone gathered, including Lezard who had never known Lenneth even had sisters.

"Husband?!" Odin said, as Freya sat down, gaping with disbelief at Lezard. "This is the mortal whelp who dared to lay hands on one of my Valkyries?!"

"I don't think she's helping our case." Mystina murmured to Lezard, and the man had to nod his head in agreement. Odin was glowering at Lezard, practically snarling as he spoke.

"This is the man who stole my favored warrior away from me, for six long years?!" demanded Odin, disdain in his eyes. "The man who..." He suddenly trailed off, realizing he was about to spill all his secrets in front of Lezard and Mystina. "This is all the more reason we should kill him, and kill him now!"

"Please Lord Odin. Do not be so hasty. You already acted with needless anger when Lenneth returned. Do not let this opportunity be wasted." Silmeria said, her voice

pleading as she gazed up at her Lord.

"You think he can save Lenneth?" Odin asked, and for a second, hungry hope appeared in his eyes.

"I do." Silmeria said. "He is the only canidate there is."

"Lenneth is in danger?" Lezard asked alarmed.

"Of a sort." Odin said, not wanting to admit any more to Lezard. He was still staring at Silmeria, her clear blue eyes meeting his, her gaze strong and confidant. They exchanged looks for several minutes, the other Gods silent and as still as statues as they waited for someone to speak. At last Odin nodded, and a sigh seemed to come from the crowd of Gods, the Elder God speaking. "Very well SIlmeria. I give you leave to guide the mortal vermin to Lenneth."

"Thank you Lord Odin." She bowed her head, and then was standing, turning to look at Lezard.

"Tread carefully mortal." Advised Odin, expression neutral as he spoke. "You may find yourself wishing we had just killed you." With those cryptic words, the God vanished from the room, bells ringing out as the other Gods began taking their leave. Mystina sighed, and turned to look at Lezard, wondering what sort of trouble he had gotten them into now.

--

To Be Continued

Michelle

Ah...confession time...I forgot Mystina was along for translation when I wrote this, and so I had to hastily add in a line about her doing translation work. For convenience

sake, I didn't add in she is translating every time someone speaks, but read it as though she is.

Kaelin, here's a tissue to wipe up that drool! XD Yes, Lezard has to suffer for his love!!


	15. Chapter 15

The yellow haired Valkyrie walked at a brisk pace, armor clanking as she moved, metal greves making her footsteps sound ten times as loud as Lezard's leather heels. Mystina was behind him, occasionally pausing to stare in wide eye amazement at the beauty that was the halls of Valhalla. Lezard couldn't blame her for being so in awe, if he wasn't so concerned over the whispered danger Lenneth was in, he too would be gawking at his surroundings.

Instead he moved quickly, practically falling into Silmeria's back when she came to a sudden halt. She turned to peer over her shoulder at him, baby blue eyes flashing with annoyance at his nearness.

"Sorry." Lezard murmured sheepishly, and she just nodded, gathering his meaning from the apologetic tone of his voice. She parted her lips, words rushing out, all alien to his ears, leaving Lezard to frown. "Mystina? A moment of your time if you please?" He was sarcastic as he spoke to her, looking at the mage impatiently.

"Oh, right!" The blonde said, moving closer to Silmeria. She began translating her words, Silmeria falling quiet as she waited for Lezard's response. "She wants to know if you really love Lenneth."

"Of course I do!" Lezard said indignantly, Mystina switching to Itlandic. Silmeria actually cracked a quick smile at his answer, nodding her head in approval.

"Perhaps that love will be enough to save her." Silmeria murmured, Mystina continuing to translate for the two of them.

"This is the third time you've mentioned Lenneth needs saving." Lezard said. "Please!" His expression was earnest. "Tell me what has happened to her!" Silmeria began walking again, and for a second he thought she was going to ignore him. But then she was speaking, Mystina translating for her.

"And does my sister love you as well?"

"I...I don't know." Lezard said, ashamed to admit he had no concise answer for her. "I like to hope in the five and a half years we were married, she came to love me."

"Oh." Silmeria seemed disappointed by his answer, clicking her tongue to make a tsking sound.

"Please..." Lezard boldly reached out with his hand, touching the round shoulder pad of her armor. "I must know...what has happened to Lenneth?!" Silmeria whipped around, eyes flashing, her hand going to her sword's hilt. For a second he feared she would draw her sword, and end his life for presuming to touch her. But then she exhaled, visibly calming.

"Odin has...seen fit to punish her." Silmeria said, sighing.

"Punish?" asked Mystina as Lezard frowned.

"Yes. For the crime of marrying a mortal, and bearing his child." Silmeria shook her head. "It was anger that made Odin react, a moment of hasty rage that he regretted almost immediately."

"What did he do?" demanded Lezard, bristling with anger at the thought of the Elder God harming even one hair on Lenneth's head. "If he hurt her, so help me I'll..."

"You'll do nothing." Mystina said sharply, touching his arm in warning. She didn't bother to translate his threat to Silmeria, waiting for the Valkyrie Goddess to resume speaking.

"Fear not mortal." Silmeria soothed. "He could not bear kill his favorite Valkyrie, he would sooner cut his own arm off than strike her down. However...he did place a curse on her."

"A curse?" Lezard asked, brow furrowed with worry. "What kind?"

"She sleeps, a magical sleep that would have her dream for all eternity, unable to awaken." Explained Silmeria. "Not even Odin could rouse her from her slumber, once cursed."

"Then it's hopeless..." Lezard said morosely, his stomach doing upset rolls.

"No." Silmeria made a protesting noise, shaking her head. "There is a chance. There's always a twist to a curse, a way to break free of it's power."

"Then what?! Tell me what it is and I'll do ti!" Lezard all but shouted, almost drowning out Mystina's attempts at a translation.

"True love." Silmeria said, watching as Lezard fought not to appear crestfallen. "Only the kiss of the one she loves can break the spell, and free her of her slumber."

"It's hopeless..." Lezard sighed. "She doesn't love me...she...in all the time we were together, she never said it back to me, no matter how often I proclaimed my love to her."

"Perhaps she didn't know she loved you." Silmeria said. "The heart can be a funny thing, often we don't know what is in it until too late. She was happy with you, was she not?"

"Yes." At his nod, Silmeria continued.

"And you do love her, don't you?" She wanted to know, seeing him nod yes once more. "You see...there is more to this curse than just needing a kiss. In order to protect Lenneth's body from danger, Odin instituted several safe guards."

"And those would be what?" Lezard asked, wondering what sort of trouble he would have to deal with to reach his comatose wife.

"Well...your typical monster, and ring of fire." Silmeria replied. "The monster alone shouldn't prove to be too difficult to dispatch. But the fire...well...only one whose heart truly loves my sister can pass through it without being burned to death."

"So that is why you wanted to know if he loved her!" exclaimed Mystina excitedly.

"Yes...Love is indeed a powerful force, and you will need much of it to get through the trials." Silmeria said, and withdrew her sword. "You can fight, can't you?"

"Er...not with a sword I can't!" Lezard said, backing away from her blade. "Magic is my forte, I'll stick to spells if you please."

She frowned, shaking her head. "No good, Grendal is immune to most magic."

"Grendal?"

"The monster." Silmeria said, once again trying to hand Lezard her sword. "Take my blade." She said insistently, pushing it into his grip. "It's enchanted metal. Even the most clumsiest of fools will be able to wield this sword without cutting themselves up in the process."

Mystina actually smirked as she translated this, knowing the thought of Lezard wielding a sword was absolutely comical. "What will you do Lezard?" She wanted to know, seeing Lezard looking forlornly at the sword in his hands.

"I have no choice...I have to get my wife back!" He said, and approval shone in both women's eyes.

"Come...I will guide you to her..." Silmeria started to say, when a young voice cried out in excited Norse.

"Papa!!"

"Ladarius!" Lezard nearly dropped the sword, going on bent knee, his arms held out to his sides as the boy ran towards him. The child flung himself in his father's

arms, excitedly hugging him. The sound of footsteps was heard, their owner running, turning the corridor. A young Goddess with auburn hair, and dressed in a brown tunic

skidded to a halt. Surely she would have been panting if not for her divine stamina.

"Frei!" SIlmeria said, and spoke sharply to the Goddess. The younger girl began bowing in apology, babbling in Itlandic, too fast for Mystina to translate.

"Ladarius, have you been causing trouble for your mama's extended family?" Lezard asked, a twinkle of amusement in his eyes.

"Uh uh!" Ladarius shook his head no. "It's not my fault Frei can't keep up with me!" His expression turned urgent, the little boy tugging on Lezard's sleeve. "Papa...you will bring mommy back won't you? She's gone to sleep and can't wake up without you!"

"I will get her back." Lezard promised, petting his son's head. "You can count on it. We will be home before you know it."

"Good. I miss Bellion. He's a lot more fun than Frei!" Ladarius complained.

Lezard laughed, and ruffled his hair. "You be a good boy for Miss Frei now." He advised. "Your mama will be angry if she hears otherwise!"

"Can't I go with you to see mommy?" Ladarius asked, and began to pout when Lezard shook his head no.

"I'm afraid not. This is grown up business. But I'll get your mama back here as soon as possible." Lezard said, faking a confidence he did not feel.

"Okay!" smiled the boy, and he moved out of his father's arms, and ran to Frei. "Come on Frei!" He shouted in Itlandic, running circles around the bewildered Goddess. "Catch me if you can!" With a shout from her, he was off and running, the Goddess bidding a hasty good-bye to Silmeria as she took off after the boy.

Lezard pushed up off his knees, turning his attention back to Silmeria. "Take me to my wife." He said, fingers tightening their grip on the hilt of the sword. Silmeria nodded, and once again began leading them through the corridors of Valhalla.

"If you love my sister even half as much as you love your son, there will be no problem when it comes time to pass through the ring of fire." Silmeria commented, once again looking approvingly at Lezard.

"It is more than just simple lust Lezard has for Lenneth!" Mystina interjected, wanting to defend Lezard's feelings for the Goddess.

"For her sake, and yours, I hope so." Silmeria said, and fell silent once more. They traversed many halls, turning sharp corners, and twisting staircases. Occasionally they saw other Gods, who paused to stare in shock at the sight of two live mortals walking along side the Valkyrie Goddess. At one point Silmeria led them into a room, a large armory filled with weapons and armor.

Lezard found himself outfitted with a metal chest plate, two sizes two small so that it squeezed his ribs, and made it difficult to breathe. He wanted to skip the armor all together, but SIlmeria insisted, saying the chest plate might be just the thing to save his life. He drew the line at gauntlets and armored boots, not wanting to be weighed down by all that metal. He wasn't used to moving in armor, and knew it would hinder him more than help him, limiting his evasive capabilities.

After the brief stop in the armory, Silmeria took them back into the corridor, leading them in the direction opposite of where they had started. Lezard was beginning to bristle with impatience, wondering why Silmeria didn't just teleport them there, when she stopped before huge stone doors. They were at least 15 yards high, and looked too heavy to move. But at a wave from Silmeria's hand, the doors opened, a loud ominous creak echoing in the hall.

"Come." She said, walking inside. Mystina and Lezard exchanged glances, but went to follow her. The room was almost as large as the courtroom of Gladsheim, with several marble dais on which various items of power rested. And all the way in the back, past a stair case that stretched on for a mile, stood a large round pool of water. It wouldn't have been unusual, except instead of lying flat, it was up on it's side, not even one drop of water falling free of the pond. Occasionally it's surface rippled, and a continuous hum was heard, almost deafening as it echoed in the room.

"This is the water mirror." Silmeria confided to them, already part of the way up the stairs. "It acts as both an image projector, and a portal to other worlds." She did a come here motion with her hands, an impatient look on her face at their slow pace. The two mages hurried after her, and were almost panting from exhaustion by the time they reached the top most step.

Silmeria pursed her lips in disapproval, not liking how winded Lezard was. She waited for him to recover, fiddling with the mirror, urging it to show them Lenneth. Lezard's breath caught in his throat, the man taking a step forward as the mirror's image wavered, showing Lenneth. She was laid out on a stone altar, her hair loose and unbound, flowers braided into her platinum mane. Her hands were folded over her stomach, and she wore a silver dress, that had hints of azure coloring the bodice. As always, her beauty took Lezard's breath away, and he found himself whispering her name, staring at her image.

"Lenneth!" He said her name louder, willing her to awaken. But she continued to sleep, her chest rising and falling so slow, he was almost afraid she had stopped breathing. The image pulled out, letting him see the orange and yellow flames of the ring of fire that surrounded her. It didn't burn the trees or the ground, remaining in place, never burning out. Over the crackle of the fire, he could hear the bushes rustle, and a horrific cry was heard.

"Let me guess..." Mystina said, unnerved by that cry. "Grendal."

"Grendal." Confirmed Silmeria with a nod. She glanced at Lezard. "Are you ready?"

"No, but there's no point in putting this off any longer." Lezard said, shrugging out of his cloak. He handed it to Mystina, explaining, "Don't want it to snag on those bushes."

"Ah..." She nodded, then touched his arm, eyes worried. "Good luck Lezard."

"Thanks." He said, knowing he needed all the luck he could get. "So...how do we do this...Do I just step through the mirror?"

"Yes." Silmeria said, though she didn't bother to wish him well on his dangerous endeavor. Lezard sighed, and took a nervous step forward, raising his left hand to the surface of the mirror. At his touch the water rippled, feeling icy against his palm.

"It's cold." He complained, but was already pushing forward, watching his hand disappear into the picture. His right hand gripped the sword, and he pushed it through the mirror, having both arms sink into the water up to his elbows. He shivered, and began walking forward, closing his eyes to protect them from the cold. The water made a sucking sound as it began pulling him under, Lezard taking a deep breath, not sure how long he would be submerged.

He found himself floating, water in all directions, and he panicked, looking for the light to swim towards. For one horrible instant he saw nothing but darkness, and he nearly choked when he went to scream. But something urged him to look up, and he saw it, white and bright, a beacon urging him onwards. With a flexing of his legs, he began swimming towards it, knowing without a doubt that Lenneth awaited him on the other side.

--

To Be Continued

Michelle

Yina Fa Xang, here you next chapter. There's three more chapters left to this story. I'm trying to update once a week. Enjoy! :D

Kaelin, thank you for the birthday wishes! :D Hope you had a good nap.


	16. Chapter 16

With a loud gasp, Lezard broke free of the surface of the water, hearing it splash about as he moved. For a second he shook, water traveling in trails down his face and upper torso, before opening his eyes. He saw that he was in a small body of water, width barely bigger than a large puddle, though infinitely deep. He moved, setting the sword down on dry ground, and gripped at the wet soil. It crumbled underneath his fingers, but he managed to scramble up out of the water.

Muddied hands picked up his sword, Lezard shaking his head, trying to dry off. The water was quick to freeze in his hair, making him shiver, hearing his damp clothes squelch as he walked. Right now he felt so cold, wet and miserable enough to look forward to the thought of stepping through the ring of fire. Anything as long as it meant he would be warm!

Dry twigs snapped underneath his foot, Lezard wincing at the amount of sound he made. He harbored the foolish hope of perhaps avoiding Grendal, wanting to sneak in to rouse Lenneth with his kiss, and get her out of here before it was too late. He moved with greater care, almost holding his breath as he moved, seeing no sign of the monster, aside from deep claw marks driven into the barks of the trees.

It was a dead land he traversed, trees blackened like soot, leafy canopies withered and browned, with numerous bare branches that stretched out like pointed fingers wanting to snag hold of a passerby. Dry brambly bushes rustled and creaked, orange brown in color, bearing wrinkled fruit that looked and smelled unappetizing. The ground was packed dirt, with pebbles and stones strewn about, his toes kicking into them, hearing the clatter of the rocks as he moved.

Desolation was a good word to describe this area, little sign of life aside from Lezard and the bushes. He came across no animals, didn't even see any sign of their presence, leaving him to wonder if they had vacated the area, or if Grendal had killed them all. _Don't think about it._ He snapped to himself, advice he was quick to follow. He continued to walk, and in the distance he could make out a hint of an orange glow, surely that was the ring of fire that surrounded Lenneth's resting place.

He wanted to run to her, Lezard forcing himself to move at a slow place, taking care to avoid making too much noise. And still the monster chose not to show itself, Lezard unable to believe his good luck. He was starting to believe he could do this, when he reached the fire. It burned so thickly, he could barely make out the form of the slumbering Lenneth, she was just a dark shadow of a shapely woman.

He bit back his cry of her name, glancing down when his toes hit something larger than a stone. He nearly cried out, shock on his face to see a grinning skull overturned on it's side. It was clean to the bone, all flesh stripped from it's white surface, eye sockets empty and staring at him. Other bones lay scattered around, just as cleanly stripped as the skull. Near the ring of fire there was a smattering of bones, blackened with soot, Lezard slow to realize those stained bones were the remains of people who had tried to flee Grendal by running into the fire.

Lezard shook his head, his stomach screaming in protest as he moved closer to the fire. His eyes were wide as he stepped around the bones, and somewhere in the bush he heard a slithering sound. Lezard spun around, sword aimed high but there was nothing near him, the land falling silent once more. "Heh." A nervous chuckle from him, Lezard licking his dry lips as he moved towards the fire.

He was putting the tip of his sword to the flame, when his whole body tensed up. Feeling himself sweating from the intensity of the flames, he suddenly dropped down, feeling the passage of something heavy where his head had been. Even as a horrific growl was heard, Lezard was spinning on his knees. A gray body was before him, and he looked up, craning his neck back to see the face of the monster.

Grendal. He was at least eight feet tall, towering over Lezard's cowering form, his body an odd mixture of fur and scales. His knees were slightly bent, reminding Lezard of satyr's lower half, and his torso was all muscle, rippling with strength and power. Wicked looking claws that gleamed purple were on his hands and his feet, a long snake like tail protruding from his rear, dripping slime from it's underside. The end curled into a rattle, making a noise as it trembled in agitation.

Lezard barely had time to make out Grendal's face, seeing yellow eyes with black slits in the center, before those claws were swiping at him. He rolled along the ground, desperate to avoid being torn into, hearing Grendal let out a scream. Lezard ended up back on his knees, hands shaking as he held the sword. His left hand raised, palm up and facing the monster.

"Prismatic Missile!"

Three white lights flowed out of his hand, growing larger in size as they went barreling towards Grendal, twisting and spiraling about before slamming into the creature's chest. Grendal screamed, sounding angry and Lezard gulped, seeing the creature wasn't even staggered by his spell. He quickly pushed himself up to a standing position, backing away as the monster went on all fours, pawing at the ground.

Those malevolent eyes stared at Lezard, his tail rising like a Scorpions, rattle still making that horrid noise. Lezard blinked, and the creature was moving, Grendal charging Lezard, horns lowered in an attempt to gore into his side. With a loud curse, Lezard was throwing himself to the side, landing face first into the dirt. Grendal didn't stop immediately, having to slow to a halt and labor to turn around in the bushes. But all too soon he recovered, charging towards Lezard once more.

Lezard scrambled to his feet, and this time when he moved out of the way, he didn't do such a dramatic dive, merely stepping quickly to the side. He swung the sword Silmeria had given him, almost nicking himself in the process, as he tried to cut open Grendal as the monster ran past. Sparks slid off his body as the sword hit hard scales, proving a tough armor to break. Lezard realized if he hoped to do any damage, he would have to land a blow on the furred part of Grendal's body.

Growling, Grendal switched tactics, rising to stand on two legs once more. The ground seemed to shake as he stomped towards Lezard, tail once again laying flat on the ground, making a slithering sound as it was dragged. Lezard raised his hand, shouting out, "Poison Blow!" He saw the spell hit Grendal, the monster's gray body flickering with a dark purple color. Success! The spell had wrapped itself around the creature, giving him the ongoing status of being poisoned. Occasionally Grendal would pause and shake his head, surely confused by the sick feeling that filled him.

Hands slick with perspiration, Lezard moved, walking to meet Grendal halfway. This tactic surprised the beast, and Lezard suddenly lunged, grazing Grendal's sensitive belly with the tip of his sword. Screaming, Grendal retaliated with a hard fist to the head, cuffing Lezard just above his left ear. The necromancer saw stars, and was dazed, not seeing the tail rise and whip out towards him.

"AH!" Lezard screamed, finding the wind knocked out of him as the tail went to wrap around his body. It coiled around his waist, squeezing tightly, one arm trapped to his side. Fortunate for him, his sword arm was free, and he kept a death's grip on the handle. The tail squeezed tighter, Lezard astonished to find it lifting him up off the ground so that his legs dangled. He was brought up so that he was almost face to face with Grendal, and the monster let out a low growl. Lips curled back, revealing jagged teeth, perfect for tearing into skin.

As horrible as it was to be looking into the monster's eyes, Lezard found the creature's breath to be almost unbearable, causing him to gag and make a face. Grendal growled again, and saliva dripped off his teeth, a long forked tongue snaking out, to lick Lezard's cheek. The saliva burned where it touched him, and Lezard had to force himself not to scream. Grendal snickered, and open his mouth wide, lower jaw practically unhinging as he opened it, looking ready to fit Lezard's whole head into his maw.

As Grendal brought his jaws closer to Lezard, the man remembered his sword, and thinking he had nothing to lose, lashed out. He managed to score a direct hit in Grendal's right eye, stabbing the blade in deep. Grendal howled with pain, clawed hands scrabbling at his face as he tried to dislodge the sword. He didn't seem to be able to understand how to grip hold of the blade, and as he struggled with the pain, his tail's hold loosened, dropping Lezard on the ground.

Lezard quickly got up, and began running, mourning the loss of SIlmeria's sword. Suddenly pain was in his left leg, the back of his thigh slashed open and dripping blood. Grendal had lashed out with his claws, scoring a direct hit on Lezard. Limping, the man continued to move, wincing and trying not to cry with each step he took. Heavy footfalls stalked after him, and he glanced over his shoulder, seeing Grendal was moving, sword still sticking out of his one eye. The creature had apparently given up on trying to remove the blade, intent on stalking after Lezard.

Lezard backed up all the way to the fire, trying to think up a plan, mind speeding about all over the place. He could feel the heat of the flames on his back, and he thought to himself that he knew why some people chose the fire to Grendal's claws. His hands lifted up, Lezard shouting, "Guard Reinforce." An invisible barrier of air formed around him, tightening up his natural defenses. It hurt less this time when Grendal punched him, Lezard rocked to the side of the fire.

"Frigid Damsel!" Lezard shouting, summoning a maiden of ice. She immediately flew towards Grendal, dainty fingers elongating into vicious claws that stabbed and scratched at the monster's chest. She screamed and she wailed, gnashing her teeth as she attacked the monster. Grendal issued out a challenge, using his own claws to attack her. At one point he snagged her around the neck, and flung her in the direction of the fire, the ice maiden screaming in pain as she melted.

Lezard moaned, feeling the loss of his summoned creature manifest as a drain of his energy. But he aimed his hands again at Grendal, and began screaming spell after spell at the monster. Explosions occurred, the scent of magic heavy in the air, as spells slammed into the creature. Most seemed to have no effect, but little by little the creature was backed up against the fire, growling and screaming in rage. Looking at him there, on the brink of being burnt, gave Lezard an idea, and he increased his magical assault.

It was a drain on his reserves, and to the outside viewer it looked like a waste of time and magic. But the spells were succeeding in knocking Grendal off balance. The monster teeter tottered on clawed feet, having nothing to latch onto with his long arms, unable to regain his balance. Lezard smirked, and screamed, 'Prismatic Missile!" and watched as the three bursts of white energy put the final nail into the creature's coffin.

With a panicked scream, Grendal fell into the ring of fire, crashing into the ground. His death was not instantaneous, horrific screams of pain echoing through out the land as Grendal rolled around, arms and legs flailing about. The smell of roasting flesh assaulted Lezard's nose, and if he was not used to the more grisly smells associated with dealing with dead and rotting bodies, Lezard would have been sick.

Grendal's screams seemed to go on forever, high pitched shrieks that only died down when his tongue melted into brown liquid. And still the body twitched, straining and in pain. But slowly the movements stilled, and skin was charred, and eventually burnt away, revealing sinewy muscles and tendons. Lezard watched in a sort of horrified fascination, seeing that too be burnt away until nothing but ash colored bone remained. Silmeria's sword lay amidst the pile of bones, enchanted metal untouched by the fire.

Lezard nervously swallowed, realizing there was no reason to delay going into the fire. But he hesitated, Grendal's slow, gruesome death weighing heavy in his mind. _It's okay._ He told himself, trying to sound reassuring. _I love Lenneth. This should be no problem. _But he had to force himself to move, feet seeming heavy and slow as he neared the flames.

Sweat dripped into his eyes, the heat of the fire heavy on his front. He still limped, but was slowly getting used to the pain, wishing he had a healing spell in his repertoire of magic. Lezard lifting a shaking hand to the flame, nervously touching it. Nothing seemed to happen, but he supposed it was because he was on the edge of the flame, able to pull back should there be any pain.

_I won't accomplish anything just standing here._ He told himself, a frown on his face._ I'm the only one who even has a chance of waking Lenneth up! _He began repeating in his mind that he loved Lenneth, chanting it over and over as he nerved himself to move. He squinted his eyes shut, and stepped into the fire, feeling his body grow even more heated. It was a lot like feeling feverish, but aside from the discomfort of being too hot, there was no pain. He walked a few more steps, feet crunching onto Grendal's bones, turning them into ground dust under his toes.

He heard a clatter, his foot hitting the sword, Lezard's eyes opening. He was still surrounded by fire, and at his feet was Silmeria's blade. He bent, picking it up, glad for his gloves that protected him from the heated metal. Diversion over, he continued to move, growing excited that he was succeeding in traveling through the ring of fire. It took him only seconds to move through the flames, though it felt like a small lifetime to Lezard.

At last he popped free of the flames, and stood staring, seeing the ground here was a healthy green, with white and gold wild flowers spread out across the grass. He shook his head, knowing now was no time to admire the scenery. Not when Lenneth was so close by. He could see her, resting peacefully on a stone altar, her dress draping downwards to touch the grass.

He hurried towards her, drinking in her beauty with his eyes, noticing someone had taken the time to place a small pillow underneath her head. Her eyes trembled, it seemed she was restless as she dreamed, and Lezard brought his hand forward to touch her cheek. A gentle caress, his hand moving towards her mouth, finger stretching out to trace the fullness of her lips.

"Lenneth." He bowed his head as though in prayer, feeling his heart quicken, a nervous beat as he realized this was it. The moment of truth. Either she would awaken, or she would stay asleep. He'd know one way or the other if she really loved him, and the thought of the answer being no scared him into inaction. With a low muted cry, he dropped to his knees, still staring at her face. He continued to touch her, working himself up towards kissing her, his heart beat loud in his ears.

At last he cursed, and moving so fast he didn't have time to change his mind, he pressed his mouth to hers. His lips moved, a gentle mashing, massaging her mouth, longing to feel her respond to him. But her lips remained unmoving, even as he used his tongue to part them. He deepened the kiss, even as frustrated tears threatened to fall, Lezard keeping his eyes closed.

He didn't see the change come over her, didn't see the way the color came back into her skin. Her dark eyelashes fluttered, eyes starting to open. It was when she made a sound, deep in her throat that Lezard's eyes flew open. He stared at her startled, pulling back in time to see her lips curve in a sweet smile. "Lezard..." She whispered his name, lifting her hand to touch his face.

He let out a shuddery sigh, leaning into her touch, even as his hand touched hers, holding it trapped against his skin. Around them the fire flickered and faded, going out completely. And when the fire died, the land transformed itself, becoming a lush paradise of green, the picture of perfect health. Lezard made a choking sound, half laughing, half sobbing even as Lenneth struggled to sit up.

"Lenneth!" He cried out, throwing his arms around her, crushing her to his chest. She petted his hair, feeling him trembling. "I love you..." He announced. "Don't ever leave me again!" He was kissing her forehead, still making that desperate sound as she sat quiet in his arms. "Itsp ben vales." He said, trying to drive his point in to her.

Lenneth nodded her head, and softly spoke. "Itsp ben vales, Lezard." It made him gasp, and he pulled back to look her in the eyes. The question must have surely shown in his gaze, Lezard hardly daring to believe she had admitted it to him. She nodded, looking almost shy, and suddenly pulled him to her, catching his lips with hers.

--

To Be Continued

Kaelin, ha ha ha!! I haven't actually seen or read Beowolf. I take my inspiration from the Valkyrie tirology on Xena which had Grendal and the ring of fire, and (I think) Beowolf in it. XD

Yuri Chidori, hmm a sequel. I dunno about that. But if you like Lezard Lenneth stories, check under my fanfic name. I have quite a few Lezard Lenneth stories up on this site! :D


	17. Chapter 17

Holding hands with Lenneth, Lezard stepped into the water, nearly falling as his foot found no ground to steady his steps. He couldn't help the startled shout that escaped him, the pull of his hand knocking Lenneth off balance as well. She let out a yelp, falling into the water after him, a big splash of water spraying upwards at her arrival. Lezard twisted and turned in the water, turning to wrap his arms around Lenneth, finding her flailing about. She settled down immediately at his touch, taking hold of his hand once more.

He didn't know how she knew, but Lenneth pointed in a direction, urging him to swim that way. He trusted her instincts, hoping that way would lead them back to Valhalla. Kicking out with his legs as best he could, Lezard swam, trying to ignore the pain in his injured leg. The bleeding had stopped, Lenneth tearing bits of her skirt's hem, to form a silken bandage which she had tied around his thigh.

Lenneth seemed to have her own trouble navigating the watery depths, her dress trying to drag her down with it's weight. But together they held on to each other, little by little making steady progress, even as Lezard's lungs started to scream in protest. He fought against the urge to open his mouth and breathe, reminding himself he had come too far to die here now.

It happened suddenly, one minute they were surrounded by the darkness of the water, and the next they were emerging into the light. Lezard blinked rapidly, trying to adjust to the sudden change in vision, even as he felt his body pull free of the water, dropping the short fall to the ground. Lenneth landed next to him, and even she panted, grateful for the chance to breathe.

Still holding her hand, he turned to look at her, taking in the sight of her wet clothes, and how her hair hung in wet patches down her back. He laughed, thinking she was beautiful even slightly red faced as she gasped for air. His own breath came out ragged, and he sighed, leaning against her for support, feeling the pain flaring up in his leg. He wanted to speak to her, and he tried to get control of his breathing, attempting to form words.

They had only been out of the water for several seconds, barely aware of anything except each other and the need for air. But footsteps sounded, heels clicking loudly on the dais, and a hand seized hold of his, giving him an excited squeeze. "You did it!" Mystina was before him, eyes almost wild with glee. "Oh Lezard, you actually did it!"

"Yeah." A crooked smile from him, but she was already turning to look at Lenneth.

"Thank goodness you are safe!" She exclaimed, and threw her arms around Lenneth. She tightened her embrace, almost weeping with relief as she held the Goddess in her arms.

"Mystina..." Lenneth murmured, and at the sound of her voice, the blonde stiffened.

"Fo--forgive me!" She whispered, pulling away from Lenneth. Her eyes were anxious, staring at the Goddess as though she feared Lenneth would react in anger to the hug.

Lenneth shook her head, a slight smile on her lips. "It's all right Mystina..." She reached out to touch the mage's arm, looking to reassure her with her touch. "I'm not mad at you...not anymore..." Mystina seemed to sag with relief, nodding her head in acknowledgment of Lenneth's words.

"Lenneth..." Silmeria approached them next, eyes looking over her sister's form critically. "It is good to see you again."

Lenneth nodded, switching to Itlandic. "It's is good to see you as well, sister." They didn't embrace, but they stood smiling at each other, their eyes reflecting the fondness they felt for one another.

"Lezard..." Silmeria glanced at him, Lenneth and Mystina both speaking at once, attempting to translate her words. "Thank you." The golden haired Valkyrie said, seeming apt to keep her gratitude to simple acknowledgment. He nodded at her, then remembered the sword at his side.

"Here." Lezard said, handing the blade to her hilt first. "This came in handy after all." Silmeria took it from him, shaking the water free of the metal before sliding it into her leather scabbard.

"You should have seen him Lenneth!" Mystina was saying, sounding excited. "He was really brave going up against Grendal for you. I didn't think he had a chance of winning--"

"Hey!" Lezard snapped, annoyed. "Thanks for the vote of confidence Mysty!"

"But somehow, someway he managed to beat back that nasty old monster!" Her eyes twinkled, and she took hold of Lenneth's hand, clasping them in her grip. "And then he proved his love to you by passing through that ring of fire!" A sigh then, wistful and full of longing. "And when he kissed you...I...I stopped breathing, praying it would work. And it did! It did!"

"Yes..." Lenneth blushed, glancing at Lezard who grinned at her.

"So...that means you love him." Continued Mystina, flashing her teeth as she smiled widely. "Wow...you must be so happy Lezard."

"I am." Lezard said, sliding a possessive arm around Lenneth's waist. But he couldn't keep from wincing, the pain in his leg making itself known.

"Lezard?" Mystina asked, concern in her voice. "What is it?"

"It's my leg..." Lezard explained, a pained grimace on his face. "Ah...be a dear and use some of that marvelous healing magic of yours, Mysty old friend."

"Don't call me old!" She snapped, even as Lenneth helped lower Lezard to the floor. He bent his leg as best he could, biting back a cry of pain as Lenneth began untying the make shift bandage from his leg. He could see the silver material was soaked with blood in spots, his leg having started bleeding once more. Mystina hissed at the sight of the gash on the back of his thigh, all annoyance fading from her mood. "Oh geez, Lezard...that's a nasty wound..."

"Just...just take care of it." Lezard said, fighting not to bark an order at her. "Please."

"Right...I'm on it!" She knelt down on his other side, holding her hands out over his leg. Concentration showed on her face, and her hands began to glow a soft golden color. "Heal!" Mystina cried out, the energy pouring from her hands into his wound. It worked to clean out the gash, chasing away any infection that hoped to make a home in his leg. But more than that it began to pull his skin together, sealing it closed so that no more blood would pour out. It tingled, and made Lezard cry out softly, even as

his skin began to smooth over so that even a scar would not remain.

"There." Mystina said, satisfaction in her voice as she lowered her hands. "All better now."

"Thank you Mysty." Lezard said, and Lenneth nodded, smiling at the blonde as she added her own thanks. "So now what?" He glanced at Lenneth, eyes searching hers for answers. "Do we collect Ladarius and go home or...?" The blue of her eyes troubled, Lenneth shrugged her shoulders, sighing. It made Lezard feel anxious, and he asked in alarm, "You're not planning to stay here are you? Without me?"

"No...it's not that." She shook her head, platinum hair brushing her shoulders as she moved it. "We have much to talk about but...I realized I want to be with you, keep our family together. But..."

"But...?" prompted Lezard at her silence.

"Odin." whispered Lenneth fearfully, and Silmeria spoke up.

"He cannot seek to keep you apart, not after this!" The blond Valkyrie protested, hands on her armor covered hips. "It was true love we witnessed here on this day!"

"We?" Lezard questioned after Mystina finished translating the Valkyrie's words.

"The Gods." Clarified Silmeria, flinging her hand out in a wide gesture. He followed her pointing fingers, and saw the air start to shimmer around them. Before he could ask what was happening, he felt it, stomach twisting as they made the jump, teleporting from the dais. Chimes sounded, and he felt his body deposited on the floor, Mystina and Lenneth still kneeling on either side of him.

Lezard sat up, glancing around with alarmed interest, recognizing the place as Gladsheim's meeting hall. Odin was already seated on his throne, leaning forward with a brooding expression on his face, fingers gripping the arm rests of his throne so tightly that all the blood fled out of his knuckles. More bells could be hard, as one by one Gods and Goddesses appeared in their seats, beautiful faces impassive as they stared down at Lezard.

"Lord Odin!" Lenneth exclaimed, bowing her head in acknowledgment. Silmeria also bowed, bending her waist so that the ends of her hair almost touched the ground.

"Lenneth..." Odin's voice rumbled out of him, deep and gravelly, Mystina's soft whisper translating for Lezard. "My beloved Valkyrie...It is good to see you once more."

Lenneth seemed visibly nervous, though she tried to hide it, her hands limp at her sides as she listened to Odin speak.

"It is good to see you as well my Lord."

He didn't crack a smile, just nodding gravely at her words. "I reacted in anger earlier. I was too harsh in my judgment of you. Forgive me." Surprised chatter arose from the gathered pantheon of Gods, the divine showing their shock at their Lord asking for forgiveness.

"There is nothing to forgive.." Lenneth said, glancing downwards at the floor. "Your will is law, and I broke that law by marrying a mortal." Lezard wanted to shout, to yell an angry protest, but he wisely kept silent, watching the exchange between his wife and the Elder God.

"But I should have listened to you when you tried to explain the circumstances behind the marriage!" Odin said, making a fist. He pounded his hand against the arm rest, a loud booming sound that echoed throughout the cavernous room. "At the very least I should have understood how lonely you felt, trapped among the mortals."

"Lord Odin..."

"I acted in haste, something I regretted almost immediately." Odin shook his head, expression still somber. "I won't make that mistake again. Come back to me, my child. All will be forgiven..."

"Lenneth?" whispered Lezard, watching as she slowly stood, taking a step towards Odin.

"My Lord...I thank you for the generous offer...but..." Lenneth didn't break her gaze, staring into Odin's face. "I am a changed woman now. I have a husband, a son...a family..."

"We're your family!" Odin roared in protest, showing a hint of anger on his face.

"Yes...you are." Lenneth quickly agreed. "But...I cannot abandon one for the other."

"Isn't that what you are doing?" Odin asked sharply, suddenly pointing at Lezard. "Trying to leave us for him?" Lenneth fell silent, not answering and Odin scowled. "I could kill him you know. Rend him limb from limb, till only the soul remains."

"Lord Odin no!" protested Lenneth, shaking her head wildly.

"I'll do it Lenneth!" Odin hissed, starting to rise from his throne. "I'll destroy him, cast his soul down to eternal damnation for daring to lay hands on a Goddess!"

"She'll hate you for that!" Lezard shouted, scrambling to a standing position. "Forever and ever, she'll despise and revile you!"

"What do you know?" Odin scowled, eyes narrowed into a glare. "You are just a mortal, your life is a mere blinking of our eyes. Why should she cast aside everything for you?!"

"Because I love her." Lezard said boldly, coming forward to touch the back of Lenneth's hand. "And she loves me!" She was turning, offering a brief smile to him as she took hold of his hand. She squeezed it, offering him support, even as Odin let out a displeased hiss.

"Love, bah!" He was disgusted. "Love cannot exist between mortal and God!"

"But it can!" Silmeria protested, adding her voice to the discussion. She strode forward, lifting up her hand to point at the hand holding couple. "We have all seen the proof of it! How can you continue to deny it's existence when it was love that saved Lenneth, saved her from your curse?!"

"Silmeria be quiet!" Snapped a golden haired Goddess from the gathered throng of Gods.

"I will not!" The blonde Valkyrie raised her voice, shouting. "Freya, you yourself are a Goddess of love! How can you seek to keep quiet, to continue to allow our Lord to keep my sister from her happiness?!"

The one called Freya had no answer for her, even as Odin hurried to speak. "Is it really happiness Silmeria? You were here when Lenneth first returned to us. How she denounced the mortal for his crimes against her. She didn't seem very happy to any of us!"

"I was upset." Lenneth spoke, her voice quiet and calm. "I had just learned my husband had been lying to me all this time. That he had kept such a huge secret from me...that he was responsible for my being trapped in the realm of mortals. My mind was besieged with doubts and fears, I could barely tell up from down, all I knew was I was in pain! Pain that blinded me to all other emotions, made me speak irrationally. Yes he stole me away from you, but during that time I came to love him!"

"Lenneth..." whispered Lezard, wanting nothing more than to hug her at that moment.

"You will regret this." Odin seemed to sag, defeated by Lenneth's words.

"My Lord?" Lenneth asked, a question in her eyes.

"Maybe not right away, but eventually...when your mortal lover's hair turns gray, and his skin is lined with age...You will know the pain that comes from loving a mortal." Predicted Odin. "He will die, and you will live on, doomed to be alone regardless of the love you have for him."

"I understand that..." whispered Lenneth, looking pale and stricken at the thought of Lezard's death.

"We will be waiting for you then." Continued Odin. "Waiting to welcome you and your son back into our realm."

"Thank you..." Lenneth said, bowing her head in acknowledgment.

"Go now...leave before I change my mind and do something...hasty again," ordered Din, rising from his throne. His eyes showed his sadness, and he looked at Lezard, a warning in his tone. "Take good care of her mortal."

"I will." Lezard said, after Mystina had finished translating. "Count on it."

A nod from Odin, and then ether was surrounding his form, causing him to peel back the layers of reality as he teleport out of the room. One by one the other Gods also chose to leave, hasty exits ringing out bells as they teleported from the scene.

Lezard sagged with relief, taking a step towards Lenneth. The Goddess was standing still, staring at the empty throne, arms hugging across her chest. She flinched when Lezard's hand landed on her shoulder, Lenneth turning to look at Lezard, expression unreadable. "Let's get our son and go home." Lezard advised her, pulling his wife into his embrace.

"Yes..." nodded Lenneth, turning to glance at her sister. "SIlmeria? If you please?"

"Of course." Silmeria nodded, and waved her hand, ether being cast about. The air shimmered before her, a portal opening. And from it emerged brown boots, a harried Frei stepping through the portal. Ladarius was in her arms, limp with sleep, his head resting on her shoulder.

"He finally fell asleep!" whispered Frei, a relieved smile on her lips. "Goodness but he ran me ragged with his boundless energy!"

Lenneth approached the young Goddess, eyes shining with tenderness and love as she looked upon her son. "You won't have to worry about baby sitting duties any longer Frei." She said, holding out her hands for her son. "I'm taking him home."

"Home?" Frei wondered, gently untangled the child's arms from around her neck. "You're not staying with us?"

"No..." Lenneth said, taking hold of Ladarius. "I don't belong here anymore...not now at least."

"Mama?" whispered a sleepy Ladarius, snuggling close to Lenneth as she held him. "I knew papa would bring you back..." A bright smile from the tired child, his little hand raising to grab fistfuls of her hair.

"I'll miss you..." Frei said, a watery smile on her lips. "And I'll even miss Ladarius. It was nice to have a child running in the halls once more." Lenneth nodded at this, turning to glance at her sister.

"Take good care of my nephew." Silmeria advised.

"We will." Promised Lenneth as Lezard stood next to her, fondly ruffling the child's hair.

"And for Odin's sake, teach him how to handle a sword!" Silmeria's eyes danced with laughter. "I think his father would have cut off his own ears if not for the enchanted metal protecting him!" Lenneth grinned at Lezard, whose cheeks burned with embarrassment once Mystina translated her words. "Lenneth...here...take this..." She held out her hands, ether blurring the space over them, and once peeled back it revealed a helmet of cobalt blue metal. "So you don't forget about us."

Lenneth had her hands full holding Ladarius, so Lezard took the helmet from the blonde Valkyrie Goddess. Lenneth nodded her thanks as Lezard clutched the trouble making helmet to his chest.

"This is not good-bye." Lenneth said, and she sniffled, a hint of tears in her eyes. "It's only a temporary separation."

"It will feel like an eternity until you are back here." Frei said, and Lenneth shook her head no.

"And eternity won't be long enough..." Lenneth whispered, too soft for the mortals to make out. But the two Goddesses heard her, and they nodded in sympathetic understanding.

"Er..." Mystina spoke up, for once having more to say than just a translation of their words. "How exactly do we get back home? It's not like Lezard or I have a spell handy."

"Allow us to be your guides." Silmeria answered, and Frei nodded her head. "Please...stand closer to each other." Mystina nodded, and moved closer to Lezard and Lenneth, squeezing in close enough to place her hands on their shoulders. She looked curiously at the two Goddesses, watching as they aimed their hands at the foursome, palms up. White energy seemed to glow on their hands, and runes began carving themselves into the floor, blazing a brilliant blue in color.

Suddenly a wind flared up, blowing Lenneth and Mystina's long hair upwards, the air roaring loud in their ears as the three adults huddled closer against each other. Colors swirled around them, casting their skin in a variety of shades, the magic pulling on their body. With a loud chime, Silmeria and Frei faded from sight, and the magic lessened in intensity, sound dulling as a stone and mortar room appeared before them. A familiar face was left gaping at them, Bellion staring astonished at their sudden arrival.

"We're home!" laughed Lezard, turning to pick up Lenneth in his arms. She squealed as he lifted her up off the floor, spinning around dizzily with her and their son. Ladarius cried out when she did, slowly waking up to peer around the room.

"Bellion!" Ladarius cried out happily, squirming to struggle out of Lenneth's hold. She let him drop down to the floor, watching as he ran over to the green skinned homunculus. "Come! Let's play!" The boy cried, tugging on the creature's hand. Bellion allowed the child to lead him out of the room, and Lezard laughed once more, hugging Lenneth from behind. She smiled and leaned into his embrace, head resting back to gaze at his smiling face.

So listen..." Mystina said, letting out a wide yawn, arms stretched up over her head. "I'm sure you two are dying to have a small party to celebrate, but I'm beat. So...mind if I crash here for the night?"

Lezard barely looked at the blonde, still holding onto Lenneth. "Sure Mystina, sure." But the mage was already leaving the room, heading off towards one of the spare guest rooms. She heard Lenneth giggle, and Lezard's voice whisper, "Itsp ben vales Lenneth."

The mage paused, waiting to hear her response. Lenneth let out a throaty purr, repeating the words back to Lezard. With a smile, Mystina shut the door, and disappeared down the corridor. She was relieved that everything had worked out. She knew they still had much to discuss, but she was confident Lezard and Lenneth would work out their problems and get their happy ending.

--

To Be Concluded! 

Michelle

Kaelin,"giggles" Aw, you're a big ole softie that likes touching moments. Admit it! :D

Yuri Chidori, thank you! I hope you enjoy!


	18. Epilogue

Lenneth could see the sky through the open window, the curtains billowing in the soft breeze of summer. The sky was a brilliant masterpiece of colors, dark oranges and golds, reds and even a hint of purple lit the sky as the sun began it's nightly descent. It was beautiful, but hardly worth the tears that it brought to her eyes, Lenneth raising her hand to brush back the wetness on her cheeks.

She shook her head, hurrying to draw close the curtains, not wanting to look at the sky anymore. She took little comfort in blocking out the sight, turning instead towards the bed that lay in the eastern corner of the bedroom. Her husband was just a dim shadow of a figure, his face hidden in darkness. But she could make out his hand, lined with age and discolored spots, laying on the white sheets. It trembled, fingers bent in a crooked slant, and occasional she heard him cough. It pained her to hear him, listening as he wheezed, taking in raspy breaths of air.

"Lezard..." Lenneth whispered, hurrying to his side. She reached for his hand, feeling how fragile and thin it was, Lenneth almost scared he would break apart at her touch. He started awake, she heard the bed creak as he shifted his weight, still making that horrible wheezing sound. "No...don't move...just..just lie back..." She urged, and heard him sigh as he settled back against the pillows.

She sighed too, glancing at the few candles he had allowed into the room. Their flames were nearly out, dimming to a flicker and leaving the room depressingly dark. She wanted to rekindle their flames, flood the room with light, but knew Lezard had expressly forbidden her to do such a thing. The man had grown vain with age, and even now at death's door, he remained ashamed to let her see him. He often said he wanted her to remember him how he used to look, back when their love was fresh, and he was still young. She always smiled and told him he was still handsome too her, looking distinguished with silver coloring his once chocolate locks, but he refused to believe her.

"Lenneth...my love..." She could hear the smile in his voice, his hand raising weakly to touch her face. She leaned into his gentle caress, hand raising to touch the back of his. "Don't cry..." He whispered, feeling her cheek wet against his fingers.

"I'm not crying." Lenneth protested, and Lezard let out a laugh that ended in a cough.

"Liar." He said, fingers moving to trace the tear's path down her face. His voice made her cry harder, and she shook her head in denial. "It's time isn't it?" Lezard asked, sighing heavily. "I won't make it through another night."

"You don't know that!" protested Lenneth. "You've beaten the odds before...you can do it again!"

"No..." His voice was so faint, a mere whisper of it's normal strong tone. "I can tell...this body is dying...it has no miracles left to perform."

"Try to hold on!" begged Lenneth. "Just one more day, for me please..."

"What good would I do you in this state of mine?" Lezard wondered out loud. "You can't be happy taking care of an invalid old man."

"Don't you say that!" snapped Lenneth. "I cherish each and every moment with you! In sickness and in health, remember?"

A chuckle from him, Lezard's hand falling away from her face. "Ah...you are too kind my love...I know it's been hard on you...watching me wither away to nothing. Perhaps I've been selfish in living as long as I have...a lesser man would have given up the ghost ten years ago. But..."

"But...?" Urged Lenenth when he fell silent.

"But I was determined to spend every possible minute with you, even if it meant cheating death. Sometimes I think it's my stubborn will that has kept me alive for so

long." He sighed again.

"Or love..." Lenneth supplied, and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Love...yes..." agreed Lezard. "Love is a powerful force..." The bed creaked, mattress groaning as Lenneth crawled farther onto it. "Lenneth...what?"

"Shhh..." She soothed, her hands seeking out his waist in the darkness. "Just let me hold you."

"But..." He protested, struggles weak as he sought to evade her embrace.

"Please!" She cried out, tightening her arms as hard as she dared. "If you won't let me see you, then at least let me lay with you!" He fell quiet at that, body stilling as she snuggled up against him. Lenneth carefully laid her cheek on his shoulder, hand on his chest, fingers idly rubbing the skin that showed through the collar of his pajama top. He raised his hand, touching her cheek once more, carefully feeling the silk of the hair that framed her face.

They lay like this for several moments, Lenneth listening to the beating of Lezard's heart, hearing it start to slow, bit by bit. Helpless tears escaped her, but she bit her lip to keep from sobbing.

"You are still so beautiful." Lezard whispered, and Lenneth lifted her head to glance at him. She gasped to see he had a fire dancing on his fingertip, holding it close to her face.

"Lezard no!! Don't use magic!" She begged him, wanting nothing more than to blow the magical flame out. "It'll only weaken you further. If you want light, then let me get a candle!"

"Shh...it'll be okay." Lezard assured her, being careful to keep his face cloaked in shadows. "I just want to look at you..." His voice took on a wistful quality, Lezard sighing. "If possible, I think you are even more beautiful than the day I first saw you."

"It's because love has transformed me." Lenneth whispered back. "Your love has made me happy in a way I wasn't as a Goddess...!"

"Hmm..." Lezard made a noncommittal sound, leaving Lenneth to wonder if he was pleased by her words. The flame slowly went out, Lezard's hand lowering back to the bed sheets. "Ladarius..." He suddenly said, speaking of their son. "Do you think he is happy?"

"Oh yes." Lenneth said. "Very happy. If his wife wasn't in the midst of labor, he would be here by your side as well."

"Poor Mystina..." sighed Lezard. "She died before she could see her first grandchild..."

"You won't die..." Lenneth said. "Hang on, so you can tell her whether or not the child has her daughter or Ladarius' eyes!"

"You think she's watching over us from the Afterlife?" Lezard asked.

"Yes." Came her prompt answer. "I believe so!"

"That's good. I wonder if I'll see her..." He fell quiet again, hand continuing to play with her hair. Lenneth lay her head back down on his chest, and for a time she slept, lulled to a false sense of safety in his arms. It was his hand's sudden ceasing of movement that alerted her to the change in him, Lenneth's eyes snapping open.

"Lezard?" She called out his name, voice loud and urgent as his hand slowly fell down to rest against the mattress. "Lezard!!" She nerved herself to touch him, not hearing that raspy breathing of his, gripping hold of his shoulders. "Lezard!" She shouted, giving him as vigorous a shake as she dared, feeling angry tears begin to drip down her face. "No!!"

"No..." She repeated, sagging against him, her hand clenching into a fist. She pounded it helplessly against the bed, weeping bitterly to find her husband had at last died. She wept, and she screamed, raging against everything she knew, lamenting how unfair it was that their time together had been so short. She kept on crying bitterly, not paying attention as a white light drifted into the room.

It circled around the bed, Lenneth's eyes tightly closed as she hugged Lezard's lifeless body. It wasn't until the light expanded, brilliant and burning to the eyes, that she lifted her head, squinting at the glow. It began to take shape, forming womanly curves and wings that seemed as wide as the room's walls. Pale blue armor formed on the figure, feathers in her hair, attached to the silver helm on her head.

"Silmeria?" gasped Lenneth, recognizing the figure that stood to the side of the bed, expression unreadable. "What are you doing here?" Her eyes hardened, feeling anger. "Has Odin sent you to collect me? Damn it Silmeria, his body isn't even cold! At least allow me time to mourn properly!"

"Odin does not know I am here." Confessed Silmeria.

"Then what?" questioned Lenneth, feeling confused.

"Now is not the time for twenty questions." Silmeria said, holding out her hand, fingers pointing at Lezard's body. "We must work quickly."

"What are you doing?" Lenneth asked sharply, seeing her sister's hand glow with power.

"I am collecting his soul for you." Silmeria said, and reached into Lezard's chest. Her hand passed through his body as though he was already a ghost, and Lenneth's eyes widened in understanding, seeing the golden haired Valkyrie dig around for his soul. She found it, and pulled back her hand, seeing the a round ball of gold and black glittering in her hands. The gold overpowered the black spots, showing he had been more good than bad, and Lenneth stared at it, even as Silmeria handed it to her. "Take it..."

Lenneth carefully took hold of Lezard's soul, fingers caressing the warmth that emanated from the glowing ball. "You know what to do." Silmeria whispered, and Lenneth nodded, pulling the soul into her. She felt the love Lezard had had for her, felt it shoot through her body to envelop her in a ghostly hug, tears falling from her eyes. She concentrated, thrusting her hands out, seeing the golden glow of his soul envelope her hands.

"Return to me my love..." She whispered, hands molding the air, seeing a form take shape before her. He was tall, a few inches larger than she, forcing her to crane her neck back to look into his eyes. Eyes that gleamed a pure purple, putting amethysts to shame. His hair was no longer silver, but that rich, chocolate brown, and his skin was smooth, free of wrinkles and age spots. His body had filled out, no longer bone thin, and strength radiated from him.

"Lenneth?" Lezard asked, voice sounding confused.

"Lezard..." Lenneth said, smiling through her tears.

"I...I died..." He whispered, glancing at the body on the bed. She nodded, and he continued to look confused. "Then how...?"

"The soul lives on where the body dies." Silmeria explained. "You are now what mortals would call a ghost."

"A ghost...?" Lezard frowned, turning to look at the blonde Valkyrie. "What does that mean exactly?"

"Your life as you know it has ended." Continued Silmeria. "You won't be able to affect things on the mortal plane..."

"Then I can't touch Lenneth?" Lezard said, sounding alarmed. He moved towards his wife, raising a hand to her face, but hesitated to touch her. "I can't hug her, or kiss her?"

"You're not listening..." Silmeria said, smiling. "I said things on the mortal plane..."

"Silly..." Lenneth laughed, and took a step forward, pulling him into her arms. He was plainly shocked, having expected to pass through her like air. "I am a Death Goddess after all."

"Lenneth what?" Lezard asked, even as his arms tightened around her, fingers stroking down her back.

"The souls Lezard..." Silmeria explained. "We have dominion over souls. Although we are not supposed to interfere with souls that aren't slated to become warriors for Valhalla."

"Odin will be angry at what we have done." Lenneth said, still smiling. "But I don't care. I have you back!"

"It's good to be back!" Lezard laughed, and spun her around, Lenneth letting out a happy sound as he twirled. Silmeria was also smiling, moving out of the way to avoid being crashed into by the happy couple.

"What will you do now?" Silmeria wanted to know. "Will you stay on Midgard, or return with me to Asgard?"

"For now we will stay here." Lenneth said, Lezard nodding his agreement. "After all, we have a grandchild to meet!"

"Fine then. I guess that leaves me to break the news to Odin." Silmeria shook her head, but she was smiling to show she did not mind. "Don't worry you two, by the time I am finished with him, he will be accepting of Lezard in Valhalla!"

"Thank you sister!" Lenneth said, still wrapped in Lezard's arms. "It means a lot to me...to both of us, that you helped break another one of Odin's rules."

"My pleasure." Silmeria said. "After all, I couldn't let my big sister remain heart broken!" She stepped back, wings furling around her body, as light began to shine brightly once more. Lezard and Lenneth shielded their eyes from the sight, only lowering their hands when the light dimmed down. Silmeria was gone, only her striped feathers remained, marking that she was ever there.

Not that Lezard was looking for her, he was all eyes for Lenneth, turning her around to face him. His eyes twinkled with mischief, and he leaned in close, inhaling her scent. Lenneth smiled at him, and asked, "What?""

"Nothing." Grinned Lezard, trying for an innocent look.

"Then why are you looking at me like that?" She demanded, and he laughed.

"Well...it's just that it's been a while since we were together." Lezard explained, and she frowned.

"We're always together..." She started to say, even as he dipped in close to kiss her neck.

"I meant together..." He said, teeth grazing at the side of her neck, and he pushed his crotch against her, grinding meaningfully.

"OH!!" Lenneth exclaimed, and her face flushed a crimson shade of red. "Lezard..." She giggled, the sound half coy, half nervous. She turned to glance at the bed, and his gaze followed, frowning.

"Not in here though." He said, not even the sight of his old body killing his amorous mood. "One of the other bedrooms should suffice." He kissed her, tongue caressing over her lips before diving inside her mouth. She kissed him back just as passionately, tongue stroking along his, a battle for control of the kiss. He let her have it, tongues dancing together, Lezard digging his fingers into her hips, holding her secure against him.

Lenneth gave a little push, shoving free of his arms, and with a come hither look, she was suddenly running out of the room. Lezard smirked, and ran after her, her giggles leading him right to her. He caught her, gathering her up in his arms, Lezard striding forward to locate a spare bedroom. It had been ages since the tower was filled with happy sounds, but now laughter rang out, joyous and loud. Soon other sounds drifted out into the tower's corridor, sounds of love, and breathless whispers of Itsp ben vales ringing out.

The End!!

--

This was a tough chapter to write. At one point I considered having Lenneth commit suicide to join Lezard in the afterlife! :o I'm glad I didn't go with that route, and had Silmeria show up instead. Thank you all for sticking with me to the end of this story!

BTW for those interested, the lemon part after the marriage is up on my website, though I forget what chapter it is.;-p

--Michelle

Kaelin, ah you always keep me smiling with your comments. I want some VP puppets now!

Stand Alone Battle, why thank you!

Yuri Chidori, thanks sweetie! :D


End file.
